Um Conto Arábe
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Isabella foi prometida pelo avô ao rico e cobiçado sheik Cullen. Mas a intenção dela é evitar a qualquer custo o casamento, nem que seja preciso prejudicar a sua própria reputação para que o sheik não a aceite como esposa. Isabella, então, pede ajuda a Edward, um homem extremamente charmoso e atraente que está hospedado no mesmo hotel que ela e Edward concorda.
1. Chapter 1

Uma doce descoberta…

_Isabella foi prometida pelo avô ao rico e cobiçado sheik Cullen. Mas a intenção dela é evitar a qualquer custo o casamento, nem que seja preciso prejudicar a sua própria reputação para que o sheik não a aceite como esposa. Isabella, então, pede ajuda a Edward, um homem extremamente charmoso e atraente que está hospedado no mesmo hotel que ela._

_Edward concorda em fingir que é namorado de Isabella, com isso, ajudá-la a manter o sheik à distância e a livrar-se de um casamento indesejado. Mas a situação se complica quando Isabella não resiste aos encantos masculinos de Edward e se entrega a ele... para logo fazer uma descoberta surpreendente: Edward é, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o homem que ela deveria desposar... o sheik Cullen!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com Vocês? Bom estou postando duas novas adaptações, esperem que gostem, esse é um romance contemporaneo... Então se preparem, essa é uma adaptação é do livro de Penny Jordan - Um Conto Arábe, eu gostei muito dessa estória e por isso estou postando... Espero que gostem também... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**

E então, já falou com aquele professor de windsurf de quem eu lhe falei?

- Falei! Ele até ficou de passar no meu quarto mais tarde.

Imagine só, ele disse que devemos tomar cuidado, parece que está com medo do sheik Cullen, um dos donos do hotel, que proibiu os funcionários de se enturmar com os hóspedes.

- E pelo jeito você está fazendo mais do que isso, não é?

- Mais, bem mais.

Sentada em uma mesa confortável, desfrutando a vista da cobertura do Restaurante Marina, Isabella pôde ouvir perfeitamente a conversa das duas moças na mesa ao lado. Entretidas com os dotes sexuais do professor, as duas tinham acabado de se levantar da mesa. O chapéu de uma delas caíra no chão e Isabella gentilmente abaixou-se para apanhá-lo.

Quando se afastaram, Isabella sorriu maliciosamente para si e murmurou:

- Muito obrigada! - Sem saber, as duas haviam acabado de lhe dar uma dica perfeita para conseguir o que ela mais queria nos últimos dias!

Levantou-se da mesa, cobriu os olhos ofuscados pelo sol com o chapéu e acenou para o garçom.

- Por favor - disse quando ele se aproximou. - Você pode me dizer onde ficam os professores de windsurf?

Meia hora mais tarde Isabella tomava sol numa espreguiçadeira, cuidadosamente posicionada pelo atencioso funcionário de modo a poder admirar a estonteante vista, e de onde também podia, é claro, apreciar o professor de windsurf de quem ouvira falar no almoço. As moças tinham razão para tanto entusiasmo!

Isabella conhecia bem aquele tipo de homem machista bronzeado e musculoso que julgava a si mesmo um presente dos deuses para o sexo feminino. Freqüentara uma universidade americana e, desde que os pais morreram num acidente quando ela tinha dezessete anos, seu padrinho, um diplomata inglês aposentado, a levara diversas vezes para passear na Europa e na Austrália.

Mas este, em especial, era realmente um presente dos deuses!

Ele bem que poderia, se quisesse, ganhar a vida como modelo de alguma grife de shorts e sungas, pensou Isabella enquanto sentia um estranho calor dentro de si.

Mas à medida que prestava mais atenção nele, via-se forçada a admitir que ele tinha algo diferente, algo a mais.

O professor apanhava algumas pranchas de surf espalhadas na areia e, mesmo com a distância que os separava, Isabella sentia a virilidade que aflorava daquele corpo.

Admirava os músculos dos braços iluminados pelo sol e os cabelos bronzes e volumosos emaranhados pela brisa. Todas as mulheres da praia deviam estar olhando para ele, e quem sabe até suspirando do mesmo jeito que ela. Ele era exatamente o que procurava. Quanto mais olhava para ele, mais se convencia disso.

Protegida pela distância que os separava, o seguia com os olhos compulsivamente.

Mais tarde, Isabella voltou para sua luxuosa suíte com a cabeça fervilhando de idéias. Ao passar pelas lojas, parou um instante para admirar um artesão confeccionar habilidosamente uma peça de metal.

Não era de admirar que o hotel fosse aclamado mundialmente. A decoração aconchegante e ao extremo, os pátios internos repletos de flores, as inúmeras lojas chiques e a área de recreação com atividades típicas da região, o envolviam numa aura de magia estonteante.

Da janela de sua suíte podia avistar um trecho da praia. O atraente professor de windsurf desaparecera no meio da tarde depois de embarcar numa lancha no cais, e a última imagem que ficara dele fora o sol brilhando em seus espessos cabelos.

Agora, com a praia já deserta, ele voltara e estava recolhendo as pranchas e os acessórios de recreação espalhados pela areia.

Era a oportunidade perfeita para ela fazer exatamente o que queria desde que ouvira a conversa das duas moças durante o almoço! Antes de perder a coragem, Isabella apanhou uma jaqueta e abandonou o quarto.

O crepúsculo tomara conta da praia, e a brisa fria lembrava que, apesar do calor diurno, ainda era inverno naquela parte do mundo.

Por alguns instantes Isabella pensou ter chegado tarde demais, a praia estava deserta.

Ela se encontrava perdida nos próprios pensamentos, contemplando o belo ancoradouro, quando se assustou com a repentina aproximação de uma sombra às suas costas.

O dono de seus pensamentos encontrava-se parado a sua frente, tão perto que seus corpos quase se tocavam, deixando-a sem fôlego.

Instintivamente Isabella quis se afastar, mas num súbito ímpeto de orgulho decidiu não se mover.

Ergueu a cabeça, respirou fundo, e sentiu seu olhar inevitavelmente atraído para a curva dos lábios dele.

O que diziam mesmo sobre homens com lábios inferiores carnudos? Que eles eram muito sensuais... que conheciam todos os prazeres que uma boca como aquela podia proporcionar a uma mulher?

Sentia-se atordoada. Não percebera que ele era tão alto. De onde ele seria? Itália? Grécia? Seus cabelos eram muito bronzes e espessos, e sua pele, como já observara durante o dia, tinha um tom dourado. Ele vestia uma camiseta branca e calça jeans, e era exatamente esse traje casual que o deixava mais atraente e masculino.

A noite se aproximava, minúsculas luzes se acenderam lentamente por toda a baía, e Isabella pôde notar-lhe o brilho nos olhos quando ele a fitou, passando do desinteresse que ela jurava ter percebido no início para uma intensa concentração que a deixou quase paralisada.

Apesar de vestir uma roupa pouco insinuante, era como se ele pudesse vê-la nua através do jeans e da blusa. Tais sentimentos eram novos para ela e a deixavam atordoada.

- Se você está querendo uma aula particular, creio que chegou um pouco tarde.

O cinismo evidente daquela declaração pegou Isabella de surpresa, fazendo-a corar.

- Na verdade, eu não preciso de aulas - replicou, recobrando o orgulho. Quando adolescente aprendera windsurf e, mesmo que não interessasse a ele, atingira um estágio quase profissional.

- Não? Então, do que você precisa? - O tom levemente pretensioso atingiu-a como um tapa.

Isabella entendia agora por que as mulheres ficavam tão fascinadas! Ele possuía uma aura sexual que lhe abalava os sentidos.

Sua postura extremamente segura indicava que ele conhecia seu poder de sedução e que sabia que podia dominá-la, se quisesse.

Aquele era o homem de que Isabella precisava, constatou.

- Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer – Isabella declarou, ignorando seus sentimentos e fitando-o com firmeza.

Ele afastou-se um pouco e Isabella pôde ver-lhe o rosto nitidamente. Agora podia notar suas feições, ele parecia um deus grego!

- Uma proposta? - O desinteresse contido na voz dele a fez corar. - Eu não vou para a cama com quem me faz propostas - retrucou, com desprezo. - Gosto de escolher minhas próprias presas, e não de ser uma delas. Mas se você estiver muito desesperada, posso lhe indicar um lugar onde você certamente terá mais sorte.

Isabella sentiu seus punhos se cerrarem, mas decidiu que deveria agir da maneira mais feminina possível. Controlou a vontade de esbofeteá-lo, pois assim seus planos nunca iriam se concretizar. Pelo menos reconhecia nele a figura do predador sexual, não aquele tipo de homem que procurava a mulher da sua vida, com quem pudesse se casar. E isso era perfeito para seus planos.

- Não é esse tipo de proposta - retrucou.

- Não? O que é então? - ele quis saber.

- Do tipo que dá dinheiro sem ser ilegal - informou, esperando cativar a atenção daquele homem.

Neste momento ele deu um passo para o lado, e Isabella percebeu que era a sua vez de mostrar o rosto na claridade das luzes do cais.

Não era vaidosa, mas sabia que os homens a consideravam uma mulher atraente. No entanto, se aquele homem pensava assim, ele definitivamente não demonstrava o menor interesse.

Isabella fugiu à fria avaliação dele recuando para a penumbra, e cruzou os braços.

- Parece ótimo - disse ele, lacônico. - O que eu preciso fazer.

- Aborde-me e depois me seduza. Na frente de todo mundo – Isabella explicou, já mais calma.

Por um segundo ela pôde saborear o ar de surpresa que tomou conta do rosto do professor.

- Seduzir você? - ele repetiu, e Isabella ficou desapontada com o tom de voz repentinamente frio.

_ Não é para valer - ela apressou-se a esclarecer. - Eu preciso que você finja que me seduziu.

_ Fingir? Por quê? - perguntou sem entender. - Você tem um namorado e quer deixá-lo com ciúme? É isso? - continuou com certo desprezo.

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

_ Não, não é nada disso. Eu quero que você me ajude a prejudicar minha... reputação.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio. Isabella olhou para ele e não conseguiu decifrar o que ele pensava.

_ E posso saber por que você quer fazer isso?

_ Você pode querer, mas eu não pretendo lhe contar.

_ Não? Bem, neste caso, eu não pretendo ajudar.

Ele deu-lhe as costas e Isabella sentiu um forte calafrio.

_ Eu posso lhe pagar mil dólares - ofereceu.

_ Cinco mil dólares, e nós talvez... quem sabe façamos um negócio - ele disse devagar, virando-se.

Cinco mil dólares. Isabella sentiu a cabeça girar. Seus pais haviam lhe deixado uma herança considerável, mas o dinheiro só poderia ser resgatado quando ela completasse vinte e cinco anos. Dessa forma, a única maneira de conseguir uma quantia tão alta era com a aprovação de seu padrinho que, na verdade, era um dos motivos de sua trama.

Isabella balançou a cabeça desolada.

Ele virou-se e continuou a andar lentamente, já atingia o fim da praia. Em poucos segundos ele desapareceria.

Com um gosto amargo de derrota na boca, Isabella sentou-se na areia.

* * *

_E ai, Gostaram?_

_Paro ou Continuo?_

_Meninas esse Edward sheik é tudo de bommmm, eu queria um desses pra mim, mas tá difícil viu? Kkkkkk_

_A Bella vai dar um pouquinho de trabalho para ele, mais esse homem vai tirar de letra!_

_Espero que gostem desse primeiro capitulo!_

_Então meus amores... Até Terça-feira... Fiquem com Deus... Desejo um boa semana que se inicia para vocês... Robsteijoooooossss_


	3. Chapter 3

_BOAAAA TARDE MEUSSS AMORESSS! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! *-*... E parece que a nossa Bella vai conseguir a ajuda do Edward para arruinar a reputação dela para o próprio Edward kkkk, louco não? Mas vamos que vamos... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Enfrentando a tentação de observá-lo partir, Isabella fixou os olhos no mar.

À primeira vista, poder-se-ia supor que ela possuía sangue espanhol ou italiano correndo nas veias. A pele era sedosa, os cabelos espessos e lustrosos. No entanto, os olhos castanhos e o nariz afilado, combinados com seu estilo exuberante, denunciavam sua descendência escocesa proveniente da família do pai.

A brisa brincava com seus cabelos, o frescor causava um leve arrepio em sua pele, mas quando percebeu uma mão masculina repousar em sua nuca, um pequeno calafrio percorreu-lhe toda a coluna.

- Mil dólares, então... e o motivo - uma voz familiar sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ele voltara! Isabella não sabia o que dizer!

- E nem tente pechinchar! - emendou em seguida com uma voz de seda. - Mil e o motivo, ou sem acordo.

A garganta de Isabella secou. Não queria contar a verdade a ele, mas afinal, que opção tinha? E afinal, que mal ele poderia fazer?

- Pois bem.

Por que a voz dela soava tão trêmula? Seria porque ele ainda estava com a mão em sua nuca?

- Você está tremendo - ele murmurou, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dela. - Por quê? Você está com medo? Excitada?

Enquanto as palavras lhe escapavam da boca, seus dedos escorregaram devagar pelo pescoço de Isabella de modo que pôde sentir os batimentos de seu coração.

Lutando valentemente contra seus desejos, Isabella libertou-se de seu toque e disse decidida:

_ Não é nada disso! Eu estou com frio.

Ela percebeu uma sutil crueldade no sorriso estampado no rosto dele.

_ É claro _ o rapaz concordou. - Mas então, você quer que eu a aborde e depois a seduza, é isso? Por quê? Me conte.

Isabella respirou fundo.

_ É uma história muito longa - ela avisou.

_ Tenho tempo.

Isabella fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando compor seus pensamentos de maneira lógica, abriu-os em seguida e começou a falar:

_ Meu pai foi um diplomata americano. Ele conheceu minha mãe aqui em Zuran quando trabalhou aqui. Eles se apaixonaram, mas o pai dela não aprovava esse amor. Ele tinha outros planos para ela, pois acreditava que uma filha tinha o dever de ajudar a fortalecer o império financeiro da família. - À medida que falava, Isabella percebia a raiva na voz, por causa da dor profunda que sentia com o que acontecera a sua mãe e se passava com ela naquele momento. - Meu avô renegou minha mãe depois que ela fugiu com o meu pai, e proibiu o resto da família de manter qualquer contato com ela. Mas ela me contou tudo. Como ele foi cruel! Meus pais eram muito felizes, mas morreram em um acidente quando eu tinha dezessete anos. Eu fui viver em Londres com o meu padrinho, que também é diplomata. Tudo ia bem. Terminei a faculdade e depois fui viajar pelo mundo com ele. Arrumei um emprego na minha área e estava me preparando para a minha pós-graduação. Mas então... pouco tempo atrás, meu tio foi até Londres, procurou meu padrinho e disse que meu avô queria me ver. Eu queria distância dele. Minha mãe nunca perdeu a esperança de que eles se reconciliassem um dia. Mas ele nunca respondeu às suas cartas. Ele nem me procurou quando meus pais morreram. Meu avô ignorou sua morte e nenhum dos seus parentes foi ao enterro. Ele não permitiu!

Lágrimas de ódio deslizaram pelo rosto de Isabella, que as secou com rancor.

_ Meu padrinho implorou para que eu reconsiderasse a situação. Ele me disse que era isso exatamente o que meus pais queriam... ver a família reconciliada. Disse também que meu avô era um dos maiores hoteleiros dessa região e que deveríamos vir até aqui para nos conhecermos. Eu quis recusar, mas...

- Ela fez uma pausa e balançou a cabeça. - Achei que deveria fazer isso por minha mãe. Mas se eu soubesse o verdadeiro motivo do convite!

- O verdadeiro motivo? - Havia uma rispidez em sua voz máscula que a abalou.

- Sim, o verdadeiro motivo - ela reiterou com amargura. - No dia em que cheguei, meu tio veio me visitar com a esposa e o filho, meu primo Sam. Ele só tem quinze anos, e... eles disseram que meu avô não estava bem para me visitar, que tinha sérios problemas no coração e que o médico lhe recomendara repouso. Eu acreditei. Mas quando ficamos a sós, Sam, acidentalmente, deixou escapar a verdadeira razão. Ele não tinha a menor idéia de que eu não sabia de nada!

Isabella balançava a cabeça negativamente e sua voz estremecia.

- Meu avô não queria apenas me ver, ele queria me casar com um de seus parceiros comerciais para reparar o erro que cometera com meus pais! E, acredite se quiser, meu padrinho concorda com a idéia.

- Mesmo que no começo ele tenha tentado me dizer que interpretei mal o que Sam disse, meu padrinho acha que a idéia não é de todo má. Ele viajou para o exterior numa missão diplomática, está incomunicável e além do mais levou meu passaporte com ele!

- Apenas conheça-o, Isabella - ela imitou a voz do padrinho. - Não há nenhum problema em fazer isso, não é mesmo? Quem sabe? Você pode descobrir até que gosta dele. Veja o exemplo da nobreza inglesa, toda composta de casamentos arranjados e com resultados muito bons. Essa história de amor é besteira. Nem sempre dá certo, sabia?

- Seu avô quer que você case com um parceiro comercial para que se estabeleça uma nova relação diplomática e então se criem novos negócios? É isso que você está me dizendo? _ o professor interrompeu abruptamente o discurso inflamado de Isabella.

Ela percebeu uma cínica incredulidade em sua voz, mas não conseguiu culpá-lo por seu sarcasmo.

- Bem, meu padrinho quer que eu acredite que essa é a única intenção de meu avô, mas é claro que ele não é tão altruísta assim - concluiu em tom severo. - Pelo que pude descobrir com Sam meu avô quer me casar com esse homem não só porque ele é seu sócio neste complexo hoteleiro, mas também porque ele faz parte da família real de Zuran. Antes de fugir com meu pai, a mão de minha mãe estava prometida para um parente deste homem com quem devo me casar. Meu avô sempre achou que isso lhe traria muitos benefícios. Eu até imagino o que se passa pela cabeça dele. Já que não conseguiu casar minha mãe para atingir seus objetivos, agora sou eu que devo cumprir esse papel de vítima!

_ Essa herança cultural muito diferente incomoda você? - A pergunta inesperada abalou Isabella.

_ Se isso me incomoda? - ela retrucou cheia de orgulho. _ Não! Por que deveria? - desafiou. - Sou feliz por ser fruto do amor de meus pais.

_ Você não entendeu. Eu me referi à extrema diferença causada pela combinação de sangue anglo-saxão com sangue beduíno, a tradição guerreira somada à compulsão dos nômades em desbravar o mundo. Você não se sente dividida por possuir um pouco de cada lado ao mesmo tempo em que é alheia a esse mundo?

Aquelas palavras resumiam tão bem os sentimentos que atormentavam Isabella desde que os descobrira dentro de si que a fizeram calar-se. Como ele sabia que ela se sentia assim? Sentiu-se estremecer, como se estivesse diante de uma força incompreensível... um poder e uma intuição tão mais desenvolvidos que os seus que a encheram de admiração.

- Eu sou o que eu sou - afirmou com convicção, lutando para ignorar as emoções que ele despertava nela.

- E o que é você?

- Sou uma mulher independente, moderna e não vou me sujeitar às vontades egoístas de um velho - tornou Isabella com raiva.

- Se você não quer se casar com esse homem, porque simplesmente não diz isso ao seu padrinho?

- Não é tão fácil assim – Isabella admitiu a contragosto - É claro que eu disse a ele que não há a menor possibilidade de eu conhecer este homem, muito menos me casar com ele. Foi então que ele viajou para a China e levou meu passaporte com ele. Assim, eu teria tempo para conhecer meu avô e redescobrir o meu passado, como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo. Mas eu sei o que ele pretende. Ele acredita que me prendendo aqui, fazendo com que eu dependa de meu avô, eu me sentirei pressionada a fazer o que ele quer. Meu padrinho se aposenta no ano que vem e espera ver seu trabalho, inclusive o de arranjar este casamento de alta classe com o sheik Cullen, recompensado com um título de nobreza que será anunciado no final do ano. E o pior de tudo, segundo o que o Sam contou, é que toda a minha família pensa que eu deveria estar cheia de orgulho porque este... este homem está se preparando para se casar comigo – Isabella concluiu amargamente.

- Como na maioria dos casamentos deste tipo - ele retrucou, quase entediado. - Eu entendo as ambições de seu avô, mas e esse seu possível marido? Por que esse...

- Sheik Cullen - completou, amarga. - O mesmo sheik Cullen que não aprova como você... se comporta com as hóspedes.

O olhar severo dele fez com que Isabella rapidamente completasse: - Eu escutei duas moças comentando hoje de manhã. - Ela parou. - E, quanto aos motivos dele para querer se casar comigo... – Isabella suspirou profundamente. _ Ambos temos heranças culturais diferentes, a mãe dele é estrangeira. Mas o mais importante é que a família real de Zuran acha o casamento uma boa idéia. Meu padrinho disse que se ele recusar ofenderia a corte e a mim. No entanto, pelo pouco que conheço da cultura local, sei que uma recusa da parte de qualquer um de nós representaria uma ofensa imperdoável, mas também sei que se ele tiver algum motivo para acreditar que não sou uma pessoa respeitável ele pode cancelar o casamento com o aval da família real.

- Você está se prendendo a um monte de conjecturas _ ele comentou secamente.

- Está querendo me dizer que tudo isso é fruto da minha imaginação? Então não há mais motivo para nós perdermos nosso tempo um com o outro! – Isabella explodiu, com raiva.

- Pois bem! Eu entendo seus motivos, mas por que você escolheu a mim? - Ele tentou acalmá-la.

- Como eu disse, escutei duas mulheres falando sobre você, e pelo que disseram é óbvio que... – Isabella replicou, cínica.

- O quê? - ele desafiou quando ela fez uma pausa.

- Que você tem fama de se envolver com as hóspedes. E que, além disso - ela emendou, fingindo indiferença _ você já foi repreendido pelo... pelo sheik Cullen, e corre o risco de perder seu emprego!

_ Eu entendo... O que você quer então?

_ Eu não quero nada! – Isabella percebeu a expressão de deboche no rosto dele e defendeu-se: - Eu não quero nada com um homem até quando...

_ Encontrar alguém que atenda as suas altas expectativas? - ele completou com desdém.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, irritada.

_ Não ponha palavras na minha boca. O que eu ia dizer é que eu quero encontrar um homem a quem eu ame e respeite... alguém com quem possa me envolver de verdade, em todos os sentidos. Foi assim com meus pais - disse apaixonadamente. _ E é esse tipo de relacionamento que quero para mim, e quem sabe, para meus filhos.

_ Um tanto incomum hoje em dia - ele respondeu com sarcasmo.

_ Pode ser, mas acho que vale a pena tentar – Isabella afirmou com convicção.

_ Você não tem medo que esse homem possa ficar desapontado com sua reputação?

- Não. Porque se ele me amar irá aceitar e entender meus valores. E, além disso... - Fez uma pausa quando percebeu que estava perto de contar a ele que ainda não conhecera esse homem e que ainda era virgem. - Por que você está me fazendo todas essas perguntas? - ela questionou-o com rispidez.

_ Por nada - ele respondeu evasivo.

Na penumbra, Isabella pressentiu que ele a analisava.

_ Então - ele disse afinal - você quer me pagar mil dólares para eu abordá-la e seduzi-la publicamente, e assim arruinar sua reputação.

_ Para fingir que isso acontece – Isabella corrigiu-o imediatamente.

_ O que há de errado? - perguntou em tom de escárnio.

- Você está indecisa?

_ É claro que não! – Isabella indignou-se, e logo em seguida ficou sem fôlego quando ele se aproximou e tomou-a nos braços.

_ O que você está fazendo? - balbuciou, trêmula.

Ele exalava um odor másculo da pele e o corpo de Isabella cedeu àquela masculinidade. A cabeça dele se aproximava lentamente de seu rosto, encobrindo a luz, e o brilho daqueles olhos a hipnotizaram, deixando-a imóvel.

- Nós fizemos um pacto! - ele murmurou de encontro aos seus lábios. - E agora nós devemos selá-lo. Muito tempo atrás, aqui no deserto, os pactos eram selados com sangue. Quer que eu perfure sua pele e recolha seu sangue para misturá-lo com o meu, ou isso aqui vai bastar?

Antes que pudesse protestar, a boca sensual estava colada a sua e roubava o ar de seus pulmões.

Um breve gemido subiu-lhe pela garganta quando seu corpo vencido respondeu àquele beijo maravilhoso. Ela estava certa em temer aqueles lábios carnudos. Havia uma aspereza suave naquele rosto que roçava no seu de um jeito instigante, e lutou contra o instinto de acariciar aquela face masculina. Quando ele afastou seus lábios, sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de grudar-se a eles. Antes que pudesse evitar, seu instinto fez com que ela avançasse e mordesse fortemente o lábio inferior dele.

O gosto chocante de sangue em sua boca paralisou-a.

Sentiu o corpo enrijecer quando ele desvencilhou os lábios e envolveu seu pescoço esguio com as mãos.

- Então... você prefere selar nosso pacto com sangue. Há mais coisas do deserto em você do que eu imaginava.

Antes que pudesse se mover, os lábios dele colaram-se aos dela novamente num beijo como nunca havia experimentado. Sentia o gosto de sangue, a língua áspera junto a sua e o toque em sua garganta, quente como o sol do deserto escaldante.

Abruptamente ele se afastou dela, ergueu a cabeça e por um instante, iluminado pela luz, Isabella pôde ver, pela primeira vez, o rosto inteiro daquele homem.

Ele mantinha os olhos bem abertos, e ela descobriu que não eram, como imaginara, castanho-escuros, mas sim, de um puro e suave tom esverdeado.

- Nós temos a manhã inteira a sua disposição, Isabella. Talvez você queira fazer umas compras. Há um shopping excelente aqui perto, com inúmeras lojas estonteantes, e...

Foi com tremendo esforço que Isabella conseguiu se concentrar no que a tia lhe dizia.

Ela telefonara na noite anterior a fim de combinar um passeio pela cidade e suas lojas. Apesar de ciente das intenções do avô, gostava de sua tia, mesmo ela tendo procurado Isabella justamente no dia em que seu padrinho viajara.

_ Seu avô sabe o quanto você deve estar desapontada por não poder recebê-la ainda, Isabella, e, assim, providenciou um... amigo da família que... que terá o maior interesse em guiá-la pelo hotel e mostrar as belezas da cidade. Você irá adorar Cullen. Ele é muito charmoso e um homem muito educado.

Isabella mordeu a língua de raiva quando descobriu exatamente quem era esse tal Cullen, graças às revelações inocentes de Sam!

Ela permanecera acordada praticamente a noite inteira, revendo mentalmente os acontecimentos da praia, perguntando-se como pudera ser tão estúpida em permitir que eles ocorressem, e seus olhos fecharam-se com pensamentos irrequietos.

A combinação desses acontecimentos e a ansiedade que a invadia a deixaram exausta. Não estava com nenhuma disposição para fazer compras. Além disso, e se ele tentasse entrar em contato com ela? Será que faria isso, ou esperaria que ela o procurasse na praia e flertasse vergonhosamente com ele, como no comentário daquelas hóspedes? Esses pensamentos lhe embrulhavam o estômago. Não, o acordo era que ele deveria tomar a iniciativa. Abordá-la e seduzi-la, uma voz dizia perigosamente em seu ouvido...

Seduzi-la. Um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo a ponto de a tia perguntar-lhe se estava com frio. .

_ Frio? Com quase trinta graus? – Isabella riu.

_ Seu avô espera melhorar muito em breve para poder vê-la _ a tia continuou. - Ele espera ansiosamente por isso, Isabella. Ele não para de perguntar se você se parece com sua mãe...

Isabella procurava manter-se indiferente às palavras gentis da tia.

_ Se ele realmente quisesse me conhecer o teria feito há muito tempo, quando minha mãe ainda estava viva – Isabella disse, contendo sua mágoa.

Era muito tentador contar à tia que sabia o verdadeiro motivo de sua vinda para Zuran, mas não quis criar problemas para o primo.

_ O que você acha do complexo? - a tia perguntou, mudando imediatamente de assunto.

Isabella divertiu-se com a idéia de ser completamente irônica, mas sua consciência a impediu de agir assim.

- É... É fantástico - admitiu. - Ainda não conheço tudo, é claro. Isso é como uma pequena cidade. Mas pelo que eu já vi...

Particularmente, gostava muito do design tradicional do hotel e seus anexos, todos com seus jardins privativos repletos de plantas e frutas, o som musical das fontes que a faziam lembrar da arquitetura moura no, sul da Espanha, e de imagens que sua mãe mostrara de palácios árabes.

- Quando Cullen lhe mostrar todo o hotel você deve dizer isso a ele. No entanto, infelizmente, ele só o poderá fazer daqui a uns dias. Ele avisou seu avô que estará em viagem de negócios a pedido da família real... Em um outro projeto que ele está construindo no deserto.

- Ele trabalha? – Isabella sequer se esforçou para conter sua surpresa. Pelo que Sam lhe contara, seu prometido era muito rico e bem relacionado para fazer algo tão mundano.

- Ah, claro quem sim - a tia assegurou. - Ele não só investiu nesse complexo como também o projetou. Ele é um arquiteto muito qualificado e com ampla clientela. Ele estudou em Londres.

Um arquiteto! Isabella franziu a testa, mas não tinha a menor intenção de demonstrar interesse por um homem a quem ela decidira detestar.

- Parece que ele é um homem muito ocupado _ disse à tia. - Ele não precisa perder tempo para me mostrar o hotel. Sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso sozinha.

- Não. Você não deve fazer isso - a tia protestou.

- Não? Então talvez Sam possa me acompanhar. _ Isabella não pôde deixar de provocá-la.

- Não! Não... É melhor que Cullen acompanhe. Afinal, ele desenhou tudo o que existe aqui. Ninguém melhor que ele para lhe mostrar tudo.

- E a esposa dele? – Isabella perguntou, inocente. _ Ela não vai se importar se ele perder seu tempo precioso comigo?

- Oh, não, ele não é casado - a tia garantiu logo em seguida. - Você vai gostar dele, Isabella - ela continuou entusiasmada. - Vocês dois têm muito em comum e... - ela foi interrompida pelo toque de seu celular.

A tia procurou o telefone na bolsa e Isabella percebeu-lhe a ansiedade no rosto quando a escutou falando rapidamente em árabe.

- O que foi? - indagou logo que a ligação terminou. - É o meu avô? Ele...

Furiosa com sua preocupação inesperada, Isabella parou de falar e mordeu o lábio.

_ Era seu tio - a tia informou. - Seu avô sofreu uma recaída. Ele sabe que deve descansar, mas se recusa! Eu preciso ir embora, Isabella. Desculpe-me.

Por um instante Isabella sentiu-se tentada a pedir para acompanhá-la, que lhe permitissem ver o avô, a pessoa de seu sangue mais próxima que ele tinha, mas rapidamente abafou os sentimentos fracos e indesejados. Seu avô não significava nada para ela. Como poderia, se obviamente ela não significava nada para ele? Não deveria esquecer o passado e os planos que ele tinha para ela. Não, ela certamente não seria a pessoa que imploraria para vê-lo. Sua mãe já havia implorado e sofrido o desgosto de ser ignorada e rejeitada. De maneira alguma permitiria que o avô fizesse o mesmo com ela!

Isabella dirigiu-se para o lobby depois que o táxi a deixou na frente do hotel. Com o resto do dia livre, havia várias coisas que poderia fazer. O complexo possuía seu próprio shopping, cheio de artesãos confeccionando e vendendo todo o tipo de objetos regionais. Ela também poderia deixar o hotel e dar um passeio de gôndola pelos canais do complexo, ou andar tranqüilamente pelos jardins. Sem falar, é claro, que poderia simplesmente relaxar em alguma nas maravilhosas piscinas ou em alguma das praias particulares.

As piscinas e praias podiam ser acessadas por um pequeno túnel que saía do lobby.

Chegando lá, como Isabella descobrira, um prestativo funcionário lhe daria uma toalha e a instalaria no lugar que ela escolhesse, arrumaria uma cadeira e um guarda-sol e chamaria um garçom que lhe serviria uma bebida caso sentisse vontade.

O complexo e seus funcionários estavam preparados para atender todos os desejos dos hóspedes, quaisquer que fossem.

Isabella já havia viajado pelo mundo todo com os pais, com o padrinho e até mesmo sozinha, e em nenhum outro lugar havia encontrado um estabelecimento onde seus empreendedores e funcionários fossem tão atenciosos e prestativos como ali.

Mas não se encontrava ali de férias, apesar de suas amigas terem-na arrastado para um dia de compras antes da viagem a fim de equipá-la com um elegante guarda-roupa.

Tendo em vista sua modéstia inerente, e a razão por que iria viajar, Isabella recusou toda e qualquer sugestão de suas amigas entusiasmadas para que levasse algo extravagante.

Em vez disso, optou por uma linha discreta de maiôs, além de alguns trajes para a noite, incluindo um irresistível terninho de cetim cor creme, que a vendedora e suas amigas insistiram que ela deveria usar apenas com o blazer de um botão.

- Veja só como ficou bom - a vendedora exclamou e as amigas prontamente concordaram. Isabella não se convenceu, e acrescentou um colete de seda com motivos dourados às suas compras.

Um sorriso de arrependimento brotou em seu rosto quando lembrou a tentativa de sua amiga mais espevitada em fazê-la comprar um top tomara-que-caia rendado que fazia conjunto com uma calça de seda, cujo corte revelava seu umbigo, um pequeno detalhe que cairia perfeitamente bem na terra da dança do ventre.

O sorriso de Isabella se intensificou quando tocou instintivamente a barriga lisa com a ponta dos dedos. Escondido atrás de sua roupa, preso ao umbigo, estava um pequeno piercing com um diamante na ponta, colocado recentemente.

Ninguém, nem mesmo suas amigas, souberam de sua atitude negligentemente desafiadora de colocar um piercing em seu umbigo no mesmo dia em que seu padrinho a convencera a vir até Zuran.

Secretamente, Isabella sabia que a maneira como o diamante refletia os raios de luz trazia em si um significado perigosamente libertino, no entanto ninguém iria vê-lo.

Pensou no avô. Seu problema no coração seria muito grave?

A maneira calma e quase indiferente com que o tio se referiu ao assunto não dava margens a maiores preocupações. Estaria ele tão doente como a tia parecia acreditar? Ou era tudo simplesmente uma farsa cujo único objetivo era manipulá-la?

Isabella estava decidida a não ceder um milímetro em seus sentimentos a respeito daquele homem, um déspota que causara tanto mal a sua mãe e que fazia um jogo de gato e rato, usando uma suposta doença para fazê-la cair em sua rede. Esse comportamento a obrigava a ficar em um estado permanente de alerta. E se, porém, ela estivesse enganada? E se seu avô estivesse realmente muito doente?

Apesar de ser impossível não ficar tocada emocionalmente pela calorosa receptividade de seus tios, e da preocupação deles com uma possível decepção de Isabella com a impossibilidade de conhecê-lo, a antipatia de Isabella por seu avô fora intensificada pela manipulação emocional que ele promovia e que só fazia aumentar seu desgosto.

Ela tinha todo o direito de desconfiar e de não gostar dele, dizia para si. Então por que se sentia abandonada e rejeitada, excluída do círculo familiar que o rodeava, protegendo-o? Por que sentia tamanha ansiedade em se inteirar dos fatos? Por que aquela sensação de medo e perda?

Isabella sabia que os tios lhe telefonariam se fosse necessário, mas nada se comparava à presença física, participar dos acontecimentos, à aceitação total.

Uma família passou por ela no saguão do hotel em direção à sala de música, três gerações unidas e felizes. Isabella se viu invadida por uma angústia intensa, e tentou ocultar seus sentimentos com um débil sorriso. Sempre fora extremamente vulnerável a tais sensações. Sua herança celta era culpada por isso! Contra sua vontade, percebeu que lembrava como se sentia quando criança, sabendo que era diferente, sentindo a dor da mãe sem nada poder fazer para aliviá-la, invejando as outras crianças que sempre falavam de seus adoráveis avós.

Estava deixando os sentimentos minar seu bom senso, disse a si mesma. Seu avô a trouxera para aquele lugar por um único motivo, e não era por gostar dela! Para ele, Isabella era apenas uma peça valiosa no complexo jogo com que manipulava a vida das pessoas, usando-as para seu próprio e exclusivo bem.

Mas se ele estivesse doente... seriamente doente... Se algo acontecesse antes que ela tivesse a possibilidade de conhecê-lo...

Isabella caminhou até o elevador sentindo a garganta seca.

Subiria até o quarto e pensaria no que fazer durante o resto do dia.

A suíte que a família reservara para ela, enorme e luxuosa, comportaria toda uma família. Não só possuía um banheiro imenso, com um chuveiro e uma banheira como nunca havia visto igual, mas também um quarto de vestir e um dormitório com uma cama de dimensões gigantescas e um amplo terraço com vista para o complexo do hotel.

Ao entrar na suíte, Isabella caminhou até a cômoda e lá pousou sua bolsa. Neste instante, deu uma rápida olhada no espelho e congelou quando viu nele o reflexo da cama, ou melhor, do homem que estava deitado nela, seu sedutor e cúmplice! Ele mantinha as mãos entrelaçadas na nuca enquanto a observava, o corpo coberto com nada mais que uma toalha envolta nos quadris.

Minúsculas gotas em seu corpo revelavam que ele acabara de sair do chuveiro... o seu chuveiro, Isabella disse para si, incapaz de conter o choque de vê-lo ali.

Sua suíte, como todas as demais do mesmo andar e as maiores situadas nos últimos andares, só podia ser alcançada por um elevador privativo cujo uso dependia de um cartão de segurança!

Mas para um homem como aquele tudo era possível, Isabella suspeitava.

Como que em transe, Isabella observou-o girar o corpo e pôr-se de pé.

E se aquela toalha presa tão precariamente à cintura caísse...

Nervosa, molhou o lábio superior com a língua. Repentinamente, deu-se conta de que agora sua boca possuía uma pequena e sensual cicatriz.

Hipnotizada, ela tentava olhar para outro lugar...

Teria alguém desligado o ar-condicionado? Perguntou-se atordoada. De repente, o quarto parecia tão quente...

Ele vinha em sua direção, em pouco segundos ele... Automaticamente ela recuou.

* * *

_Eu amei esse livro por isso resolvi postar pra vocês! Meninas esse homem fogo puro!_

_A Belal coitada não tem chance com esse sheik não!_

_Podem acreditar, esse casamento está mais que certo! kkkk_

_Então meus Amores... Até Quarta... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus Amoress... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, não postei ontem porque não estava muito legal, então hoje estou postando dois em um! Se preparem! Espero que gostem! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella ouvia a própria voz como se esta não lhe pertencesse, grave e evidentemente assustada, indagando:

_ O que você está fazendo aqui?

Podia jurar que seu nervosismo o divertia. Havia um brilho especial nos olhos dele quando respondeu:

_ Esperando você, é claro.

_ Mas aqui... E desse jeito? - ela perguntou, a voz trêmula.

_ E se alguém estivesse comigo? Minha tia...

_ Assim você teria atingido seu objetivo, não é mesmo? Ele replicou, dando de ombros, despreocupado. - Além do mais, precisamos conversar, e eu precisava de um banho, por isso fez sentido juntar as duas coisas.

Ele parecia tão à vontade em sua suíte que ela se sentia como uma intrusa, e desistiu de perguntar como ele conseguira entrar ali.

_ Você poderia ter tomado banho em seu próprio quarto esbravejou. - E eu estava planejando ir para a praia mais tarde, como combinamos.

_ Depois eu não vou poder. Hoje é meu dia de folga. E a respeito do meu quarto - prosseguiu, cínico -, você acha mesmo que o pessoal do hotel tem acomodações tão boas como esta?

_ Como conseguiu me achar? Eu não falei meu nome e você não me falou o seu.

_ Não foi difícil. Seu avô é muito conhecido por aqui.

_ Você o conhece? – Isabella espantou-se.

Ele franziu a sobrancelha em sinal de zombaria.

_ E por acaso um mero funcionário conhece algum milionário?

_ E seu nome é? - pressionou-o.

Seria apenas impressão ou ele hesitou mais que o necessário?

- É Edward - disse.

- Edward?

- Algo errado? - perguntou.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

- Nada, é que eu imaginava que você fosse italiano, ou... espanhol ou grego. Mas seu nome...

- Minha mãe era da Cornualha - ele informou quase bruscamente.

- Cornualha? – Isabella repetiu estupefata.

- Sim - ele confirmou levemente entediado. _ E de acordo com a minha mãe, seus antepassados eram todos piratas!

Piratas. Sem dúvida seu tom de pele e seu tipo perigoso revelava essa descendência, concluiu Isabella, lembrando que os piratas da Cornualha saquearam os navios da coroa espanhola, roubando não só seu ouro como as damas da mais alta nobreza espanhola que viajavam com seus maridos.

Edward. Combinava com ele. Edward.

- Bem, agora que já nos conhecemos, talvez possamos falar de coisas práticas. Esse seu plano...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora - interrompeu-o. _ Por favor, vista-se e saia.

Sentia um mal-estar progressivo, uma agitação diretamente relacionada à seminudez dele.

- O que está errado? - ele indagou, ríspido. _ Mudou de idéia? Por acaso sua família a convenceu a conhecer este homem, afinal? Enfim, existem coisas bem piores do que casar com um homem rico...

- Não que eu saiba – Isabella retrucou. _ Eu não consigo imaginar nada pior do que... um casamento sem amor _ defendeu com paixão.

- Você já se apaixonou alguma vez? – Edward quis saber, respondendo ele mesmo a pergunta: - Não, é claro que não, Porque...

Havia um brilho em seus olhos que fazia o coração de Isabella bater mais forte. Ela ainda estava chocada por tê-lo encontrado ali, e seus sentidos reagiam com intensidade à figura recostada na parede de modo másculo e arrogante, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, os músculos retesados atraindo o olhar fascinado de Isabella.

_ Meu passado amoroso não tem nada a ver com nosso... nosso acordo comercial – Isabella disse com veemência.

- Quando você vai conhecer Cullen?

_ Eu... eu não sei! - tornou ela, o cenho franzido. - Até agora eles acham que eu não sei dos planos de meu avô. Minha tia deu apenas pequenas dicas sobre quem é Cullen, fingindo que ele é apenas um bom amigo da família que se ofereceu para... mostrar-me o hotel, mas...

Quando Edward arregalou os olhos, Isabella defendeu-se:

_ Parece que ele projetou todo o hotel. De acordo com minha tia, ele é um arquiteto experiente.

lntranqüila, Isabella se perguntava se Edward percebia o tom ofegante de sua voz. Em caso positivo, esperava que o motivo fossem as qualidades de seu pretendente e não os músculos dele!

- E quando ele vai lhe mostrar o hotel?

Isabella deu de ombros.

_ Eu não sei. Segundo a minha tia, o sheik Cullen está em viagem de negócios.

_ E você, sem dúvida, está esperando perder sua reputação antes que ele volte? Bem, se é assim, nós não temos tempo a perder – Edward concluiu sem esperar resposta. - Hoje à noite todos da alta sociedade de Zuran vão sair de suas casas para ver e ser vistos, e o lugar da moda hoje em dia é o restaurante The Venue. O chef é excelente, e além do mais tem pista de dança. Acho que devemos fazer nossa primeira aparição lá. Os trajes são formais, e existe um controle sobre o que se veste, mas como você é mulher e hóspede do hotel não vai haver problema!

- Parece caro – Isabella hesitou.

_ E é. Mas com certeza isso não é um problema, não é mesmo? Você me disse que sua família está pagando suas despesas, e como convidada deles pode debitar a conta junto com a do seu quarto.

_ Não! Eu não poderia fazer isso – Isabella negou a idéia imediatamente, incapaz de distinguir se estava chocada ou repugnada.

Longe de parecer comovido, Edward parecia divertir-se.

_ E por que não? Você precisa comer, não é mesmo?

_ Sim, eu preciso comer – Isabella concordou. - Mas não posso esperar que minha família pague...

Quando fez uma pausa e procurou as palavras certas para, expressar seus sentimentos, Edward disse abruptamente:

- Ou você não está levando a sério essa idéia, ou é apenas um impulso infantil do qual você está se arrependendo. Em ambos os casos, você está perdendo o seu tempo e o meu.

- Eu estou levando a sério – Isabella interrompeu-o prontamente.

- Muito bem, então. Nós jantamos lá, hoje. Eu a encontro no hall às nove e meia... a não ser que você queira que eu suba até seu quarto um pouco antes para que nós...

- Não – Isabella recusou com firmeza, o rosto em chamas quando percebeu o sorriso dele.

- Você parece uma virgem assustada. Você é uma, por acaso?

Isabella corou ainda mais e esbravejou:

- Você não tem o direito de me fazer tal pergunta!

- Quem diria? – Edward riu, sacudindo a cabeça. - Agora você me surpreendeu! Uma virgem histérica que quer parecer completamente disponível. Você não quer mesmo este casamento!

- Eu só disse que não estou preparada para discutir minha... Minha vida pessoal com você...

- Mesmo assim você espera que eu convença a todos que faço parte de sua vida particular? - disse calmamente.

O olhar de Edward fez Isabella estremecer, indignada. Como ele ousava zombar dela? Ele encontrara uma forma de inverter a situação e agora assumia o controle. Um calafrio percorreu sua pele avisando-a do perigo de se envolver em uma situação que fugia de seu domínio. Entretanto, antes que pudesse analisar seus sentimentos a campainha da suíte tocou, deixando-a em pânico.

- Está tudo bem – Edward a tranqüilizou. - É o serviço de quarto. Eu pedi alguma coisa para comer.

- Você pediu... – Isabella encarou-o, e em seguida olhou furiosa para a porta do quarto quando a campainha tocou novamente. - Você não... - interrompeu-se ao notar que Edward ria mansamente.

- Sabe de uma coisa - ele disse -, acho que vai ser engraçado. Você sabe o quanto é tentador chocar você, minha princesa?

Ainda rindo, inclinou-se para frente, envolveu o rosto dela com a mão, colou por um instante sua boca na dela e desapareceu no banheiro. A porta do quarto se abriu e a refeição pedida foi posta sobre a mesa.

- O medo passou?

Automaticamente Isabella olhou na direção de Edward quando ele saiu do banheiro, com o corpo ainda enrolado na diminuta toalha e esfregando o rosto recém-barbeado. Ela desviou o olhar, pois parecia que seu coração dera três voltas antes de voltar com força à posição normal.

O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Ele estava só se barbeando. E daí?

E daí? Bradou dentro dela uma voz de indignação feminina, ele fazia algo muito íntimo... barbeava-se em sua suíte... em seu banheiro...

_ Hum... Eu vou acabar me acostumando - disse com gosto enquanto examinava o carrinho recém-chegado. - Quer me servir um café, por favor? - pediu enquanto voltava para o banheiro. - Preto e forte, sem açúcar.

Servir um café! Quem ele pensa que é?

_ Ah, a propósito - ele começou, aparecendo na porta do banheiro. _ Eu reservei uma mesa no The Venue para hoje à noite e você pode colocar a despesa na conta de seu quarto. Nós tivemos sorte. Eles estavam quase lotados. Por que nós não resolvemos logo essa situação? Eu poderia me mudar para cá...

- Não!

A recusa de Isabella manifestou-se por meio de um som repleto de indignação e pânico que, em vez de embaraçá-lo, só aumentou-lhe o prazer.

_ Sabe de uma coisa, eu adoraria tornar essa história real, se você quiser - ele brincou, apoiado ao vão da porta.

_ Não _ ela repetiu, mais veemente dessa vez, os olhos arregalados quando completou com a voz rouca: - Nunca.

_ Ah, sim! Eu tinha esquecido que você está se guardando para o homem de seus sonhos! Bem, tome cuidado para que ele não acabe se transformando em um pesadelo... Esse é meu café? _ emendou calmamente enquanto ela enchia uma xícara, insegura.

Furiosa com sua atitude automática diante do pedido dele, puxou a xícara para si.

_ Não, não é. Este é meu. Sirva-se você mesmo.

Sem se perturbar, ele deu de ombros e apanhou a jarra de café enquanto Isabella digeria sua pequena vitória com a bebida que ele pedira.

Com ar meditativo, observou Edward avançar na refeição com extremo apetite. Não era isso que ela planejara quando o procurou.

Pensara apenas em um flerte evidente na praia, talvez alguns pequenos encontros públicos e, quem sabe, um almoço.

- Sente-se comigo e coma um pouco. Há o suficiente para nós dois.

- Eu vi – Isabella concordou visivelmente irritada.

Era um absurdo permitir que sua família pagasse por qualquer coisa a mais que Edward colocasse no trato. Por sorte ela viajara com vários traveller's checks e com seu cartão de crédito, uma vez que seu padrinho, sem dúvida movido pela culpa, havia depositado uma quantia bem generosa em sua conta antes da viagem.

- Eu sou um homem em serviço – Edward disse com entusiasmo.

- Ainda bem que você me lembrou. E, por falar em trabalho, você não deveria...

- Não se preocupe - assegurou. - Eu tenho várias horas extras, por isso eu tirei uma folga. Assim estou livre para fazer tudo o que você quiser. Se Cullen não presenciar a coisa toda, acho que vai ser bem difícil convencê-lo. Então, eu e você precisamos ter certeza de que está dando certo. Você tem certeza de que não quer que eu me mude para cá? - provocou-a olhando descaradamente para o quarto a sua volta.

- Absoluta – Isabella rangeu os dentes. - E eu ficaria muito grata se você se vestisse e fosse embora assim que terminar.

- Embora? Tão cedo? Não podemos passar mais algum tempo juntos, para nos conhecermos melhor?

Para humilhação de Isabella, sua expressão de desconsolo a traiu, e ele começou a rir. .

- Você vai ter de fazer muito melhor do que isso se espera convencer alguém de que somos namorados – Edward avisou depois de parar de rir.

- Acho que a sua reputação basta para convencer por nós dois.

- Você parece suada e desconfortável - ele constatou, ignorando o comentário e a ira de Isabella. - Eu lhe recomendo o chuveiro. E se você quiser...

_ Não! Não se atreva... – Isabella interrompeu com as faces coradas.

_ Atrever-me a quê? - tomou Edward, fingindo inocência.

_ Eu só ia dizer que poderia alterar a altura do chuveiro se você quisesse.

Isabella disparou um olhar fulminante.

_ Muito obrigada, mas sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso sozinha.

Ela se arrependia amargamente de ter deixado escapar a verdade sobre sua virgindade e era óbvio que Edward considerava o fato muito divertido e sem dúvida continuaria a provocá-la. A menos que descobrisse um meio de pôr um fim nisso!

Isabella ficou tensa ao ouvir o telefone tocar. Olhou-se rapidamente no espelho, estava praticamente pronta e vestia o terninho creme novo. Afobada, atendeu o telefone. Era a sua tia.

_ Eu queria ter ligado antes - desculpou-se. - Tudo bem com você? Eu me sinto tão culpada por deixá-la sozinha.

Após garantir que estava bem, Isabella aguardou sua tia marcar uma data para finalmente visitar a família e o avô. Em vez do esperado convite, um silêncio embaraçoso por parte da tia foi seguido por uma explicação não convincente e apressada. Devido a assuntos de família, não poderiam lhe fazer companhia no dia seguinte.

_ Ao menos seu avô está se sentindo melhor, mas mesmo assim o médico diz que ele precisa descansar. Ele está ansioso para vê-la, Isabella, e...

A voz da tia soava cada vez menos convincente, Isabella refletiu amargamente.

_ Ela mentiu dizendo que também estava ansiosa para vê-lo.

Não tinha idéia de como ele pretendia conseguir alguma coisa agindo assim. A menos que imaginasse que, deixando-a isolada e solitária, cairia nos braços de seu pretendente em sinal de gratidão.

_ É uma pena que minhas irmãs e seus filhos estejam fora do país, no momento - prosseguiu a tia. - Mas tão logo Cullen volte...

_ Você não precisa se preocupar comigo, tia – Isabella a tranqüilizou. _ Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim. Por falar nisso... - fez uma pausa, pensando no que iria dizer, mas era evidente que a tia não a escutava, pois a interrompeu dizendo:

- Existem diversas excursões que saem do hotel e que você pode aproveitar bastante enquanto espera Cullen voltar. A vila de ouro, por exemplo. Oh, preciso ir. Seu avô está me chamando.

Mal houve tempo para Isabella despedir-se antes que a tia desligasse.

Virou-se para o espelho para passar o batom e percebeu quanto suas mãos tremiam.

Era porque estava com raiva, tentou convencer-se, e não devido à ansiedade que a idéia de passar a noite com Edward provocava. Sentia raiva da tia, pois sabia que ela não estava sendo sincera.

Mentalmente tentava imaginar a figura do avô. As descrições feitas pela mãe ainda estavam claras em sua memória. Além disso, observara alguns homens extremamente arrogantes vestidos com o manto típico circularem pelo hotel. Ele deveria ter barba, é claro, o nariz aquilino e a expressão severa, quem sabe até rancorosa, quando se encontrasse com ela, o resultado de um casamento contra o qual lutara com tanto empenho.

Era impossível para Isabella imaginar o que teria passado pela cabeça de um pai, antes protetor e carinhoso, e que depois se recusava a mencionar o nome da filha simplesmente porque ela se casara com o homem que amava.

Observava sua imagem refletida no espelho. Em sua casa na Inglaterra freqüentemente sentia-se diferente, pois o corpo delicado dava-lhe um ar exótico. Em contrapartida, ali, na terra de sua mãe, sentia-se como uma escocesa.

Sua mãe! O que ela pensaria sobre o rumo dos acontecimentos? O que acharia de Edward?

Apanhando a bolsa, Isabella recusou-se a permitir que esses pensamentos atordoantes a dominassem.

Nunca vira o hall do hotel tão lotado. Um grande grupo de mulheres elegantes acompanhadas de seus parceiros encontrava-se de pé diante da entrada do piano bar, e Isabella espantou-se com as jóias que usavam.

Provocou olhares discretos nas mulheres e cheios de admiração nos homens, mas Isabella, alheia ao impacto que causava, procurava Edward ansiosamente.

_ Aí está você. Estava quase subindo para apanhá-la.

Isabella deu meia-volta e examinou Edward de cima a baixo. Ele vestia um elegante terno italiano que certamente custara uma fortuna. Não era de espantar que algumas das mulheres cobertas de diamantes o encarassem com tamanho desejo!

Ele não teria condições de comprar aquele tipo de roupa com o salário que ganhava, Isabella concluiu, o que significava...

Não gostava da sensação desagradável que a invadia, ou da idéia indigesta de que ela certamente não fora a primeira mulher a pagar pelos serviços de Edward, apesar de que, evidentemente, os serviços que contratara eram bem diferentes dos pagos por suas benfeitoras.

_ Algo errado? Você parece que engoliu algo extremamente horrível.

A intuição dele deixou-a em estado de alerta.

_ Eu só estava imaginando qual será o cardápio - respondeu com calma.

Ele à apanhara desprevenida à tarde, mas agora seria diferente. Dessa vez deixaria perfeitamente claro que ela estava no comando da situação!

_ Hoje Zuran é um lugar renomado pela variedade e qualidade de seus restaurantes, como você logo vai perceber.

Enquanto falava, Edward a conduzia pelo vestíbulo com a mão protetoramente encostada ao cotovelo dela. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de afastar aquela mão, de manter-se distante dele, mas o grande número de pessoas que lotavam o saguão impediu a separação, e afinal, Isabella reafirmou para si, encontrava-se ali para ser vista com ele!

Entretanto, em vez de conduzi-la à saída como esperava que fizesse, Isabella percebeu que ele a levava em direção a uma das grandes portas de vidro que davam para o jardim, o qual se conectava por meio de canais a todo o complexo do hotel.

_ Pensei que fôssemos jantar - ela comentou diminuindo o passo para que dois homens uniformizados abrissem as portas para eles.

_ Nós vamos _ Edward informou, enigmático. - Qual é o problema? _ ele provocou. - Você acha que eu a trouxe até aqui para uma pequena reunião íntima antes de enfrentarmos o público?

Ele esboçou um leve sorriso e segurou o braço de Isabella, puxando-a para junto de si enquanto caminhavam envoltos no calor da noite escura.

- No jardim? Onde todos podem nos ver. Ah, não... _ ele prosseguiu. - Se essa fosse a minha intenção eu a teria levado para bem, bem mais longe...

- Como o seu quarto, por exemplo? – Isabella desafiou-o, determinada a não deixá-lo pensar que suas palavras a afetavam.

- Você me lembra uma gatinha arisca com garras afiadas. Tome cuidado para que eu não me sinta tentado a ensiná-la a ronronar de prazer e usar essas garras só para o bem...

- Nós não estamos em público ainda – Isabella conseguiu responder, agradecendo à penumbra que ocultava seu rosto corado. - Portanto, guarde seu charme para quando estivermos!

Eles cruzaram o jardim e pararam em frente ao canal onde Edward acenou para um gondoleiro que aguardava alguns metros adiante.

- Este não é o caminho mais curto até o restaurante, mas com certeza é o mais... relaxante – Edward murmurou quando a gôndola se aproximou.

Ele ajudou-a subir na gôndola e ela inevitavelmente pensou se poderia haver algo mais romântico... ou trivial!

Uma iluminação adequada envolvia o resort numa aura de magia e mistério, transformando-o num local projetado para mexer com os sentidos. Ao passarem pela área de lazer, um malabarista apresentava-se para um pequeno grupo de adolescentes e um artesão guardava seus pertences sobre um camelo, fazendo o coração de Isabella acelerar.

Uma coisa que gostaria de fazer durante sua viagem em Zuran era passear pelo deserto. Sua tia até poderia falar com entusiasmo sobre os shoppings e as vilas de ouro e diamante, mas era o deserto que mais atraía Isabella, como um chamado hipnotizador dos seus antepassados.

Imersa em pensamentos, Isabella teve um sobressalto quando Edward tocou-lhe o braço. A gôndola atracou em um deck ornamentado de onde um tapete vermelho conduzia a um edifício de estilo parisiense que arrancou de Isabella um olhar estupefato.

Diversas pessoas estavam agrupadas em frente ao restaurante e quando sentiu Edward colocar as mãos em seus quadris a fim de ajudá-la a sair, sentiu o corpo enrijecer, como que rejeitando tamanha intimidade diante de estranhos.

_ Não faça isso! - protestou quando Edward inclinou a cabeça para frente, fazendo sua respiração roçar de leve o rosto dela, e estendeu a mão para ajeitar-lhe os cabelos. - As mulheres que pagam as suas roupas podem até gostar de ser apalpadas em público, mas eu não.

No instante que parou de falar, Isabella sentiu que fora longe demais. O repentino enrijecer do corpo dele e a frieza em seu olhar deixaram isso claro.

Seria inútil explicar que o medo diante da reação instintiva de seu corpo motivou aqueles insultos. Além do mais, seu, orgulho não permitiria tal explicação. Isabella estava tensa e abaixou a cabeça como se procurasse um esconderijo.

_ Para seu governo, nenhuma mulher nunca... Nunca... Pagou pelas minhas roupas. E a respeito de seu comentário sobre apalpar... graças a sua inocência você está livre das conseqüências de tais palavras, por enquanto!

Em silêncio, mas com a cabeça erguida, Isabella fixou o olhar no tapete vermelho. Por nada neste mundo admitiria, nem para si mesma, o quanto o calor protetor da mão de Edward em seu cotovelo era agradável. Isabella observava, com uma inveja secreta, a elegância dos casais bem vestidos que entravam abraçados.

_ Mais vinho? – Edward ofereceu quando o garçom solícito se aproximou com a garrafa. Isabella recusou com um gesto de cabeça e cobriu seu copo meio cheio com a mão. A refeição estava divina e a cada bocado ela lembrava-se de seu primeiro jantar em Paris, durante a comemoração do aniversário de casamento de seus pais. Tudo na decoração e na ambientação do local, até mesmo o perfume sutil das velas nas mesas, era uma réplica dos mais finos restaurantes de Paris, e Isabella sabia que não seria difícil encontrar alguém falando francês ali.

_ Café, então? – Edward perguntou ao mesmo tempo que sinalizava a recusa para o garçom.

Concordando com a cabeça, Isabella alertou-se mentalmente sobre os perigos de se deixar levar pelo clima de sedução, pois Edward representava com perfeição o papel do namorado carinhoso e solícito. Mas ele, com certeza, já tinha muita experiência nessa área, lembrou contrafeita.

Horrorizada, Isabella imaginou o rombo que o custo daquele jantar causaria em seu cartão de crédito, mas de maneira alguma ela permitiria que a conta fosse debitada junto com as diárias.

Enquanto aguardava o café, ela subitamente percebeu que era observada por um grupo de três casais sentados em uma mesa ao lado.

A chegada do garçom prendeu sua atenção por um momento, e quando olhou novamente para eles, Isabella pôde jurar que percebeu um aceno negativo de Edward para um dos homens que se levantava, como se ele estivesse vindo até sua mesa.

- Quem é esse... – Isabella ia perguntar quando o garçom se afastou.

- A quem você se refere? – Edward quis saber, um tanto intrigado.

- O homem para quem você olhou. Ele estava vindo para cá, mas você...

- Eu não olhei para ninguém – Edward negou.

- Sim, olhou – Isabella insistiu. - Eu vi você...

- Você está vendo coisas. De quem está falando? Aponte-o para mim.

Irritada, Isabella obedeceu, mas quando Edward olhou deliberadamente na direção do homem, este percebeu a situação e desviou o olhar. .

Com um olhar irônico, Edward deu de ombros e Isabella corou.

Ela estivera evidentemente enganada, mas de maneira alguma admitiria isso e ele!

- Quer dançar um pouco, depois que terminar o café? _ ele perguntou. - Afinal, precisamos representar o papel de namorados, apesar de sua aparência virginal...

Isabella cerrou a boca e colocou a xícara na mesa desajeitadamente.

- Já basta! - disse com veemência. - Daqui em diante, sempre que você mencionar a palavra virgem eu vou descontar cinco dólares de seu pagamento! Eu lhe pago para me ajudar a escapar de um casamento que eu não quero. Não para... para trazer à tona um assunto que não tem nada a ver com nosso acordo!

- Não? Eu discordo – Edward afirmou calmamente. _ Eu preciso passar a impressão de que estou seduzindo você. Quem vai acreditar nisso se você insiste em olhar para mim com esse ar de...

- Cinco dólares – Isabella alertou-o.

_ De uma mulher que não sabe o que é a paixão de um homem - ele concluiu com suavidade.

Ela terminou o café e Edward acenou para o garçom e pediu a conta.

Nesse instante Isabella apanhou a bolsa com a intenção de pegar seu cartão de crédito.

- O que você está fazendo? – Edward indagou secamente.

_ Eu não posso deixar minha família pagar por isso. Isso seria... Imoral.. - explicou.

_ Imoral... Deixar eles pagarem um jantar? Mas não é nada imoral fazer com que eles acreditem que você está dormindo comigo... Um homem que você achou na praia...

- Eu faço o que quiser com o meu corpo – Isabella sussurrou, furiosa, enquanto o garçom entregava a conta. Ela segurava o cartão de crédito nas mãos, porém Edward foi mais rápido e apanhou-a:

- Eu cuido disso - ele avisou com frieza. - Depois você me reembolsa.

Voltando-se para o discreto garçom, murmurou algo que Isabella não pôde entender, entregou-lhe a conta, após o que o rapaz se afastou depressa.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ao se dirigirem para a pista de dança, Isabella pressentia que todos no restaurante olhavam em sua direção. Mas isso, é claro, era exagero de sua parte. Sem dúvida eram as mulheres que olhavam para Edward, pensou consigo mesma.

Quando ouviu a música provocante e sensual e reparou no jeito de as pessoas dançarem na pista escura, automaticamente estancou. Aquilo não era dança. Aquilo era... puro sexo, e de maneira alguma permitiria que Edward a segurasse daquela forma.

Não ousaria permitir que ele a abraçasse assim.

Por que não? Apesar de achá-lo extremamente sensual, reconheceu irritada, é embora se mostrasse encantador e romântico, ele não sentia nada por ela. Estavam ali a negócios, e tão logo isso tudo terminasse ela estaria livre para voltar para casa.

Segundos mais tarde, envolta em seus braços, com o rosto colado ao ombro dele e sentindo o calor daquela mão em sua cintura, Isabella percebeu que confiara demais em sua capacidade de controlar seu corpo.

Ele era um sedutor nato, dizia para si, indefesa. "Um homem" que aperfeiçoara sua técnica com inúmeras mulheres diferentes...

- Relaxe... Lembre-se que somos namorados agora...

- Eu estou relaxada – Isabella afirmou, tensa.

- Não, você não está! - corrigiu-a. - Você está com medo de que eu faça algo assim com você...

Assim que terminou de falar, Edward deslizou a mão pela nuca de Isabella e gentilmente roçou-lhe o pescoço com os lábios e subiu lentamente até o lóbulo da orelha. A respiração de Edward fazia o corpo de Isabella estremecer de prazer.

- Você tem idéia do quanto eu desejo você?

Aquelas palavras roucas embaralhavam os sentidos de Isabella, então ela se lembrou que ele estava apenas representando...

Fazendo justamente aquilo que ela pedira.

- Posso levá-la até seu quarto e mostrar o quanto a desejo? Tirar suas roupas lentamente, despir esse seu corpo sexy e beijá-la inteira antes de...

Isabella sufocou um grito quando ele apanhou sua mão e disse sem rodeios:

- Sinta o que você está fazendo comigo...

Ela tentou se soltar, mas era tarde demais. Edward já colocara a mão dela de encontro a seu corpo e Isabella pôde sentir o coração dele pulsar fortemente.

- Fique mais perto de mim - pediu, abraçando-a com mais intensidade. - Mais perto! Tão perto que eu possa imaginar você nua em meus braços, sua pele de seda em contato com a minha...

Isabella sabia que o calor que a invadia não era conseqüência do ar abafado do recinto, no entanto recusava-se a admitir o verdadeiro motivo das sensações inflamadas que a invadiam, tão fortes que ela temia não conseguir resistir.

- Eu quero ir embora - ela pediu, rouca, afastando-se dele com esforço.

- Já? Mas ainda é meia-noite!

Isabella sentia um medo crescente. Se ele continuasse ali abraçando-a daquela maneira por mais tempo... Estava muito claro em sua mente que ele apenas representava, mas seu corpo parecia não conseguir distinguir ficção de realidade... Ela correspondia às suas caricias como se... Como se... realmente o desejasse!

- Hoje foi um dia longo, e minha tia provavelmente vai me ligar amanhã cedo para informar o estado de saúde de meu avô!

- Pensei que você não estivesse interessada na saúde dele.

- E não estou – Isabella negou de pronto. - É que...

Edward afastou-se um pouco e encarou-a com severidade. Instintivamente Isabella quis esconder-se, fugir de seus sentimentos, fugir dele, e proteger-se de uma sensação que crescia rapidamente dentro dela e que poderia marcar sua vida para sempre! Por que ele a deixava tão abalada? Afinal, ele não era o primeiro homem com quem dançava tão intimamente, muito menos o primeiro a quem desejara! Ela nunca tivera um relacionamento íntimo, mas sabia muito bem o que era desejar alguém. Ela vivera todos os acontecimentos normais na vida de uma adolescente, envolvera-se com alguns rapazes e até se apaixonara algumas vezes, mas aquela era a primeira vez que tais sensações tomavam proporções que receava não poder controlar!

- O quê? – Edward insistiu, invadindo seus pensamentos.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – Isabella respondeu balançando a cabeça obstinadamente.

- Muito bem, então. Se você tem certeza de que quer ir embora, e que isso não é uma desculpa para escapar dos meus braços porque você tem medo de gostar...

Isabella encarou-o, invadida por um misto de raiva e descontentamento diante de seu comentário. Ele certamente apenas a provocava e testava, disse para si mesma. E normal, ele não poderia saber como ela se sentia... Ou poderia?

- Ah, eu não faria isso - ela reagiu com firmeza, sorrindo confiante. - Além do mais, nunca gostei muito de espaços apertados!

Esperava que suas palavras bastassem para calá-lo, mas em vez disso ele continuou:

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que o espaço entre seus braços está ocupado pelas inúmeras mulheres que já estiveram aí - disse com sinceridade.

- Eu tenho trinta e quatro anos. Naturalmente existiram... relacionamentos... – Edward retrucou, dando de ombros, despreocupado.

Isabella quase disse a ele que não se referia a relacionamentos, mas sim às muitas outras mulheres que suspeitava terem entrado e saído constantemente de sua vida. Em vez disso, porém, simplesmente balançou a cabeça e afastou-se.

Ele a seguiu até a porta, aberta por um funcionário uniformizado com tantas mesuras como se eles pertencessem à realeza, Isabella pensou ao pisar no tapete vermelho que conduzia ao estacionamento e aos canais.

- Eu prefiro voltar de carro – Isabella afirmou impaciente.

Não queria, vulnerável como estava, dividir com ele a intimidade de um passeio de gôndola à luz da lua!

Ao contrário do que ela imaginou, Edward nada comentou e simplesmente acenou para um dos carros do hotel.

A volta silenciosa para o hotel foi, de alguma forma, mais desconcertante do que os momentos compartilhados na pista de dança. Não conseguia entender como um homem na posição de Edward, que se comportava de tal maneira e que afinal estava sendo pago por ela, podia ser tão arrogante!

- Quanto mais óbvio for nosso comportamento em público, melhor - ele comentou já dentro do hotel, após chamar o elevador. - Por isso eu sugiro que amanhã nós nos concentremos nesse objetivo. Existem diversas excursões que podemos fazer juntos.

- Excursões? – Isabella interrompeu-o, intrigada. - Mas não é suficiente nos exibirmos apenas para os turistas. É necessário que sejamos vistos por gente que conhece Cullen.

- Zuran é uma cidade pequena. Tenho certeza de que... nossa amizade... vai chegar logo aos seus ouvidos – Edward afirmou assim que o elevador chegou.

Ele entrou junto com ela e apertou o botão referente a seu andar.

- Você não precisa subir comigo – Isabella protestou, mas as portas já haviam se fechado e o elevador estava em movimento.

- Do que você tem medo? - ele zombou. - De que eu a beije, ou de que não a beije?

- Nenhum dos dois! – Isabella negou com veemência.

- Mentirosa! - ele provocou. - Afinal, você é uma mulher, e é evidente que você quer...

- O que eu quero – Isabella interrompeu-o com raiva, já em frente a sua suíte - é que você se lembre que está sendo pago para agir como meu namorado em público, e isso é tudo!

Enquanto falava, ela procurava a chave na bolsa, e, por sorte, achou-a rapidamente.

A mão de Edward estava na maçaneta e ela suspirou profundamente quando ele abriu a porta para ela. O que ela faria se ele insistisse em entrar no quarto? E se ele insistisse em fazer bem mais do que isso? Seu coração começou a bater muito rápido, e Isabella pôs a mão no peito como que para conter a pulsação descontrolada.

Mantendo a porta aberta, Edward acendeu as luzes da suíte.

Isabella tinha a boca seca, seu corpo estava mole, e o sangue corria quente em suas veias. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente quando escutou a porta se fechar.

Deu meia-volta com intenção de pedir a Edward que saísse, mas deparou-se com o quarto vazio.

Edward se fora. Ele não entrara em seu quarto! Ele simplesmente fechara a porta e partira. Era exatamente isso que ela queria... não é mesmo?

* * *

_Preciso dizer que amo esse sheik? Não! que homem é esse?_

_Gente esse homem vai deixar nossa Bellinha louca, e louca de raiva ela vai ficar quando descobrir a verdade sobre ele!_

_E vou dizer mais, a Bella está fazendo uma confusão do cão! O Avô dela não é ruim gente, e esse suposto casamento é tudo um grande mal entendido kkkk... Mais, muita água vai correr, até a Bella se dar conta disso!_

E_Então meus amores... Até sabado... Se der posto antes... Bom fim de semana para vocês! Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooosss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi meus amoresss! Boooom Diaaaa! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Não deu para postar antes, esse final de semana foi corrido para mim, mais para compensar estou postando **2 em 1**... Então se preparem, porque o nosso Edward maravilhoso, não vai deixar esse casamento ser anulado! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella terminou o café de manhã e o garçom levou o carrinho, deixando uma garrafa de café fresco e o jornal que havia pedido.

Degustara o desjejum no terraço, sob o calor agradável do sol matutino, e deveria estar completamente tranqüila.

Mas não estava!

Seu celular começou a tocar e ela apanhou-o sobre a mesa.

- Isabella?

O som inesperado da voz do padrinho tirou-a de sua introspecção.

- Como estão indo as coisas com seu avô? - quis saber.

- Não estão – Isabella informou, desanimada. - Ainda não estive com ele. Parece que ele não está bem de saúde.

- Isabella, não estou conseguindo ouvir - interrompeu o padrinho, cuja voz mal se distinguia. A linha vai cair. Preciso desligar. Vou estar incomunicável nas próximas semanas. Assunto de governo...

Uma série de ruídos distorceu-lhe a voz de tal forma que Isabella não pôde entender o que ele dizia; no entanto, pareceu-lhe algo como "eu te amo". Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa à ligação foi cortada.

Triste, ela fitou o visor em branco. Não havia sentido em tentar retomar a ligação, pois não sabia onde ele se encontrava e não possuía nenhum número para contato.

Infelizmente não conseguira implorar para que o padrinho lhe mandasse o passaporte! Agora só podia contar com a ajuda de Edward para escapar a esse casamento.

Uma rápida onda de excitação passou perigosamente pelo corpo de Isabella, avisando-a para tomar cuidado. Como pôde permitir que Edward manobrasse a situação e a levasse para jantar num restaurante caríssimo quando, na verdade, seu intento seria atingido com maior facilidade se eles flertassem na praia?

Olhou para o celular. Quem sabe deveria ser educada e ligar para saber a respeito da saúde do avô. Nervosa, Isabella discou o número da casa dos parentes.

Uma voz desconhecida atendeu deixando Isabella confusa. Hesitante, indagou por sua tia, e perguntaram seu nome. Vários segundos mais tarde, ela deu um suspiro de alívio ao ouvir a voz conhecida.

Um tanto sem jeito, perguntou sobre o avô:

- Ele passou bem à noite - a tia informou. - Mas ainda está muito fraco. Ele insiste em ir à missa de manhã, mesmo não podendo. Infelizmente pediu ao seu secretário para levá-lo e quando me dei conta ele não estava mais aqui. Eu estou tão contente por você ter ligado, Isabella. Ele ficará muito feliz com sua preocupação.

A sinceridade na voz da tia fez com que Isabella sentisse mais desconforto e culpa, apesar de tentar convencer-se de que não havia motivos para arrependimentos. - Você está sendo maravilhosamente compreensiva - continuou a tia. - Eu prometo que em breve poderá vê-lo. Eu ia telefonar para convidar você para passear na feira de artesanato amanhã cedo e depois almoçar.

- Eu... Parece interessante – Isabella aceitou, insegura. Sentindo-se ainda mais culpada, ela rapidamente encerrou a ligação.

Precisava encontrar Edward, pensou decidida, para reafirmar que ela estava no comando da situação. Ele disse que a procuraria, mas sentia-se fortemente dominada por uma ansiedade inexplicável.

Ela queria... precisava ver Edward imediatamente!

Meia hora mais tarde encontrava-se na praia, lutando contra a frustração de explicar ao salva-vidas e ao jovem instrutor de windsurf o que queria. Porém, eles não reconheceram Edward pela descrição de Isabella, deixando-a desolada.

Que poderiam fazer se não o conheciam? A culpa era dela por não ter como encontrá-lo. Agradeceu aos dois funcionários muito eficientes e solícitos e voltou para o hotel.

Era hora do almoço, mas não sentia fome. O vazio que lhe invadia o corpo não podia ser preenchido com comida! Ela ficara enfurecida com as brincadeiras de Edward sobre sua virgindade, e extremamente atordoada com sua reação desmedida. É claro que ela não quis de fato ser beijada por ele, estava apenas supondo que, se ele o fizesse...

Rapidamente Isabella apertou o botão do elevador, torcendo para que ninguém notasse seu rosto corado ou o intenso tremor involuntário que lhe percorria o corpo.

O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Isabella sentia-se desprezível dentro do elevador que subia tranqüilamente. Ela era virgem, mas isso não significava que era reprimida sexualmente, tão ingênua e vulnerável que o simples olhar de um homem experiente e predador bastaria para excitá-la!

Mas, se Edward a tivesse beijado... Se ele o fizesse, Isabella certamente teria tido o bom senso de rejeitá-lo e mandá-lo às favas, garantiu para si. Eles tinham uma relação comercial e era assim que as coisas deveriam permanecer!

O elevador parou. Ela caminhou até seu quarto e abriu a porta prendendo a respiração. Dessa vez não havia nenhum homem nu deitado em sua cama. Que alívio! Disse para si mesma.

Meia hora mais tarde ainda tentava decidir o que faria durante o resto do dia. Deu uma volta a esmo no terraço. Não estava com ânimo para ir à praia. O guia que comprara sugeria diversas caminhadas pelos pontos turísticos da cidade. Folheou-o rapidamente, na certeza de que logo encontraria algo interessante.

Um dos passeios levava às construções antigas da cidade, incluindo a casa de um de seus fundadores que foi transformada em um museu destinado à preservação da memória cultural e religiosa da região.

Decidida, Isabella disse a si mesma que lhe faria muito bem se ocupar com algo que não fosse seu avô ou os problemas que ele representava. Após vestir uma calça leve de linho é uma confortável blusa de algodão, Isabella deixou o quarto.

O sol da tarde obrigou-a a usar óculos escuros, que procurou em sua bolsa enquanto um funcionário providenciava um táxi.

Pelo canto do olho viu uma reluzente limusine preta estacionar a alguns metros dela. .

Reparou com curiosidade num bando de funcionários se apressando a abrir as portas e vários homens de aparência importante saírem do veículo. Observou-os discretamente e por um instante assustou-se, mas logo relaxou balançando a cabeça tristemente.

Por um segundo imaginou que um dos homens de manto fosse Edward! Que ridículo! Não era só por causa do avô que precisava espairecer, disse para si com ironia ao caminhar em direção do táxi que a aguardava.

Isabella passou tanto tempo no museu que não percebeu que já escurecera. Ela deixou o prédio antigo inspirando profundamente o ar da noite, a cabeça fervilhando com as imagens que vira no seu interior.

Não era apenas o passado de Zuran que estava lá dentro, mas também a história de sua família, motivo pelo qual ficara tão entretida. Dentro do museu ela pôde sentir pela primeira vez suas raízes beduínas. Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu a necessidade de conhecer mais sobre aquele país, não apenas pela memória da mãe, mas pela sua própria.

O sutil aroma da brisa fez com que Isabella virasse a cabeça na direção do deserto. Naquela brisa estava a essência de seu passado, de seu destino. Ela fazia parte de um povo orgulhoso que percorreu aquelas terras nos tempos de Cleópatra e quando Marco Pólo realizou sua épica jornada pela estrada de seda.

Sem pensar no que fazia, Isabella encheu a mão de areia e observou os grãos escorrerem lentamente pelos vãos de seus dedos. Seu país...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que ela espantou ferozmente.

Um grupo de pessoas passou apressado, e o esbarrão acidental com seu corpo quebrou o encanto. O céu escurecera completamente e ela tinha fome. Acenou para um táxi e deu-lhe o endereço do hotel.

No saguão do hotel, Isabella olhou hesitante ao seu redor. Reservara uma mesa no restaurante italiano, e o fato de ser a única mulher desacompanhada quase a fez mudar de idéia. Zuran, porém, era um país extremamente cosmopolita e seguro, pensou com coragem, e afinal, o hotel estava preparado para satisfazer todas as necessidades dos turistas, mesmo às de uma mulher sozinha como ela.

Naquela noite vestira algo menos sofisticado, um vestido de linho preto abotoado na frente. O decote recatado ressaltava os ossos delicados na base do pescoço e a pulseira de ouro no pulso evidenciava seu braço esguio. A pulseira pertencera a sua mãe, e Isabella a tocou em busca de confiança.

Não estava habituada a jantar sozinha em um restaurante, mas recusou-se a comer solitariamente em sua suíte!

O recepcionista do hotel informou-a de que o restaurante italiano ficava no átrio perto dali e que poderia ser alcançado a pé ou de gôndola.

A gôndola seria perigosa demais, pois poderia trazer lembranças da noite anterior e, principalmente, de Edward! Uma sombra passou-lhe sobre o rosto. A expectativa de vê-lo outra vez a deixara tensa o dia todo, mas ele não a procurou. Teria ele arranjado alguém mais lucrativo para passar o tempo, financeira e sexualmente? Pelo que percebera, havia diversas mulheres querendo sua companhia.

Parada na escada, Isabella afirmou para si mesma que o curioso aperto em seu peito nada tinha a ver com ciúme. Ela?

Com ciúme das outras mulheres de Edward? Ridículo!

O funcionário acertara ao dizer que o restaurante não era distante. Isabella dobrou uma esquina e se encontrou no átrio que ele mencionara.

O jardim era repleto de fontes com jatos de água realizando complexos desenhos no ar. De repente, um jorro fortíssimo jogou a água para muito alto arrancando o aplauso de um grupo de crianças.

Sorrindo, Isabella caminhou até o restaurante.

Pela experiência da noite anterior, no restaurante francês, esperava que este fosse tão autêntico quanto o outro e certamente era, a musica típica dominava o ambiente e um garçom genuinamente italiano a conduziu a uma mesa e entregou-lhe o menu.

Meia hora mais tarde, quando Isabella tranqüilamente bebia uma taça de vinho e petiscava a entrada de frutos do mar que pedira, a porta do restaurante se abriu e deu passagem a um grupo de jovens rapazes extremamente barulhentos.

A reação dos garçons a fez perceber que não estavam satisfeitos com a atitude dos recém-chegados. Para ela, acostumada ao comportamento de certos homens na Europa, estava claro que haviam bebido. Sua atitude com os funcionários era quase agressiva, e mesmo que nenhum garçom aparentasse medo, eles eram muitos e transmitiam uma sensação de imprevisibilidade e perigo.

Em inglês eles ordenavam que lhes arrumassem uma mesa grande o bastante para todos, recusando-se a ouvir o maitrê explicando que todas estavam reservadas.

- Não me vem com essa, parceiro - um deles retrucou. - Eu posso ver muito bem que existem várias mesas vazias.

Discretamente, Isabella fingiu não perceber o que acontecia quando o garçom retirou o prato vazio a sua frente e serviu a refeição principal. Porém, quando agradeceu, escutou um dos homens dizer:

- Hei, olhem aquela princesa sentada sozinha. Nós vamos sentar ali, parceiro - avisou, apontando para a mesa vazia ao lado de Isabella.

Ela estremeceu. Percebeu que o maitrê tentava convencê-los a partir, mas obviamente eles não estavam dispostos a atendê-lo.

Procurou não demonstrar desconforto quando eles se aproximaram e sentaram em três mesas a sua volta, tão perto que se viu praticamente cercada.

Eles pediram mais bebidas enquanto faziam comentários vulgares e olhavam deliberadamente para ela, esperando que se voltasse em sua direção.

Isabella não estava exatamente apavorada, pois, afinal, vivera em Londres e se considerava relativamente acostumada a isso. Mas em Londres ela nunca estaria jantando sozinha ou em uma situação que a deixasse tão vulnerável.

Notou, preocupada, que os clientes de duas outras mesas, casais com crianças, levantaram e partiram, enquanto o comportamento do grupo a sua volta tomava-se mais desagradável.

Apesar de não ter acabado seu jantar, Isabella considerou impossível ficar ali. Aparentemente, os recém-chegados não tinham intenção de comer nada e se tomavam cada vez mais turbulentos. Uma fatia de pão voou por cima de sua cabeça, seguida por outra quando dois dos homens sentados em mesas diferentes começaram uma pequena guerra.

- O primeiro que acertar uma dentro do vestido dela ganha uma rodada grátis! - um deles gritou.

Foi o bastante para Isabella.

Levantou-se o mais calmamente possível, mas para seu horror, em vez de deixá-la passar eles a cercaram fazendo comentários sexuais explícitos sobre ela, enfurecendo-a.

Percebeu que o gerente estava ao telefone e o maitrê fazia o possível para ajudá-la, implorando para que os homens se afastassem.

- Quem de nós você vai querer, meu anjo? - o mais bêbado grunhiu para Isabella. - Ou nós devemos escolher para você?

- Quem vai ser o primeiro? - gritou para os amigos.

- Por favor, meus senhores, tenho que pedir que saiam _ protestou o maitrê.

- Nós não vamos a lugar algum, parceiro - retrucou o que perturbava Isabella.

- Ah, mas vocês vão sim...

A voz de Edward interrompeu a gritaria, sua aparição um choque maior para Isabella do que para o bando.

Instintivamente, ela virou-se em sua direção, um misto de surpresa e medo em sua expressão.

- Na verdade, eu posso dizer que vocês não vão só deixar o restaurante, como vão deixar o país.

Um deles começou a rir.

- Corta essa, parceiro. Você não pode fazer nada com a gente! Você está sozinho contra todos nós e além do mais... Nós estamos aqui pra isso, percebe?

- O gerente acabou de chamar a policia – Edward informou, imperturbável. - Temos leis neste país que condenam tal atitude com mulheres.

Isabella ouviu a chegada da polícia, que também não passou despercebida ao grupo de desordeiros.

Repentinamente, eles se calaram. Edward estendeu a mão para ela e Isabella passou no meio do grupo e foi ao seu encontro.

Neste instante a porta do restaurante se abriu e diversos policiais uniformizados adentraram o recinto.

- Venha – Edward chamou Isabella, tomando-a pelo braço. _ Vamos sair daqui...

Isabella não podia estar se sentindo melhor. Estava feliz em ter aquela mão firme e protetora amparando-a e conduzindo-a de volta para o hotel.

Observou-lhe a expressão séria, e a maneira que mantinha a boca cerrada dava-lhe um ar austero e severo.

Uma vez dentro do hotel, Isabella pensou tê-lo visto acenar com a cabeça para o recepcionista, mas ao caminharem depressa até o elevador se convenceu de que tudo não passava de fruto de sua imaginação.

O elevador subia e Isabella suspirou, aliviada.

_ Você não sabe como estou feliz em vê-lo - ela começou, mas Edward interrompeu-a com uma expressão severa.

_ Que diabos você estava fazendo? - indagou com fúria. - Por que não foi embora? Você deve ter percebido que...

A dureza de suas palavras fez Isabella calar-se.

O elevador parou e ambos saíram. As pernas de Isabella estavam bambas e ela sentia-se levemente enjoada.

Em frente ao quarto tentou abrir a bolsa para apanhar a chave, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela a deixou cair.

Quando se abaixou para apanhá-la, Edward a impediu, pegou a bolsa e a abriu. Distraída, Isabella reparou como ela era pequena nas mãos dele. Edward mantinha as unhas bem-aparadas, imaculadamente limpas, e seus dedos eram longos e finos.

Uma pequena parte dela reconhecia que provavelmente estava em choque, mas essa consciência era muito tênue e vaga, de modo que não pôde compreendê-la. No entanto, aceitava o fato como uma explicação para os tremores que percorriam visivelmente seu corpo e para a dor aguda que lhe travava a garganta e a impedia de se defender.

_ Você tem idéia do que poderia ter lhe acontecido se o gerente não...

_ Eu tentei ir embora – Isabella disse com dificuldade. Mas eles não deixaram.

Encontravam-se na suíte e a porta estava fechada. Seu estado de choque intensificou-se de repente e lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos e seu corpo tremia violentamente.

- Isabella!

A voz de Edward já não estava carregada de raiva.

- Isabella!

Quando repetiu seu nome, a voz de Edward pareceu-lhe um sussurro, algo semelhante a um gemido, e então ele a tomou nos braços.

Isabella conteve suas lágrimas com valentia. Podia sentir as mãos de Edward afagando-lhe os cabelos. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, encarou-o por alguns segundos, mergulhando no brilho verde daqueles olhos. Sua boca abriu-se ligeiramente e então sua cabeça repousou no braço que a envolvia.

- Isabella...

Pôde sentir quando ele abaixou a cabeça e o calor agradável de seu hálito roçou seus lábios. Desejara isso desde o dia em que entrou naquele quarto e o encontrou deitado em sua cama, admitiu atordoada, enquanto inspirava profundamente e sentia a pressão da boca dele na sua.

Paixão! Essa era a palavra que resumia tudo o que sentia, tudo de novo que vivia, a emoção que latejava dentro dela quando a boca dele se movia contra a sua, transportando-a para um mundo de prazer proibido.

Nada a alertou quando todas as barreiras que erguera para defender-se dele desmoronaram. Nada havia que impedisse o delírio que a dominava, o clamor pela liberdade de expressar seus desejos que percorria seu corpo.

- Você está em choque, Isabella, e isso não é... - ele murmurou, movendo os lábios em direção ao seu ouvido.

Freneticamente, Isabella ignorou o que ele tentava dizer, acariciou-lhe o queixo e tornou a cobrir-lhe os lábios com sua boca, mostrando com avidez o que desejava.

Ela sentiu a rigidez do corpo dele e sua respiração pesada, repentinamente consciente da hesitação dele. Quando Isabella se aconchegou a ele, o corpo trêmulo de receio que ele a abandonasse, encarou-o e percebeu o olhar faminto e viril e sentiu um sabor doce de vitória.

Beijou-o devagar, parou, e olhou fixamente para seus lábios.

Como se estivesse num sonho, percorreu as curvas do rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos e, ao senti-lo estremecer, instintivamente mordeu o próprio lábio.

- Isso não é uma boa idéia – Edward murmurou enquanto lhe tomava a mão e a beijava com sensualidade. O olhar dele passeava pelo seu rosto e seu corpo, acelerando seu coração e aquecendo o sangue em suas veias.

- Por que não? - ela murmurou, provocante.

- Porque - ele disse com firmeza - se eu tocar em você agora... Aqui... desse jeito...

Isabella estremeceu quando a mão dele apalpou com delicadeza seu seio e a ponta de seu polegar maliciosamente acariciou-lhe o mamilo.

_ Então – Edward prosseguiu com a voz rouca. - Eu vou ter que fazer isso de novo, e depois de novo, e então eu vou ter que...

Isabella sentia-se arder, e Edward fazia com que ela desejasse cada vez mais sentir-lhe as mãos... o corpo... contra seu próprio corpo nu.

O gemido que escapou da garganta de Isabella foi abafado pelo beijo ardente de Edward. Os sons de suas respirações dominaram o quarto e então, abruptamente, o som do fax interrompeu o encanto. Automaticamente eles estancaram. Edward soltou-a e deu um passo para trás.

_ Isso não pode acontecer – Isabella ouviu-o dizer enquanto voltava às costas para ela. - Isso não faz parte de nosso acordo.

Não faz parte do acordo! Desprezo, vergonha e humilhação, todos esses sentimentos a invadiram como uma onda de gelo que a trazia de volta à realidade.

Mecanicamente ela se dirigiu ao fax, mais com a intenção de fazer algo do que ler a mensagem que acabara de chegar.

Quando finalmente conseguiu focar as letras no papel, descobriu que era apenas o folheto de uma empresa de turismo que oferecia uma de suas promoções.

Enquanto fixava o olhar na folha de papel, lutando para não se virar e encarar Edward, ouviu o barulho da porta de sua suíte abrir e fechar em seguida.

Apesar de continuar com os olhos presos na mensagem, Isabella sabia que Edward se fora.

Algum dia, talvez, ficaria feliz por isso ter acontecido, disse para si friamente. Ela se alegraria por terem sido interrompidos e por ele a ter deixado! Algum dia. Mas não agora!

* * *

_Vocês imaginavam que o Edward fosse resistir a Bella? _

_Meninas eu imaginava que ele fosse cair em tentação de cara! Mas o homem é forte kkkkk... A Bella está é louca pelo homem, só que não quer se envolver com ele. Eu só quero ver quando ela se ver casada com o homem que todas nós queremos! Kkkkkk_

_O Edward vai ter muito trabalho para conquistar essa mulher, principalmente quando ela descobrir que ele não é quem ela pensava que ele fosse! E vou dizer mais, ela vai fazer esse homem ficar louco de raiva! Kkkk_

_E tudo por causa de uma mal entendido... o Avô da Bella errou ao afastar a filha da vida dele, mais a mãe da Bella também errou, mais foi o pai da Bella que salvou tudo! Logo, logo vocês vão entender do que estou falando! _

_Não fiquem com raiva da família da Bella, eles não são pessoas ruins! U.U_

_Então meus amores lindoosss... Até Terça-feira... Bom inicio de semana! Que Deus abençõe e proteja cada uma de vocês e suas familias e abençõe cada segundo da nossa semana! Robsteijooooooosssssssssss_

**_Até Terça!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Boa Tarde meus amoressss... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Vamos que vamos, porque nesse capítulo teremos o encontro da Bella com o avô dela... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Infeliz, Isabella empurrou para longe o desjejum intocado e concentrou-se na paisagem ensolarada através das janelas da sala de café da manhã.

Decidira comer lá naquela manhã porque esperava que a agitação das pessoas a sua volta prendesse sua atenção, e assim conseguisse pensar em algo que não a noite passada e, acima de tudo, em Edward.

Edward! Sempre que pensava nele, e isso ocorria com tanta freqüência que já não tinha paz de espírito, ela era invadida por sentimentos contraditórios de desejo e autocensura, combinados a uma sensação de perplexidade e incredulidade por ter se envolvido em tal situação. Como pudera desejá-lo?

De sua mesa, Isabella admirava desconsolada o saguão do hotel que parecia estar, naquela manhã, mais cheio de funcionários uniformizados do que de costume.

O garçom se aproximou para limpar sua mesa. A fim de passar o tempo enquanto aguardava a tia, Isabella caminhou até um cartaz que divulgava os passeios promovidos pelo hotel. Um deles chamou sua atenção e ela leu os detalhes da excursão seguidas vezes.

Um passeio pelo deserto, uma noite em um resort situado em um oásis onde se tem a possibilidade de sentir de perto a magia do deserto.

O deserto... Antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, Isabella entrou no escritório, de onde saiu dez minutos mais tarde com sua reserva nas mãos. Uma noite inteira longe de Edward lhe dava tempo para absorver os danos que sua reação instintiva causara em seu moral, e assim colocar sua cabeça de volta no devido lugar.

Tinha tempo suficiente para subir até sua suíte e trocar de roupa antes de encontrar a tia. Isabella sorriu para o grupo aparentemente nervoso que se aproximou do elevador privativo da suíte presidencial.

_ Todos parecem muito ocupados hoje - ela comentou.

_ Está havendo uma reunião lá em cima entre os donos do hotel - um dos homens uniformizados comentou e suspirou.

Os donos do hotel. O coração de Isabella acelerou. Aquilo significava que Cullen tinha voltado? E se tivesse chegado, quanto tempo levaria para procurá-la?

_ Hum... Isso cheira maravilhosamente bem – Isabella afirmou sorrindo quando cheirou o pedaço dourado de incenso que sua tia lhe estendia. Elas se encontravam no mercado de especiarias, onde a tia procurava com muito empenho algumas essências e as apresentava a Isabella. Maravilhada, Isabella examinava a pedra dourada em sua mão.

Era extremamente instigante viver no novo milênio e manusear algo familiar a civilizações tão antigas. Havia algo de especial naquele país, Isabella pensava consigo mesma ao devolver a pedra ao vendedor.

_ Eu tenho ótimas notícias para você - comunicou a tia, após convidá-la a tomar um suco. - Seu avô está muito melhor e convidou-a para visitá-lo esta tarde - prosseguiu, entregando-lhe um copo, radiante.

Isabella quase derrubou a bebida. Seria apenas coincidência que seu avô a convidara justamente quando o sheik Cullen voltara a Zuran? Seu corpo ficou tenso, numa reação de defesa.

_ Me desculpe, mas não vai ser possível. Eu... eu tenho outros planos. – Isabella sentiu-se orgulhosa por conseguir aparentar calma, mesmo evitando o olhar da tia.

O silêncio que se seguiu revelou-lhe que sua resposta não era a esperada pela tia, por isso sentiu-se culpada e desconfortável. A última coisa que queria era desagradar ou preocupar aquela mulher que sempre fora extremamente gentil com ela, mas afinal, lembrou-se, conhecia os verdadeiros planos de seu avô.

Sua tia sorria, mas Isabella sabia que era um sorriso forçado.

_ Seu avô vai ficar desapontado, Isabella - a tia disse em voz baixa. - Ele espera com tanta ansiedade por esse momento, mas se você está ocupada...

- Eu... eu programei uma viagem até o deserto amanhã _ Isabella explicou, na defensiva. - E eu preciso fazer algumas coisas antes...

A tia ouviu a explicação de Isabella com expressão grave. Insistiu em acompanhar Isabella até o hotel, mas uma vez lá, recusou o convite para uma xícara de café.

Ela estava prestes a entrar no táxi quando um impulso inexplicável fez Isabella correr até o carro e avisar que havia mudado de idéia.

Atordoada com sua fraqueza, Isabella enterrou os dentes em seu lábio inferior quando a tia aprovou sua decisão e lhe deu um abraço carinhoso.

- Eu sei que não é fácil para você, Isabella, mas garanto que seu avô não é nenhum monstro. Ele gosta muito de você. .

Um leve arrepio percorreu a coluna de Isabella quando ouviu as palavras inconscientemente sinistras da tia, mas já era tarde para mudar de idéia.

- Seu avô descansa depois do almoço, mas eu providenciarei para que um carro venha buscá-la. Quatro e meia está bem para você?

Isabella não pôde fazer nada a não ser concordar com um gesto de cabeça.

Isabella tinha esperanças de que Edward a procurasse, pois, afinal, ainda não lhe pagara nada, mas não havia mensagens para ela.

Isabella dizia a si mesma que a sensação de aperto em seu peito devia-se simplesmente a sua ansiedade em discutir com ele os acontecimentos do dia e decidir qual ação deveria ser tomada. Era natural, obviamente, que ela sentisse um misto de ansiedade e pressa uma vez que o sheik Cullen estava de volta. E sobre a noite passada, bem, o que era um beijo, afinal?

Somente ela sabia o quanto sua reação fora exagerada! Ela não era tão ingênua a ponto de enganar-se e dizer que o beijo significara algo para ele. .

Então, por que ele não a procurou? E por que ela não insistiu para que ele a procurasse?

Eram mais de duas horas, e apesar de não ter comido nada o dia inteiro ela não sentia fome. A perspectiva de encontrar o avô fazia seu estômago contrair-se. Seu nervosismo era aguçado por pontadas desagradáveis causadas pela volta de Cullen e pela ausência de Edward.

Isabella hesitou em frente ao seu guarda-roupa. O conjunto de vestido e blazer de linho seria uma boa escolha, modesto, porém moderno, ou quem sabe devesse usar o vestido de cambraia...

Ou... Sua mão tremeu levemente quando retirou uma calça preta lisa do armário. De corte simples, aquela peça preta sempre seria especial para ela. Fora presente da mãe semanas antes de sua morte, um presente que lhe daria sorte nas entrevistas pré-universitárias.

Mas Isabella não a usou nas entrevistas, e sim no enterro de seus pais. Quando, contudo, tocava o tecido macio, não era do momento fúnebre que se lembrava, e sim, do carinho de sua mãe quando entrou na butique e disse que iria lhe comprar um presente, a felicidade e o orgulho em seu rosto quando insistiu para que Isabella provasse praticamente todas as peças da loja antes de escolher a melhor.

Aquela calça tinha um apelo emocional muito forte para Isabella, e às vezes podia jurar que sentia o cheiro de sua mãe impregnado na roupa.

A calça ainda servia, e na verdade, examinando sua imagem no espelho podia dizer que ela estava um pouquinho larga na cintura.

Eram quase quatro e meia, hora de descer para o saguão.

Seu traje formal atraiu diversos olhares discretos em seu trajeto até a saída. Mais uma vez havia um tapete vermelho em seu caminho até o estacionamento onde estavam paradas diversas limusines pretas e reluzentes.

Enquanto aguardava a chegada do motorista, Isabella examinou com discreta curiosidade os veículos enormes, mas sua atenção desviou-se completamente quando um carro parou a sua frente e seu primo Sam saiu com imenso sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ao abraçá-lo, Isabella percebeu vagamente uma agitação entre os motoristas e em seguida um grupo trajando mantos típicos saiu pela porta da frente. Mas foi Sam quem olhou diretamente para o grupo, segurando o braço de Isabella, agitado.

_ Aquele é Cullen com seu tio-avô.

_ O quê? Onde? - Seu coração teve um sobressalto, mas quando olhou na direção em que Sam apontava os homens já tinham entrado na limusine. .

- Você já o conheceu? - o primo indagou quando os carros partiram. - Ele é legal, não é mesmo?

Isabella escondeu seu desapontamento. Era evidente que o primo idolatrava seu pretendente. , - Não, ainda não - ela informou ao entrar no carro. À medida que o veículo se distanciava do hotel um pensamento repentino invadiu-a. - Então Cullen estava usando um manto?

- Isso mesmo - Sam confirmou.

- Apesar de sua formação ocidental?

- Sim - ele concordou, um tanto confuso. - Ah, entendi! - ele sorriu em seguida. - O tio-avô de Cullen foi como... Como um padrinho para Cullen quando seus pais morreram num acidente de avião no deserto. Eu não me lembro disso porque não tinha nem nascido nessa época, mas uma vez escutei uma conversa entre meu pai e meu avô. Cullen foi estudar na Inglaterra, mas seu tio-avô sempre o tratou como se ele fosse seu próprio filho. É uma grande honra para a nossa família que o tio-avô apóie seu casamento com Cullen. É bom você ser uma pessoa simples, minha prima, porque Cullen não aprova o comportamento de algumas turistas que vêm aqui para Zuran.

- Ele não aprova? – Isabella replicou com um cinismo sutil.

- E o comportamento dele? Ele é...

- Cullen é um homem muito sério, todos que o conhecem sabem disso. Ele tem valores muito arraigados. Leah, minha amiga e prima de segundo grau, diz que sente vergonha de seu sexo quando vê o jeito que algumas mulheres se aproximam dele. Ele é muito rico, você sabe, e quando elas vêm aqui para o hotel e encontram com ele, fazem de tudo para atrair sua atenção. Mas ele não se interessa por elas. Leah diz que é porque... - Ele fez uma pausa e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Isabella, mas ela estava tão furiosa com suas ingênuas revelações que não prestou muita atenção nele. – Cullen é um homem muito orgulhoso e nunca permitiria que alguém prejudicasse o nome de sua família - Sam continuou em tom solene.

Naquele momento eles chegaram à mansão da família, e Isabella deu um suspiro quando o automóvel estacionou em frente à entrada.

Seu avô insistia em viver na casa que pertencera à família desde os tempos em que Zuran fazia parte da rota comercial do oriente e seus parentes prosperavam nos negócios. No entanto, como a tia lhe explicara, poucos anos atrás o tio de Isabella convencera o avô a ampliar a mansão e conferir-lhe um estilo moderno. Na parte antiga da casa, entretanto, ainda estavam de pé os tradicionais moinhos de vento.

A família não mantinha mais o costume de reservar às mulheres uma parte separada da casa, como na época em que sua mãe vivia ali, mas sua tia prontamente lhe explicou, assim que conduziu Isabella a um salão muito bem-decorado, que seu avô ainda mantinha uma área privativa para si.

_ Jared, seu secretário, vai levá-la até ele - informou-lhe a tia. - Ele esteve muito doente, Isabella - continuou hesitante.

_ e eu gostaria de pedir para que você... faça concessões... ao modo de vida dele. Ele amava muito a sua mãe, e a morte dela...

A tia fez uma pausa balançando a cabeça, desconsolada, enquanto Isabella viu-se forçada a engolir sua mágoa e calar-se.

Uma criada trouxe um café que exalava um aroma forte e marcante. Sua mãe nunca perdera a paixão por essa bebida, e só seu cheiro bastava para trazer-lhe boas lembranças dela. Alguns minutos depois, quando Isabella recusou uma segunda xícara, um empregado aproximou-se com uma reverência e pediu-lhe que o acompanhasse.

Com o coração batendo forte e a cabeça erguida, Isabella o seguiu.

Eles percorreram diversos corredores antes que o funcionário parasse em frente a uma grande porta de madeira entalhada.

A sala era fresca e sombreada, suas janelas estreitas davam para um jardim interno de onde vinha o som de água que tanto agradava aos habitantes do deserto. A sala cheirava a incenso e sândalo, que lhe trazia à memória a pequena caixa em que a mãe guardava suas mais preciosas lembranças.

Como as emoções embaçaram-lhe temporariamente a visão, não conseguiu distinguir as feições do homem deitado em um divã a poucos metros de distância.

_ Chegue mais perto para que eu possa vê-la – Isabella ouviu-o pedir. - Meu médico proibiu-me de fazer muito esforço, por isso preciso ficar deitado neste divã para não desagradá-lo.

Isabella escutou a leve risada irônica que se seguiu àquela frase e controlou a emoção.

A descrição do avô feita pela mãe formara na mente de Isabella a imagem de um homem forte e obstinado, um homem que oprimiu os sentimentos de sua mãe, e agora que podia vê-lo pessoalmente esperava encontrar essas características em seu semblante. No entanto, o homem a sua frente possuía uma aparência frágil. Sua mão achava-se apoiada ao encosto bordado do divã e Isabella pôde perceber em sua postura todo o orgulho ao qual a mãe sempre se referia. Ela, porém, não conseguia ver naqueles olhos que a examinavam minuciosamente a rejeição e a raiva que tanto feriram a mãe.

- Eu não me pareço muito com minha mãe – Isabella disse friamente.

- Você não precisa parecer com ela. Você é parte dela e isso é suficiente. Filha de minha filha! Sangue do meu sangue! Eu esperei muito tempo até você vir a mim, Isabella. Algumas vezes cheguei até a temer que você não viesse a tempo e que eu nunca fosse conhecê-la pessoalmente. Entretanto, sempre conheci você com meu coração. Mas você está enganada - ele acrescentou abruptamente, o tom de voz mais forte. - Você é como minha Renée. Ela era minha filha do coração, minha filha mais nova.

A mãe dela era minha terceira esposa.

Isabella desviou o olhar com raiva.

- Você não aprova minha atitude. Não precisa negar, eu vejo em seus olhos. Eu vejo como eles brilham e queimam com as emoções. Você é igual a sua mãe.

Isabella não conseguia falar palavra alguma.

Estava chocada com seu aspecto extremamente frágil. Sabia que ele era velho, ele tinha quarenta anos quando sua mãe nasceu, mas de alguma forma ela se convencera de que ele ainda era o homem forte e impiedoso que sua mãe conhecera.

Não essa pessoa envelhecida, de barbas brancas cujos olhos escuros transmitiam uma compreensão que a perturbava.

De alguma forma as palavras secas que gostaria de dizer, as indagações sobre seu repentino desejo em vê-la, e o cinismo que pretendia mostrar recusaram-se a sair.

Em vez disso...

Isabella ergueu o braço e a luz refletiu em sua pulseira de ouro.

Imediatamente seu avô estremeceu.

- Você está usando o bracelete de Renée! _ Ele suspirou.

- Foi meu último presente para ela... Eu tenho uma fotografia em que ela o usa.

Para o espanto de Isabella ele apanhou um álbum de fotografias que ela não tinha notado ao seu lado, e pediu que se aproximasse.

À medida que seus dedos frágeis viravam as páginas o coração de Isabella acelerava em seu peito. Todas as fotografias do álbum eram de sua mãe e algumas delas...

Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando ela reconheceu uma delas. Era uma foto dela recém-nascida no colo da mãe. Seu pai tinha uma exatamente igual em seu escritório!

Imediatamente ela colocou a mão sobre o álbum impedindo que ele virasse a página, e indagou com a voz trêmula:

- Essa fotografia, como...

- Seu pai enviou para mim - ele contou. - Ele mandou várias fotografias suas, Isabella, e muitas cartas também.

- Meu pai! - Esse fato era novo para Isabella, e ela precisou de alguns minutos para assimilá-lo. Para ela era difícil aceitar tal atitude do pai, principalmente porque não lhe contara nada. E sua mãe, ela saberia? Isabella ficou gelada. Com certeza não.

O que poderia ter motivado seu pai se ele sabia exatamente como seu avô magoara sua mãe?

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, Isabella sabia que o avô podia ler os seus pensamentos.

Sem jeito, ele acenou para que ela se aproximasse.

- Há uma caixa ali. Eu gostaria que você a trouxesse para mim - ele pediu, quando ela hesitou.

A caixa estava em cima de uma mesa de madeira habilmente entalhada, a superfície lisa e quente ao toque. Só em olhá-la Isabella sabia que era muito antiga.

- Isso pertenceu ao meu avô - ele contou quando apanhou a caixa das mãos de Isabella. - Ele era um mascate e essa caixa o acompanhava a todos os lugares. Ela foi feita por um artesão a pedido de um sultão do grande Império Otomano. - O avô esboçou um breve sorriso. - Ele era um grande contador de histórias, e muitas vezes, quando eu era criança, eu me sentava a seus pés para ouvir seus contos, fossem eles verídicos ou não!

Enquanto falava, apanhou um pesado molho de chaves, buscando no meio delas a que lhe servia.

Seus dedos, evidentemente enrijecidos pela idade, lutaram para enfiar a chave na minúscula fechadura e quando ele abriu sua tampa, Isabella pôde sentir os aromas de sândalo e rosas que emanavam de seu interior. . .

Ela não conseguia ver o que havia dentro da caixa, mas esperou pacientemente o avô remexer em seu conteúdo até encontrar o que procurava.

- Leia isso - ele ordenou bruscamente, estendendo a ela um envelope. - É uma carta de seu pai, contando-me de seu nascimento.

Isabella apanhou o envelope com hesitação. Não sabia se estava pronta para ler o que o pai escrevera. Sempre o considerara um homem de sólidos valores morais e de grande honra. E se lesse algo que abalasse sua crença...

- Leia - o avô insistiu com impaciência.

Isabella respirou fundo.

Para aquele que é o pai de minha amada Renée, eu tenho o prazer em informar que agora sou pai de um lindo bebê.

Quando Renée entrou em minha vida acreditei que não haveria espaço em meu coração para amar outra pessoa, mas eu estava errado. Eu lhe escrevo para contar como foi maravilhoso o nascimento de Isabella e para lhe dizer que agora nós dividimos a mesma situação, ambos somos pais, e que nós recebemos a dádiva de sermos pais de duas mulheres. É na qualidade de pai que eu lhe escrevo implorando para que reconsidere sua decisão de excluir Renée de sua família. Eu me casei porque eu tenho certeza de que posso dar a Renée todo o amor de que ela precisa. Nós nos amamos, amamos nossa filha e nossa vida está repleta de amor e alegria. Mas e você?

Você virou as costas para a sua própria filha, negando o amor que ela sente por você.

Mais uma vez eu lhe imploro para que reconsidere sua decisão e ponha seu orgulho de lado. Eu sei o quanto significa para Renée ouvir uma palavra sua, especialmente neste momento.

Qualquer que seja sua decisão, eu prometi a minha filha que você, seu avô, e o resto da família ficarão informados sobre sua vida.

A carta continha a assinatura oficial de seu pai, mas Isabella via aquelas letras com dificuldade, pois suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. Mesmo que por um segundo, sentia vergonha por ter duvidado de seu pai.

Após apanhar a carta de sua mão e colocá-la novamente na caixa, o avô disse, ríspido:

- Seu pai era um homem bom, no entanto não era o homem que eu escolhi para a minha Renée.

- Meu pai era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Um homem muito especial – Isabella corrigiu-o com orgulho.

Sua mãe saberia que o marido tinha escrito tal carta? Mesmo que soubesse, nem ela nem seu pai haviam lhe contado! De repente, apesar dos planos secretos do avô, sentia-se feliz por ter vindo a Zuran!

- Ele entendeu meus sentimentos de pai - o avô reconheceu.

Isabella fechou os olhos para conter a intensidade das emoções que estremeceram seu corpo.

- Você diz isso agora! Você afirma que amava minha mãe, mas nunca a procurou para... – Isabella recusou-se a dizer a palavra "perdoar", pois de acordo com seu entendimento, era sua mãe que tinha o direito a tal presente, não seu avô! - Você deveria saber o quanto significava para ela ouvir uma palavra sua!

Era impossível para Isabella esconder seus sentimentos, ou sua dor por mais tempo. Sabia que o avô deveria ouvir toda a mágoa guardada em seu peito. .

- Quando ela foi embora você disse que nunca mais permitiria que seu nome fosse pronunciado nesta casa. Você disse que ela estava morta para você e para toda a família, você os proibiu de ter qualquer contato com ela. Você a deixou morrer pensando que você não a amava mais! Como pôde fazer isso?

- Isabella explodiu, soluçando como uma criança.

Enquanto ela procurava controlar-se, percebia a dor invadir os olhos do avô. De repente o corpo daquele homem contraiu-se um pouco e ele parecia mais velho e frágil do que quando entrou na sala.

- Não há nada que eu possa dizer para aliviar a sua dor.

Nenhuma palavra irá diminuir seu sofrimento, ou o meu - ele disse com sobriedade. - Ainda é muito cedo. Talvez com o tempo... Mas na minha idade o tempo não é mais um aliado. Desculpe por minha desatenção com você, Isabella, mas agora que meu médico parou com todo o seu alarde inútil, eu darei instruções para que um quarto seja preparado para você. Nós dois temos muito que conversar.

Como, por exemplo, sobre sua vontade de me ver casada com o homem de sua escolha? Isabella suspeitou, e abruptamente posse na defensiva; ele poderia parecer frágil e arrependido agora, mas ela não iria se esquecer da esperteza e falsidade de que sempre fora capaz.

E uma vez que estivesse morando ali, embaixo de seu teto, ela seria como uma prisioneira. Sem o passaporte não tinha como deixar o país. Isso significava que deveria manter o seu plano de fazer com que Cullen se recusasse a aceitá-la como esposa.

Mesmo que isso significasse ver Edward novamente e enfrentar os riscos deste encontro?

Sem meios para encontrar uma resposta verdadeiramente racional para suas dúvidas, Isabella quis mostrar ao avô sua firme determinação de permanecer independente.

- Eu fiz uma reserva para uma viagem até o deserto amanhã, por isso...

- O deserto! - Para sua surpresa, os olhos dele se arregalaram de prazer e aprovação. - É uma boa idéia que você se interesse pelo país que faz parte de sua herança cultural. Eu gostaria muito de poder acompanhá-la! Mas você pode me contar tudo o que viu depois! Eu informarei no hotel que Jared irá buscá-la quando você voltar.

Ele parecia estar cansado, mas instintivamente Isabella sentia que seu orgulho era grande demais para que ele admitisse qualquer fraqueza. Quaisquer que tenham sido as suas mentiras, Isabella percebia agora que ele realmente estivera doente. A pele acinzentada e o rosto pálido denunciavam sua fraqueza. Uma emoção inesperada e indevida tomou conta dela: uma sensação de proximidade e os laços de sangue que os uniam simplesmente a desarmavam e ela sentia que não tinha armas para lutar contra essa emoção. Ele era seu avô, o homem que dera vida à mãe que amara tanto, e a ponte pela qual poderia reviver as suas mais preciosas lembranças.

Sufocando o soluço em sua garganta, Isabella levantou-se, e como o avô estendeu-lhe as mãos, Isabella respondeu ao carinho.

- Amada criança de minha amada filha - ele murmurou emotivamente quando a porta se abriu e Jared, seu secretário, entrou para levá-la de volta ao hotel.

Apenas após ter chegado ao hotel Isabella questionou-se sobre o porquê de não ter desafiado o avô, já que conhecia suas verdadeiras intenções. Será que as emoções que ele demonstrara eram realmente verdadeiras? Ou ele estava apenas tentando manipulá-la? Não seria ela boba o bastante para ser influenciada pelo seu aspecto frágil, por uma carta antiga de seu pai e por algumas palavras carinhosas?

Mas a situação era muito mais complexa! Muito mais! Na presença de seu avô, na casa que fora de sua mãe, Isabella era forçada a mergulhar fundo em sentimentos ocultos no fundo de sua alma.

A morte dos pais a obrigara a crescer antes do tempo, a amadurecer quando ainda era jovem, e de certa forma, representar para si mesma o papel de pai e mãe. Seu padrinho, apesar de sua atenção, era um diplomata, um homem dedicado à carreira, e na realidade não tinha a menor idéia das necessidades de uma garota de dezessete anos. Isabella sabia muito bem que, se fosse uma pessoa diferente, poderia ter perdido o rumo. O estilo de vida de seu padrinho permitia a ela uma liberdade quase total, fazendo com que a vida lhe cobrasse decisões mais adequadamente tomadas por um adulto. Dessa forma ela precisou "policiar" seu comportamento e se tomar responsável por suas emoções e por sua reputação.

Naquela tarde, na companhia do avô, percebeu como era pesado o fardo que carregava e como sentia falta de alguém para ajudá-la, aconselhá-la, guiá-la e amá-la! Ela precisava da família que lhe fora negada!

Ela reconhecia que havia um grande perigo no ar. Uma vez que necessitava da aceitação de sua "família" a tal ponto, poderia cair na armadilha de trocar sua liberdade e independência por esse reconhecimento!

O peso de seus pensamentos fazia a sua cabeça latejar.

* * *

_E ai meninas, Gostaram?_

_O avô da Bella errou, mais quem nunca errou na vida?... Perdoar é divino, e faz bem para a alma da pessoa que perdoa e recebe o perdão! A Bella se permitiu perdoar e enterrar o passado, se deixando amar!_

_Gente esse Sam só fala o que não deve! O Edward não é um mostro não! Eu acho que a Bella tem um pouco de aversão pela imagem de poder do Edward! KKK_

_Mas quem não quer um Sheik desses? Eu quero lol_

_Então meus amores... Fiquem com o Papai do céu... Bom fim de Tarde para vocês! Até Quinta-feira! Robsteijooossss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Boaaa Tardeee Amores! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim *-*, hoje vamos ter alguns cenas de ciúmes, briga entre Edward e Bella... Se preparem! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella estudava sua imagem refletida no espelho do quarto e tentava afugentar o sono. Quase não dormira na noite anterior e, além disso, os poucos momentos em que conseguira se desligar foram povoados por sonhos sombrios nos quais era perseguida por um homem de túnica branca cujas feições não pôde distinguir. Em seu pesadelo pedia ajuda a Edward, mas ele, mesmo podendo vê-la, a ignorava e se divertia, rodeado por um bando de mulheres. Uma vez apenas ele a fitara, balançara a cabeça e dissera com crueldade: "Vá embora, pequena virgem. Eu não quero você".

E de manhã, mesmo após o fim da noite, Isabella sentia como se uma sombra negra ainda pairasse sobre ela. Não havia mais tempo para convencer Cullen de que ela não era uma boa esposa, e mais uma vez Edward a abandonava.

Lentamente saiu da frente do espelho. Já preparara uma pequena mala para passar a noite e vestira um traje que esperava ser adequado para enfrentar o deserto. Usava uma blusa de mangas curtas, calça cáqui e sapatos esportivos e resistentes. Levava também uma jaqueta de mangas compridas, um chapéu, óculos escuros e uma garrafa d'água. Contudo, o espírito de aventura e o entusiasmo que haviam motivado a viagem tinham desaparecido, deixando um triste vazio em seu lugar.

Agora ela estava com medo, Isabella admitiu tremendo. E com toda razão! Seus pensamentos a deixavam atordoada! Não havia sentido em acreditar que amava Edward.

Amar? Desde quando a palavra amor entrou no jogo? Ela tentou zombar da situação.

Apenas dois dias antes não queria admitir que estava sexualmente atraída por ele, e dois dias antes disso nem sabia de sua existência. E nesse momento, tentava se convencer de que o amava! Não, não era nada disso, corrigiu-se. Ela não o amava.

O telefone tocou e ela alcançou o aparelho depressa. Era a recepcionista avisando que sua condução chegara.

Apanhando a mala, Isabella disse a si mesma que um tempo para pensar lhe faria bem. Era uma pena viver nesses tempos modernos.

No passado seria simples montar num camelo e atravessar a fronteira sem precisar apresentar um passaporte...

Um grupo de recém-chegados se aglomerava no saguão e a organização do passeio não pôde fazer nada por Isabella senão apontar para o veículo que os aguardava do lado de fora.

Mesmo seus óculos escuros não conseguiram protegê-la da forte luz do sol que ofuscou seus olhos no trajeto até o automóvel.

Enquanto tentava se acostumar com a claridade sentiu alguém tirar a mala de suas mãos, e em seguida segurar sua cintura para ajudá-la a sentar-se no banco da frente do automóvel. Ouviu a porta do passageiro se abrir e logo depois o porta malas se fechar. Quando o motorista entrou no carro e ela virou-se para olhá-lo, não pôde disfarçar a surpresa!

- Edward! - exclamou com a voz fraca. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

Isabella quis desviar o olhar enquanto procurava recuperar o fôlego. O aperto no peito era tão intenso que chegava a doer, e um forte calor, reação à presença inesperada, percorreu-lhe o corpo.

- Você reservou uma viagem para o deserto - ele disse enquanto punha o automóvel em movimento.

- Sim... Mas...

- Mas o quê? - desafiou-a como se nada estivesse acontecendo. - Eu pensei que faria sentido. O deserto é um lugar extremamente sedutor, e seu pretendente não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber que sua futura noiva passou a noite com outro homem. E como foi o encontro com seu avô? Tudo perdoado? - petulante, ele mudou de assunto.

- Minha mãe é quem deveria perdoá-lo – Isabella retrucou. - Mas ela morreu acreditando que ele não a amava mais.

Houve um pequeno silêncio antes que Edward falasse num tom estranhamente sério:

- Então eu imagino que seu avô deve achar muito difícil perdoar a si mesmo.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com os sentimentos dele! _ Isabella esbravejou, logo se interrompendo, pois sabia que não era verdade. - Eu pensei que ele fingia estar doente - contou a Edward.

- E ele fingia?

- Não - informou-lhe. - Mas isso não significa que ele tenha o direito de fazer o que pretende com minha vida. - Talvez ele ache que esse casamento vá fazer bem para você – Edward sugeriu. - A geração dele ainda acredita que uma mulher precisa de um protetor, de um marido. Além disso, ele manteria você aqui, perto da família de sua mãe e a sustentaria.

- O quê? - tornou ela, incrédula. - Como pode dizer isso depois do que eu lhe contei? Meus sentimentos... Minhas necessidades... São a última coisa com que ele se preocupa.

- Você acredita que seja assim! Se pudesse deixar Zuran agora, o que você faria... Para onde iria?

Isabella olhou-o atentamente. Por que de repente ele estava bancando o advogado do diabo? Por diversão?

- Eu iria para casa... Para a Inglaterra. Eu tenho vinte e três anos e em breve pretendo fazer minha pós-graduação. Há tanta desigualdade no mundo, pude ver isso quando trabalhei na área de serviço social. Eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa para ajudar as pessoas.

- Como esposa de um homem rico você pode fazer bem mais do que num simples emprego.

- Eu já lhe disse, nunca poderia me casar com um homem que eu não ame e respeite. E pelo que Sam me contou, eu deveria adorá-lo como a um deus! Sam o idolatra e não vê a hora em que eu me case para poder dizer que Cullen é seu parente. E é claro que ele não é o único! Pelo que parece, minha família inteira está delirando de alegria com a possibilidade deste casamento.

- Seu primo parece uma fonte preciosa de informações – Edward comentou com secura, deixando Isabella um tanto preocupada.

- Sam é jovem e impressionável. Como eu disse, ele idolatra Cullen e acredita que ele não pode me causar mal algum.

- Às vezes um modelo e mentor pode ser útil a um jovem.

- Oh, eu concordo com isso. Mas se um homem simplesmente classifica as mulheres em dois grupos, boas ou más, virtuosas ou imorais, enquanto ele pode fazer tudo o que quer, deixa de ser, na minha opinião, um modelo a ser seguido.

- Se você olhar para a sua esquerda, poderá ver os cavalos da família real sendo exercitados – Edward a interrompeu calmamente.

Isabella sentiu-se tentada a prosseguir com suas críticas, mas quando viu os cavalos correndo, a excitação diante de tamanha demonstração de força fez com que se calasse e aplaudisse os animais em silêncio.

- Você ainda é totalmente contra esse casamento? – Edward perguntou minutos mais tarde.

- É claro que sim. Por que não seria? Nunca vou me casar com um homem que não amo.

- Quem sabe você comece a amá-lo depois do casamento.

Isabella olhou-o com desprezo.

- Nunca - negou com veemência. - E mesmo que eu fizesse isso, duvido que um sheik correspondesse aos meus sentimentos. O nosso casamento significaria para ele um acordo diplomático bem sucedido. Eu preciso fazer com que ele mude de idéia e se recuse até em considerar essa idéia.

- Você já parou para pensar que ele pode estar sentindo a mesma coisa? Por que não se encontra com ele e, quem sabe, discute o assunto?

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

- Ao contrário de mim, ele teve a chance de dizer não! Afinal, com toda a sua influência, ele poderia simplesmente não aceitar, e pronto. Mas por que você, de repente, está tão interessado em promover esse casamento? Você não quer mais ganhar o que combinamos?

Ou será que ele a queria fora de sua vida por ter percebido como ela se sentia a seu respeito? Um homem como ele definitivamente não ia querer uma mulher apaixonada aos seus pés!

Apaixonar-se? Mas ela não se sentia assim, não é mesmo?

Isabella fechou os olhos desconsolada. Será que ela já não tivera desilusões sentimentais suficientes em sua vida? .

- Segure-se. Daqui a pouco nós vamos sair da estrada e entrar no deserto – Edward avisou sem tirar os olhos da pista.

Isabella agarrou-se firme ao banco quando eles entraram no terreno irregular e percorreram um caminho que parecia completamente indefinido. Edward, no entanto, não teve dificuldade para seguir as tênues marcas de pneus no solo arenoso.

Dentro de poucos minutos viram-se totalmente cercados por dunas de areia. Um tanto ansiosa, Isabella virou-se e olhou para trás.

- Como... Como você sabe o caminho? - perguntou, insegura.

- Eu sei a direção certa por causa da posição do sol - ele informou, indiferente, completando em seguida: - Além do mais, os automóveis próprios para esse tipo de terreno são equipados com bússola e computador de bordo. Uma tempestade de areia forte pode, além de reduzir à visibilidade a zero, apagar todas as trilhas. Vê aquele pássaro ali? - ele apontou uma ave distante.

- O que é?

- É um falcão - ele respondeu estendendo a mão até o console. Por um instante as pontas de seus dedos roçaram o joelho de Isabella. Imediatamente o corpo dela foi invadido por uma onda de calor, ansioso pelo toque de Edward. Se ela se virasse para ele, tomasse sua mão e o beijasse; se o tocasse como desejava ser tocada... Mas era tarde demais. Ele retirou a mão quando conseguiu apanhar o binóculo. Era isso que ele oferecia para ela! Binóculos! Quando ela só queria uma única coisa dele...

- Olhe com atenção. Provavelmente é um pássaro treinado.

Alguns dos moradores mais ricos de Zuran possuem um criadouro de falcões onde eles são domesticados e treinados. É um costume milenar que ainda existe por aqui.

No momento em que Isabella focalizou a ave, ela subitamente mudou de direção e sumiu de sua vista, como que respondendo a algum chamado.

- Freqüentemente ocorrem demonstrações de falcões no vilarejo onde vamos passar a noite. A maioria das pessoas tem medo dos pássaros, mas na verdade os camelos são muito mais perigosos.

- Minha mãe me contou isso.

Era desconcertante descobrir que Edward, o garanhão da praia, mostrava-se conhecedor da cultura local e sua história. Sem a intenção de parecer pedante, ela prontamente lhe informou que, apesar de nunca ter vivenciado essa experiência, fazia parte desse meio cultural.

O deserto era realmente fascinante, no entanto Isabella não conseguia se concentrar na paisagem, pois a presença de Edward dominava todos os seus sentidos.

Isso, porém, não significava que estava apaixonada por ele, disse a si mesma com convicção. Seu coração estava mais acelerado que o normal. Evitava olhar diretamente para ele, pois se o fizesse corria o risco de não conseguir desviar o olhar... examinando... admirando, admitiu para si. Mas isso não significava... nada. Nada além de uma forte atração física.

Contudo, se fosse honesta consigo mesma, reconheceria que era mais que isso...

- Você parece estar com calor – Edward constatou, interrompendo o silêncio. - Você precisa beber bastante água. O deserto é o pior lugar para se desidratar.

Talvez Isabella devesse estar satisfeita por ele pensar que o responsável pelo calor que sentia era o sol e não os desejos sensuais que nutria por ele.

Imaginava que as lembranças da mãe sobre suas viagens ao deserto a tinham preparado para tudo que pudesse acontecer, mas Isabella vibrava de emoção a cada duna que venciam. Mais adiante o oásis podia ser visto em meio ao calor como se fosse uma miragem. O resort montado em pleno deserto permitia aos turistas sentir na pele o hábito de vida dos povos nômades que vagavam entre um oásis e outro.

Diversos automóveis estavam estacionados e Edward encostou seu veículo junto a eles.

- Espere aqui - ele pediu. - Eu vou até a recepção descobrir qual tenda foi reservada para nós.

Nós? O estômago de Isabella contraiu-se. Minutos mais tarde Edward retomou e eles caminharam até suas acomodações no final do acampamento. Quando atingiram a enorme tenda Isabella apressou-se em conferir suas dependências. O espaço era dividido em três cômodos independentes. Aquilo não era uma simples tenda, e sim, um verdadeiro pavilhão sobre a areia. Uma sala de estar decorada com tapetes orientais e divãs de seda e dois dormitórios. Os banheiros, cujas instalações eram modernas e confortáveis, eram decorados com mais simplicidade e, segundo Edward, ficavam ao lado.

Isabella mal ouvia o que ele dizia. Ela afastou o pano que servia de porta e deleitou-se com o que via.

Diferente de sua suíte no hotel, o ambiente parecia um cenário das Mil e Uma Noites. As paredes eram cobertas de seda de várias cores decorada com fios de ouro que refletiam as luzes dos abajures colocados sobre cômodas de madeira entalhada. A cama estava forrada com lençóis de seda, e era cercada por um cortinado de véu que certamente a cobriria por inteiro quando solto. O efeito era de opulência e sensualidade, e Isabella receou que tudo desaparecesse de repente, como uma miragem.

- Algo errado? – Edward perguntou do lado de fora.

- Não. É... é maravilhoso...

- É uma mistura de Mil e uma Noites com Disney World, isso sim - ele criticou, olhando a sua volta.

- É lindo – Isabella defendeu sua nova casa.

- Esta é a suíte nupcial - ele contou com um sorriso. _ Mas não se preocupe, se não houver lua-de-mel, ou se o casal brigar, há um segundo quarto.

A suíte nupcial! Por que ficariam naquele quarto? Será que Edward o escolhera justamente para reforçar a idéia de que eles eram namorados?

- Se você quiser dar um passeio de camelo, a hora é agora – Edward sugeriu, claramente indiferente à sensualidade do ambiente e à tentação que invadia Isabella.

- Mais café?

Sorrindo, Isabella fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e cobriu a xícara com a mão.

Eram quase onze da noite, as mesas já estavam limpas e tudo estava pronto para o show.

Isabella percebeu a excitação dos espectadores quando os músicos mudaram o ritmo da música. De dentro de uma tenda uma mulher estonteante vestindo um traje típico saiu dançando provocativamente. Seu quadril se contorcia com sensualidade.

As jóias espalhadas por seu corpo, especialmente as de seu umbigo, reluziam com o movimento frenético de seu ventre.

Ao seu lado um grupo fumava um cachimbo que exalava uma suave fragrância de morango, as garotas rindo, alegres, quando tragavam a fumaça adocicada. Dizia-se que tal especiaria provocava uma leve euforia e Isabella hesitou quando o cachimbo foi passado para ela.

- Se você não experimentar vai ser obrigada a se levantar e dançar junto com a nossa dançarina - o guia turístico provocou-a.

Isabella deu uma breve tragada relaxando com a essência de morango. Quando se virou para oferecer o cachimbo a Edward percebeu que ele não estava ao seu lado. Ele conversava com o domador de falcões, que mantinha sua ave pousada em seu pulso.

Devolveu a iguaria ao guia e percebeu que não era a única mulher que olhava para Edward. A dançarina focalizara o olhar nele e, ignorando o resto do público, ia lentamente em sua direção com gestos provocantes.

E Edward... Uma sensação cortante de ciúme invadiu-a ao perceber que ele retribuía o olhar e sorria para ela.

Isabella julgava conhecer a dor, mas percebia agora que o que sentira era apenas uma de suas muitas dimensões. Naquele momento, observar Edward olhar para outra, quando o que mais queria era sua atenção somente para ela, permitiu-lhe experimentar um tipo de aflição que não conhecia até então!

Pensamentos, desejos, necessidades ocultas em seu íntimo, eclodiram um após o outro e desabaram sobre sua cabeça como uma avalanche. Enterraram para sempre qualquer tentativa de negar o que realmente sentia!

Desesperadamente procurou refletir sobre o que acontecia.

Um silêncio lúgubre se seguiu a sua tormenta interior. Sua mente ficou como que paralisada.

Sua intensa dor deixou-a sem fôlego. Será que sua mãe nutrira o mesmo sentimento por seu pai? Provavelmente sim. Mas as coisas tinham sido diferentes para sua mãe. Ela sabia que era amada... Ela tinha certeza de que o marido a amava com a mesma intensidade.

O ritmo da música se acelerava, e Isabella estremeceu diante da ardente determinação da dançarina em se fazer notar por Edward, em ser escolhida por ele. Edward se virara e estava de frente para ela. A garota dançava cada vez mais rápido e no instante em que a música atingiu seu ápice ela se jogou aos pés de Edward.

Pela reação dos guias de turismo e dos homens que trajavam a túnica branca típica, Isabella pôde perceber que aquele não era realmente o final usual da dança. Instintivamente sabia que a garota não se oferecia com tanta frivolidade para os espectadores da maneira que fizera com ele. Naquele momento, o ciúme dominou-a totalmente.

Quis correr e afastar a dançarina de Edward e dizer-lhe que ele lhe pertencia. Mas isso certamente não era verdade!

O público, como fora encorajado a fazer, jogava alegremente moedas para a moça, mas esta permanecia prostrada diante de Edward e não se dava conta da generosidade dos espectadores.

O dinheiro ficou no chão até um malabarista se aproximar e recolher a soma.

Isabella observou Edward admirando a garota e se perguntou o que ele estaria pensando. Ele disse algo para o homem com quem falara anteriormente, e este lhe fez uma leve reverência e inclinou-se para a moça.

O que aquele homem estaria dizendo para ela? Isabella perguntou-se com ciúme. Que mensagem Edward teria pedido para o homem transmitir? Teria ele dito que gostaria de encontrá-la mais tarde? A garota ergueu-se, lançou um olhar desafiador a Edward, virou-se e foi embora lentamente.

Poderia um homem recusar tal convite? E por que um homem como Edward iria sequer tentar resistir? E por que uma mulher como ela fora se apaixonar justamente por ele?

A noite caminhava para o fim. Os hóspedes terminavam suas bebidas e voltavam para as suas tendas.

Isabella olhou para Edward, que conversava com o domador e um outro homem. A dançarina desaparecera e Edward não fazia, menção alguma de ir até ela ou até mesmo olhar em sua direção. Cansada, Isabella levantou-se e foi para seu pavilhão, apanhou seus pertences e dirigiu-se à sala de banho. Muita coisa estava, acontecendo rápido demais para ela. Desde que chegara àquele país fora forçada a enfrentar aspectos mal-resolvidos de sua vida pessoal e sentimentos muito difíceis de aceitar.

Debaixo do chuveiro, Isabella desejava intensamente voltar tempo e esquecer tudo o que acontecera em Zuran, um tempo em que teria rido se alguém lhe dissesse que se apaixonaria por um homem como Edward.

O acampamento estava praticamente deserto quando pode voltou ao pavilhão. O brilho tênue das luzes em seu interior criava uma atmosfera de mistério e romance.

Alguém havia colocado um prato de tâmaras numa das mesas de madeira e ajeitado grandes almofadas de seda na frente. Isabella, no entanto, não se sentia com ânimo para nada, uma vez que seu coração fora inundado por uma grande angústia por causa de seu amor não correspondido. Mesmo que Edward retribuísse seus sentimentos, que futuro poderia haver para eles?

Não era uma questão de dinheiro. Edward poderia não ter nada e ela o amaria mesmo assim. Como não se sentir aflita por amar um homem que usava seu corpo da maneira que ele fazia? Isso era o que mais a machucava. Ainda mais do que imaginá-lo com outra mulher? A dançarina, por exemplo?

Isabella cerrou as mãos. Onde ele estaria agora? Ele não se achava no quarto. O pano que cobria a entrada estava recolhido e ela podia ver o interior do aposento.

Diferente do seu, as "paredes" do quarto dele eram feitas de um tecido mais pesado, mais grosso, ornamentado com mais ouro.

Havia um bonito tapete no chão e sobre a cômoda um prato com pedaços de bolo e uma jarra de café.

Parecia o aposento de um príncipe árabe, Isabella admirou-se. O lugar perfeito para o príncipe levar a dançarina que escolhesse.

Rapidamente Isabella suprimiu esse pensamento. Edward não era nenhum príncipe, muito menos árabe, e a dançarina...

Onde ele se encontrava? O resort achava-se totalmente mergulhado no silêncio, e mesmo assim ele não aparecia.

Agitada, Isabella perambulava pela sala de estar quando a porta do pavilhão se abriu e Edward entrou. Estava sem camisa e tinha uma toalha nos ombros. O perfume do deserto alastrou-se pelo ambiente.

O corpo de Isabella derretia por dentro ao olhar boquiaberta para aquele torso nu.

Na primeira vez em que o vira assim não pôde reparar na perfeição de seu corpo, mas naquele momento foi capaz de sentir-lhe toda a sensualidade e masculinidade.

De repente, reparou em um arranhão em seu braço do qual ainda saíam gotículas de sangue. Isabella sentiu o mundo girar e foi tomada pelo ciúme. Ele estivera com a dançarina e ela deixara sua marca em seu braço!

A marca de sua paixão!

- Onde você esteve? – Isabella bradou antes que pudesse raciocinar e avançou para cima dele com os punhos cerrados, furiosa. - Como se eu não soubesse! Ela era boa? Melhor que as turistas ricas que pagam por seus favores?

- O que...

Na velocidade de um relâmpago a expressão dele tornou-se séria e concentrada. A raiva era evidente em seu rosto.

- Que burra eu sou! – Isabella gritou, enfurecida, não se fazendo de rogada. - Eu pensei que nós estávamos aqui para convencer a todos de que somos namorados! Mas pelo jeito eu estava errada! Pelo visto o que importa para você é aproveitar os favores sexuais de uma dançarina do ventre! Mas é claro que vocês dois têm algo em comum, não é mesmo? Vocês dois trocam sexo por dinheiro e...

Isabella emitiu um som esganiçado quando sentiu que era erguida. Seus braços eram como dois gravetos na mão de Edward, que a levantou até a altura de seus olhos.

- Você deveria ter certeza do que diz antes de sair por aí proferindo insultos a torto e a direito - ele vociferou. _ Ah, se você fosse um homem... - desafiou-a. Sua voz transformou-se num rosnado: - Você não é nem uma mulher... Você é apenas uma virgem histérica que está louca para saber como é que é. Não negue! Está escrito na sua cara e em todos esses seus olhares que você me dá, ou pensa que eu não percebo? Você está desesperada para fazer sexo, não é mesmo? Bem, desculpe desapontá-la, mas você não desperta meu interesse.

- Você quer dizer que eu não lhe ofereci o suficiente? _ ela o insultou sem pena.

- Dinheiro suficiente? - Para desgosto de Isabella, ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada. - Ao contrário do que você imagina, não é o dinheiro que me atrai, que me faz querer uma mulher e lutar por ela com todas as minhas forças. Acordar do lado dela de manhã, sabendo que meu toque ainda está em seu corpo, sentir que o cheiro dela é meu também. Mas você não sabe nada sobre isso, não é mesmo? Você não sabe nada sobre os desejos de um homem... A compulsão que faz com que ele queira uma mulher. Você quer que eu lhe mostre? É isso que você quer?

Isabella sabia que deveria negar tudo o que ele dizia... Recusar-se a aceitar o que ele lhe oferecia. Mas tudo que pode fazer foi fitá-lo indefesa e imóvel quando ele a beijou.

Isabella não conseguiu impedir um gemido quando seus lábios se encontraram. Ela agora sentia na pele o que era realmente desejar alguém como se sua vida dependesse disso. Nunca um nômade precisou tanto de água em pleno deserto como ela precisava de Edward agora!

Ela o beijava com avidez, abraçava-o com força, dominada pela pressão da língua dele contra a dela.

- Por que eu estou fazendo isso? - ele perguntou de repente, afastando-se, descontrolado, antes que Isabella pudesse impedi-lo.

- Eu devo estar ficando louco! A última coisa que eu quero agora é... - fez uma pausa balançando a cabeça, mas Isabella podia adivinhar o que ele estava prestes a dizer!

A última coisa que ele queria era ela!

Movida pela repentina sensação de rejeição, como que tomada por algum espírito primitivo, ela reagiu às palavras cruéis e insultuosas e ergueu a mão na direção do rosto de Edward.

Quando a palma de sua mão atingiu-lhe o queixo, uma expressão de espanto cobriu-lhe a face. O corpo de Isabella estremeceu violentamente, como se fosse ela a pessoa agredida.

Ela sentiu quando Edward a soltou e seus pés tocaram o chão e de repente viu-se deitada em sua cama, sozinha em seu quarto.

Ela tremia e só conseguia se lembrar do estalo provocado por sua mão ao tocar a pele de Edward.

Como pudera cometer tal ato? Ela era contra qualquer tipo de violência. Sentia-se enojada consigo mesma por ter agido daquela forma, e seus olhos nem ao menos forneciam as lágrimas que serviriam para aliviar a sua dor.

* * *

_O que dizer desse capítulo? Eu ainda não encontrei palavras o.O_

_O Edward é muitooooo, mais muitoooo controlado! Gente, o que foi isso? A Bella enloucou! Tudo bem que amor e o ciúmes faz isso com as pessoas, mais ela passou dos limites! Pelo discrição do arranhão não foi uma mulher que o causou! E além disso, você leram a parte que a dançarina olha para ele desafiando-o, podem crer meninas ele não disse nada de bom para o domador falar para ela!_

_E nós sabemos que o sheik e o Edward são a mesma pessoa, e que ele está apaixonado pela maluca da Bella! Kkkkk_

_Gente o que ciúmes não é capaz de fazer?_

_E como diz o ditado: "Quem fala o que quer, escuta o que não quer", e foi que aconteceu nesse capítulo!_

_Mas no próximo a coisa estará bem melhor entre os dois! *-*_

_Então meus amores lindosss... Bom final de Semana para vocês, aproveitem muito! Até Sabado... Fiquem com o Papai do céu! Robsteijooooosssss_

**_Até +_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Booooommm Diaaaaaaaaaaaaaa meus amores lindoosss! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, no capítulo de hoje o nosso Edward não vai resistir não, o homem não é de ferro kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Desolada, Isabella encarava a solidão de seu quarto. Fazia uns vinte minutos que Edward a deixara, mas cada segundo naquela cama vazia parecia uma eternidade. O amor não correspondido que sentia por ele e o profundo sentimento de culpa por tê-lo agredido encheram seu coração de tristeza.

Por mais razões que tivesse, por maior que fosse a provocação que enfrentara, não conseguia perdoar-se por seu ato. Sua imensa dor não justificava tal atitude. Era como se um demônio dentro dela tivesse dado aquele tapa.

De acordo com os ensinamentos de seus pais ela devia desculpas a Edward. As atitudes dele não eram problema seu. Ela não poderia nunca agir de maneira a perder a razão.

Desculpar-se com ele? Mesmo depois do que ele disse? Mesmo depois do que ele fez? Tendo atiçado seu corpo, fazendo com que ela fervilhasse de desejo para depois rejeitá-la. Nunca. Nem sob tortura, Isabella jurou dramaticamente para si.

No entanto, cinco minutos depois, quando o remorso venceu o orgulho, Isabella cedeu. Se esperasse mais tempo correria o risco de encontrar Edward mergulhado no sono. Ansiosa, ela apanhou seu roupão e suspirou profundamente.

Do lado de fora de seu quarto a luz tênue das lamparinas criava longas sombras.

Seu pedido de desculpas não poderia ficar para amanhã?

Edward já devia estar dormindo... uma voz sussurrou na mente de Isabella. Ela, porém, ignorou essas palavras. Tinha cometido um erro e precisava consertá-lo.

Com um suspiro, Isabella abriu a porta do quarto de Edward.

Enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam à escuridão pôde sentir as batidas do próprio coração e instintivamente colocou a mão no peito, como se quisesse silenciá-lo.

A luz da lua era suficiente para iluminar o corpo de Edward dormindo sob os lençóis. Ele estava deitado de lado, o rosto virado em sua direção, mas Isabella não conseguiu perceber se ele estava realmente dormindo. Murmurou seu nome, mas não houve resposta. Estaria mesmo dormindo?

Se fosse embora naquele instante ele nunca saberia que ela estivera lá. Antes que pudesse sair, o orgulho herdado do avô impediu que ela deixasse o quarto sem conferir se ele realmente dormia.

Caminhou até a cama de cabeça erguida. Hesitante, olhou para Edward. Estaria ele dormindo? Certamente não se movia.

Em silêncio, aproximou-se e apoiou o joelho na cama para poder vê-lo de perto.

Sussurrou seu nome. Se ele não respondesse e estivesse dormindo, poderia voltar para a sua cama com a consciência tranqüila e guardar suas desculpas para o dia seguinte com a certeza de que fizera o possível.

Ele não emitia som algum. Um tanto aliviada, Isabella inclinou-se para trás mas, para seu espanto, Edward moveu-se e segurou-a pelo pulso, e perguntou de modo severo:

- Vagando pela tenda, Isabella?

Os dedos dele queimavam-lhe a pele e apertavam seu pulso como se ele quisesse monitorar os batimentos de seu coração.

- O sangue corre tão rápido em suas veias como numa gazela que foge em uma caçada.

- Você... Você me assustou. Eu pensei que estivesse dormindo!

Edward a soltou e ela estremeceu. Movendo-se como um felino, ele afastou os lençóis, acendeu a lamparina e indagou com ironia:

- Se você pensou que eu estava dormindo, então o que faz aqui?

Um novo tremor percorreu o corpo dela e a expressão no rosto de Edward transformou-se repentinamente. Franzindo a testa perguntou:

- O que foi? Há algo errado? Você está se sentindo bem? Às vezes o ar do deserto pode...

- Eu estou bem - ela garantiu. - É que... - Mordendo o lábio, lutou contra o desejo de fixar o olhar no peito nu de Edward.

Assim como ela, ele parecia não gostar de pijamas. No entanto, uma rápida olhadela em uma parte de seu quadril musculoso e nos pêlos escuros que lhe desciam pelo ventre rígido mostrou que ele tampouco usava short para dormir.

- Tudo bem? - ele repetiu. - Então o que foi...

Pensar em pedir desculpas a Edward deitada na própria cama era uma coisa; agora, fazer isso sentada na cama dele consciente de sua nudez era outra muito diferente! E se ela não tomasse cuidado... Correria o grande risco de ignorar completamente o que fora fazer ali...

Voltou à atenção para os arranhões no braço de Edward. Eles não sangravam mais, mas podia perceber que ainda estavam inflamados.

No momento em que desviou o olhar, os olhos de ambos se encontraram e Isabella ficou hipnotizada...

- Para seu governo, eles não foram causados por Tanya... a dançarina - começou, com calma. - O domador de falcões estava treinando uma ave jovem que ficou muito agitada de repente e eu fui ajudá-lo. - Ele deu de ombros. _ Eu disse a ele que esse pássaro estará completamente domesticado quando ficar adulto. Eu acho que ele se ressentiu por estar nas mãos de alguém que não é o seu dono.

- Um falcão arranhou você? – Isabella suspirou, a face corada pela culpa. Agora devia a ele não uma, mas duas desculpas.

Num gesto inconsciente, ela olhou novamente para o braço dele e, incapaz de se conter, inclinou-se para frente e gentilmente acariciou a ferida com os lábios.

Quando beijou o último machucado, sentiu o corpo de Edward estremecer. Triste, virou o rosto e fitou-o nos olhos.

- Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas - ela disse calmamente. _ Eu não devia... Ter feito o que fiz.

Houve uma pausa tensa em que Isabella pôde sentir o pulsar de suas emoções, como se tivessem vida própria.

- Não faça isso, Isabella! - ele murmurou, a voz rouca, e continuou em seguida, com mais firmeza: - Por que... por que você veio até aqui? - Ela fez menção de deixar o quarto e assustou-se quando Edward se inclinou, segurou-lhe as mãos e as apoiou no peito nu. Ele fitou-a com intensidade e depois deixou o olhar pousar-lhe nos lábios, densos de sensualidade.

- Você sabe que não deveria estar aqui, não é mesmo, minha pequena virgem?

Sua pequena virgem? O coração de Isabella deu um sobressalto.

- Eu...

Eu preciso ir embora, Isabella esteve prestes a dizer. Mas de repente, Edward começou a beijá-la... Beijou-a lentamente, roçando seus lábios contra os dela seguidas vezes, fazendo com que ela desejasse a eternidade daquele toque.

Edward segurava a mão de Isabella de encontro ao peito, e ela podia sentir o batimento vigoroso de seu coração.

Ele beijava a ponta de seu nariz e ela, de olhos fechados, recebia as dezenas de beijinhos por toda a face. Então ele soltou as mãos de Isabella para poder tocar-lhe o rosto, afastar-lhe os cabelos e beijá-la sensualmente na ponta da orelha.

Isabella ouvia os próprios sussurros, um som desconhecido que revelava a urgência em saciar seus desejos. Virou a cabeça, os olhos ainda cerrados, procurando o calor da boca de Edward.

Ele acariciava os ombros dela e lentamente afastou as alças de sua camisola. Completamente excitada, ela acariciava os pêlos no peito de Edward.

A luz tênue da lamparina permitia que ela visse seu reflexo no espelho. Sua pele era muito clara contrastava com o tom bronzeado de Edward e ela podia ver a imagem de seus seios enrijecidos.

Se ele os tocasse agora, os envolvesse em sua mão e afagasse seu mamilo... Seu corpo estremeceu com seus próprios pensamentos. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Edward cobriu-lhe um dos seios com a mão e beijou-a com uma delicadeza provocante, fazendo com que ela entreabrisse os lábios com sofreguidão.

Sensualmente, Isabella correu a ponta de sua língua nos lábios dele até que ele a capturou sutilmente entre seus dentes e fez a própria língua escorregar para o interior da boca macia de Isabella.

Quando um gemido de prazer escapou da garganta de Isabella, ela o sentiu afastar-se bruscamente.

- Não, Isabella! - ele disse, atordoado. - Isso não é...

Como não queria escutar o que ele estava prestes a dizer, Isabella silenciou-o com os dedos, beijou avidamente seu rosto e murmurou em sua orelha: - É, sim... Eu quero!

Então ela afastou os dedos e o beijou com força, apertando seu corpo contra o dele. Ela era virgem, mas isso não significava que ela não sabia o que era paixão... e desejo por ele!

Ao deslizar as mãos pelo corpo dele, incapaz de controlar-se, Isabella sentiu-o enrijecer e estremecer. A pele dele era quente e macia e Isabella sabia que nunca se cansaria de acariciá-lo. Beijava-lhe o pescoço, provocava-o com a língua, desafiando-o com seu êxtase.

Ele permanecia imóvel, e ela mergulhou os dedos nos pêlos espessos de seu corpo.

- Isabella, você é virgem - ouviu-o protestar. - Eu não posso...

Ignorando suas palavras, os lábios dela percorreram o caminho de pêlos que lhe descia pelo estômago. Sua língua rondava lentamente seu ventre e Isabella se viu tomada por uma ousadia que antes a teria chocado. Nunca imaginara que na primeira vez que fizesse amor seria ela quem tomaria a iniciativa, fazendo movimentos tão audaciosos e provocativos que, ao mesmo tempo, a escandalizavam e excitavam.

- Eu não quero... - ela escutou Edward grunhir.

- Ah, sim, você quer - ela retrucou, confiante, as pontas dos dedos já explorando a rigidez de seu membro.

Aquele músculo que pulsava, rígido, a fascinava e a impelia.

Pecaminosamente, ela o percorreu com a boca, tão imersa em sua onda de prazer que foi pega de surpresa quando ele a agarrou e colocou-a de costas na cama segurando-a enquanto admirava seu corpo esguio, seus seios, a cintura estreita. Notou-lhe a expressão grave quando ele descobriu o pequeno diamante preso a seu umbigo.

- Quem lhe deu isso? - ele indagou bruscamente.

Confusa, Isabella tocava a pedra com a ponta do dedo.

- Quem foi ele, Isabella? - ele continuou com tamanha selvageria que a fez sentir um arrepio por todo o corpo. Ele estava com ciúme! Por um instante, fantasiou a idéia de dizer que ele tinha um rival, que um outro homem olhara para seu corpo e colocara sua marca nele. Mas a honestidade inerente a ela descartou a idéia.

- Eu o comprei! - contou, sincera. - Umas amigas minhas me disseram que eu não era o tipo de pessoa que usaria algo assim, então eu... - ela deu de ombros.

- Esse é o tipo de presente que só um homem pode dar a uma mulher – Edward insistiu, o olhar sombrio e quente de desejo.

- Não nos dias em que vivemos – Isabella contradisse.

- Então que outros adornos você colocou? – Edward indagou com suavidade enquanto a acariciava.

Agora era a vez dele de provocá-la. Beijou-a com extrema destreza, a boca deslizando rapidamente do pescoço até o trêmulo ventre.

Da mesma forma que ela fizera, ele beijou seu umbigo e, com a língua, brincou com o diamante enquanto uma das mãos explorava o sexo de Isabella, fazendo o coração de Isabella girar dentro do peito numa excitação indescritível.

- Em nenhum outro lugar - ela suspirou, mesmo sabendo que suas palavras eram inúteis porque Edward já havia descoberto que não havia nenhum outro tipo de enfeite escondido em seu corpo!

Ele se afastou um pouco e a fitou para sentir em sua expressão o efeito que seu toque produzia naquele corpo.

- Eu quero você - ela disse, a voz rouca. - Eu quero você agora, Edward.

Mas quando ela quis abraçá-lo, ele afastou-se ligeiramente.

- Espere! - pediu ao abrir a gaveta da cômoda ao lado da cama. - Eu só espero que quem planejou esse ninho de amor tenha tomado as devidas precauções - ele murmurou.

Desnorteada, tentou espiar o que ele procurava e quando viu o que ele tinha na mão sua face corou ligeiramente.

Até aquele momento, tudo que ouvira sobre "sexo seguro" era problema das outras pessoas!

Mas Edward certamente era mais experiente que ela, e em pensamento agradeceu por ele ser tão consciente!

Sua excitação cresceu por saber o que ele estava fazendo e o que aconteceria em seguida! Quando ele ficou pronto e se virou para ela tomando-a nos braços, Isabella estremeceu em delírio.

Ela pensava que sabia o que era desejá-lo! Mas estava errada!

Desde sempre, pelo que ouvira dizer e lera em diversos artigos de revistas ou livros, ela carregou consigo a convicção de que a primeira vez nunca é boa. Novamente ela se enganara!

Não sabia que poderia ser assim tão natural, de maneira que ela instintivamente o tocava e desejava que ele também a tocasse, convidando-o, até que estremeceu com a indescritível sensação de recebê-lo lentamente no interior de seu corpo...

Agora ela sabia.

Todos os suspiros que ele deixava escapar enquanto a possuía e completava representavam a vida em seu maior esplendor.

E quando Isabella pensou que tinha se acostumado completamente com a sensação daquele corpo junto ao seu, ele alterou o ritmo de seu corpo, intensificando os movimentos, penetrando-a com vigor, como se a avisasse que seu corpo estava pronto para o amor.

E como estava!

Sem pensar, Isabella envolveu-o com as pernas para permitir que ele investisse com mais força, para que a intimidade que compartilhavam fosse tão intensa e docemente insuportável que lhes proporcionaria todas as nuances do prazer até que atingissem a paz dourada que os aguardava.

_ Hum... _ Sonolenta, Isabella desenhou um pequeno coração no ombro de Edward com a ponta do dedo. Ainda não amanhecera, ele dormia e ela observava seus longos cílios pretos iluminados pela luz suave da lamparina. Ela própria estivera dormindo até poucos minutos antes, mas era como se seu corpo não quisesse perder nenhum momento junto a Edward. Preferia ficar acordada, admirando-o, tocando-o... amando-o.

Agora ela tinha consciência de seu amor! Admitia isso! Mas será que o aceitava?

Fechou os olhos, testando as palavras dentro de sua cabeça.

Eu o amo. Eu amo Edward.

Sim, era verdade. Pelo jeito com que tais palavras ecoaram dentro de si, ela tinha certeza. Ela o amava! Ela amava Edward.

Aproximou-se dele e redesenhou com os lábios o pequeno coração imaginário de pouco antes. Ele tinha a pele quente.

Aquele corpo era tão diferente do seu, mas mesmo assim, uma maneira maravilhosa, preciosamente familiar.

Desde aquele instante até o último dia de sua vida ela lembraria daqueles momentos. Até o dia em que morresse poderia recriar em sua mente as imagens daquela noite. Não se esqueceria de seu gosto, do calor de sua boca, do jeito que a beijara.

Com as emoções à flor da pele, Isabella percorreu com a mão a silhueta de Edward, passando por suas costas e parando na parte lateral de sua coxa.

- Não se joga esse jogo sozinho.

Isabella engasgou quando repentinamente a mão de Edward deslizou por seu corpo até envolver seu seio e ele murmurar em seu ouvido:

_ Você não teria coragem de se aproveitar de um homem adormecido, não é mesmo? - ele provocou.

_ Eu só queria saber se tocar você seria tão bom como antes.

Isabella sentiu-o mover-se e ficar tenso como se não quisesse escutar aquelas palavras. No entanto concluiu que estava errada quando ele disse:

- E quanto a mim?

Enquanto falava, ele, com a ponta do dedo, brincava com o bico de seu seio.

A descoberta chocante de como era fácil para ele deixá-la excitada distraiu-a. Suas mãos involuntariamente apalpavam o corpo de Edward e seu corpo estremecia de desejo.

Ela beijou-lhe a boca com paixão, emitindo um som de prazer quando conduziu a cabeça dele até seu seio.

A sensação daqueles lábios envolvendo seu mamilo fez com que ela lhe cravasse as unhas nas costas fortes. Novamente a lembrança daquele corpo dentro do seu fez com que Isabella se arqueasse e o tocasse com uma intimidade que a teria chocado vinte e quatro horas antes.

Com o rosto ainda colado em seu peito ele gemeu de prazer com o suave toque das mãos de Isabella.

Edward soltou-a brevemente e deitou-a de costas na cama. Ela sentiu aquelas mãos fortes pegarem-na pela cintura. Lentamente inclinou a cabeça de encontro ao corpo que sabia estar prestes a penetrá-la!

- Isabella... Isabella...

Seu nome foi dito com um som seco, revelando o descontrole que o acometia, enchendo-a de satisfação.

Com as mãos ainda na cintura de Isabella, ele a levantou ligeiramente, aproximando-a de si e fazendo-a estremecer com a proximidade do momento em que seus corpos se uniriam de novo em um só.

Eles se moviam habilmente e com intensidade, cada vez mais rápido, até que Isabella viu uma expressão de prazer agonizante espalhar-se no rosto de Edward, seu desejo revelado abertamente para ela quando ele gemeu e seu corpo estremeceu em espasmos violentos, ao mesmo tempo em que o prazer explodia dentro de Isabella.

Ela tremia de tal maneira que mal podia se mover, nada conseguia fazer além de aconchegar-se a ele, que a abraçou e embalou.

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido - ouviu-o dizer com a voz rouca.

- Ugh, leite de camelo! Que nojo!

Isabella obrigou-se a experimentar e sorrir para a moça que estava a sua frente durante o café da manhã.

Normalmente, Isabella teria gostado da atmosfera aconchegante preparada para os turistas no desjejum, mas quando acordou naquela manhã descobriu-se sozinha em sua cama!

Edward certamente a levara enquanto dormia. Por que ele não quis que dormissem juntos?

Agora, a euforia da noite anterior desaparecera, deixando-a com uma sensação de vazio assustadora.

Tudo de que ela precisava agora era a presença de Edward, seu carinho, e mais que tudo, seu amor!

* * *

_O Edward não conseguiu resistir mesmo kkkk!_

_Mas as coisas só vão complicar dai pra frente, a Bella vai ficar arrasada coitada! Se apaixonou pelo suposto homem que seria obrigada a casar!_

_E teremos um Edward totalmente e completamente apaixonado, amando a Bella, e se sentindo culpado por tudo que aconteceu entre ele e a Bella. Não era assim que ele queria que as coisas acontecessem._

_Os sofrimentos da Bella só estão começando!_

_Então meus amores lindooss... Bom sabado para vocês aproveitem muitoooo... Até domingo... Fiquem com o papai do céu e que ele abençõe o nosso dia e nossas famílias... Robsteijooossss_

**_Até Amanhã!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Boa Noiteeee meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, No capítulo de hoje a Bella vai descobrir a verdade e a confusão vai começar... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Obrigado pela carona...

Isabella observou o jovem guia agradecer a Edward antes de descer do carro.

Quando todos se preparavam para deixar o resort o jipe do guia quebrou.

Lugares foram arranjados para seus companheiros em outros veículos, mas, infelizmente, não sobrara espaço suficiente para ele. Dessa forma, Edward se prontificou a dar-lhe uma carona de volta ao hotel.

Evidentemente, a presença do rapaz impediu-os de conversar sobre assuntos pessoais. No entanto, Isabella suspeitava que isso não incomodava Edward.

Ele provavelmente estava satisfeito por ela não poder dizer nada sobre a noite passada, Isabella reconheceu com tristeza.

Afinal, se Edward nutrisse algum tipo de sentimento por ela, mesmo que fosse apenas um pequeno percentual do amor que Isabella sentia, teria se declarado na noite passada em vez de enviá-la ao seu quarto e tratá-la, de manhã, como se ela não significasse nada para ele!

Ela até poderia não representar nada para ele, mas com concerteza, ele era tudo que ela queria!

Pelo menos, disse para si com uma coragem cínica, alguma coisa tinha dado certo na noite passada.

Cullen, com certeza, não se casaria com ela nessas condições.

Não quando descobrisse que sua pretendente passara a noite com outro homem e se entregara a ele completamente! Um homem que, além do mais, não a ama e não a deseja!

Lágrimas amargas queimavam os olhos de Isabella. Haviam chegado ao hotel e, sem dar a Edward a oportunidade de falar qualquer coisa, ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

Afastou-se mesmo quando escutou Edward chamar seu nome.

Talvez fosse tarde demais para deixar de amá-lo, mas não era tarde para recuperar o orgulho e a auto-estima!

Se ela tivesse significado alguma coisa para ele... qualquer coisa... ele assim o teria dito na noite passada.

Uma hora mais tarde, após esgotar todas as razões e motivos possíveis e imagináveis para o comportamento de Edward, e reconhecer que fora apenas usada, Isabella escutou alguém bater na porta de sua suíte.

Apesar de tudo que acabara de pensar, seu coração imediatamente teve um sobressalto. Era Edward! Tinha de ser! Ela estava enganada! Havia uma explicação racional para a distância que ele criara entre ambos e ele viera explicar tudo a ela, desculpar-se por tê-la magoado e dizer o quanto a queria, o quanto a amava.

Com o coração cheio de amor e felicidade, correu até a porta.

Porém, não era Edward que estava lá, e sim, seu primo Sam.

Desapontada, Isabella não conseguiu proferir nenhuma palavra.

- Você está pronta? - ele perguntou.

- Pronta?

- Eu avisei a minha mãe que ela deveria ter ligado antes para confirmar se você estava pronta!

Pronta! Somente então Isabella lembrou-se de que combinara ir para a mansão de sua família. Ficara tão absorta em seus pensamentos sobre Edward que esquecera completamente o que estava planejado.

- Eu... eu estou um pouco atrasada, Sam - confessou. Afinal, não deixava de ser verdade. - Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem - ele garantiu calmamente. - Eu não estou com pressa. Você aproveitou sua viagem para o deserto com Cullen? Eu vi vocês juntos no carro - ele comentou.

Isabella o fitou atordoada, totalmente imóvel.

- Cullen? - perguntou incrédula. Sentiu a boca secar e o coração bater descompassadamente. - Você me viu com Cullen?

- Sim, em uma das caminhonetes do hotel - Sam confirmou.

- Mas eu não estava com... – Isabella ia protestar, mas foi interrompida pelas palavras animadas do primo.

- Minha mãe já está planejando o casamento. Ela acha...

- Cullen – Isabella murmurou com dificuldade enquanto tentava assimilar o que Sam acabara de lhe dizer. - Mas...

Mas o quê? perguntou-se aturdida. Mas ela não estivera com Cullen, e sim com Edward! Edward não era Cullen... Não poderia ser Cullen...

- Acho que agora ele está trabalhando na Suíte Presidencial - ele informou com um sorriso no rosto. - Ele já lhe mostrou a sua nova vila? A que ele acabou de comprar perto do oásis? - perguntou, entusiasmado. - Ele lhe mostrou seus cavalos?

E seus falcões? Eu queria um para mim, mas meu pai disse que está fora de cogitação, especialmente se eu for estudar nos Estados Unidos.

- Sam, eu ainda... eu ainda não estou pronta. Você poderia voltar mais tarde, digamos, daqui à uma hora? - pediu, de repente, interrompendo-lhe a fala agitada.

- Claro!

Isabella olhou a porta que se fechava sem vê-la.

Sam disse que a vira com Cullen, mas ela estivera com Edward. O que significava que Sam estava enganado ou...

Uma sensação de náusea invadiu seu estômago. Uma suspeita pairava sobre sua cabeça.

A Suíte Presidencial ficava no último andar. Com o rosto pálido, Isabella abriu a porta do quarto, decidida.

O que se passava por sua cabeça não podia ser verdade! Sam tinha que estar errado, e ela precisava ter certeza!

Apenas um elevador conduzia à cobertura, e quando abriu a porta e pisou no andar da Suíte Presidencial, Isabella estremeceu violentamente, não sabia dizer se de espanto, medo ou raiva.

Edward não podia ser Cullen. Era completamente inconcebível eles serem a mesma pessoa! Mas, de alguma maneira que não podia explicar, os argumentos que lhe passavam pela cabeça não eram fortes o bastante para ela ter certeza.

No hall em frente à suíte um elegante tapete felpudo abafava-lhe os passos, mas não as batidas descompassadas de seu coração.

O que fazia ali? Edward era um garanhão da praia, um aventureiro que vivia de favores e do dinheiro de outras pessoas, um homem sem valor moral. Cullen, pelo que ouvira, era um executivo bem sucedido, um homem com objetivos claros na vida, um homem que se preparava para se casar com uma mulher que não conhecia exclusivamente para alcançar maior prestígio.

Eles não podiam ser a mesma pessoa. Era impensável. Obviamente Sam cometera um engano.

Ligeiramente mais calma, Isabella tocou a campainha, esperou e a porta se abriu.

- Sim? - atendeu uma voz masculina.

A voz era a mesma, mas não a frieza comercial que a acompanhava.

Sentiu-se gelar quando viu o rosto de Edward. Só que não se tratava de Edward. Era...

Ignorando o braço de Edward que fechava a passagem, Isabella entrou na suíte.

Obviamente atrapalhava Edward, ou melhor, Cullen, pois notara, pela toalha presa à cintura, que ele se encontrava em meio ao banho.

- Como você pôde? - indagou, sentindo-se sufocada. - Como teve coragem? Por que você fez isso? Por que... Me solte - Ela tentou libertar o braço quando Cullen a agarrou. - Me solte! - repetiu quando Edward, Cullen, corrigiu-se amargamente, a arrastou para a sala de estar.

Ele não parecia surpreso com a situação.

- Não até que você se acalme e ouça meus motivos – Edward disse tranqüilo. - Sente-se aqui que eu vou lhe preparar um drinque.

Um drinque! Isabella tentou se desvencilhar, mas não conseguiu.

- O que eu preciso - ela vociferou rangendo os dentes. - é de uma explicação de... sobre o que está acontecendo... Ou do porquê você fingiu ser uma pessoa que obviamente não é...

- Eu ia lhe contar – Cullen interrompeu. - Mas...

- Mentiroso! – Isabella gritou. - Você está mentindo para mim. Assim como fez desde o começo! Largue-me - exigiu com raiva. - Eu não suporto que você me toque. Eu...

- Não foi isso que você me disse ontem à noite – Edward lembrou com ironia.

Incapaz de reagir àquelas palavras, e também aos próprios sentimentos, Isabella estremeceu.

- Na verdade, pelo que me lembro, você pareceu gostar muito da noite passada, não é mesmo?

Como Isabella recusou-se a responder, Edward a provocou:

- Quer que eu a ajude a lembrar?

Cullen puxou-a de encontro a si e ela estremeceu ao sentir sua pele molhada. Em seu íntimo sabia que ele havia cometido um erro imperdoável, mas, no entanto, para o seu corpo ele ainda era seu amante, seu amor.

_ Se eu a beijasse agora - ele murmurou com suavidade junto à boca de Isabella.

Ele parou de falar e olhou para trás quando a porta da suíte se abriu de repente e um homem alto de barbas grisalhas entrou.

Ele certamente era uma pessoa importante, Isabella pensou consigo.

_ Nosso novo projeto nos Estados Unidos... quanto tempo você acha... - e calou-se ao deparar-se com aquela cena de intimidade.

Um olhar agudo e fulminante atingiu Isabella.

_ Sua Alteza, permita-me apresentar-lhe a srta. Isabella Swan.

Alteza!

Isabella engoliu em seco, sentindo a censura no recém-chegado quando o olhar dele ia de Edward a Isabella e voltava a Edward.

_ Ah, sim... Seu padrinho vai bem, srta. Swan? Nós estivemos juntos em Ilton - ele disse, após uma breve pausa.

_ Ele... Ele está na China – Isabella murmurou, com a intenção de dizer que ele também estava com seu passaporte, do qual ela precisava muito naquele momento.

_ Eu entendo. - A cabeça do príncipe inclinou-se em sua direção. - Ele é um político muito eficiente, assim como seu avô. Diplomatas que enxergam longe são muito necessários nesses tempos turbulentos.

Com o rosto em chamas, Isabella afastou-se enquanto o príncipe conversava com Edward.

Apesar da educação do príncipe, Isabella sentiu-se incomodada com seu olhar de desaprovação.

No momento em que ele deixou o quarto, ela caminhou até a porta. Nesse instante Edward apressou-se em impedi-la de sair e disse, sério:

_ Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? O que vai ter de acontecer, uma vez que o príncipe me viu aqui sozinho com você?

_ Foi você que nos apresentou – Isabella se defendeu, ignorando a pergunta.

_ Porque eu não tive outra opção – Edward disse com a voz grave. - Se eu não a tivesse apresentado, estaria admitindo que não podia fazer isso, devido a minha honra... por você ser uma prostituta. Agora não há outra coisa a fazer. Você vai ter que se casar comigo. Só isso pode salvar a sua reputação e a reputação de sua família!

Isabella olhou para ele estupefata e incrédula.

- O quê? - gaguejou. - Nós não podemos!

- Não só podemos como vamos – Edward garantiu, sombrio.

- Na verdade, não temos outra opção, graças a você!

- Graças a mim? – Isabella o fitou. - Graças a mim? O que quer dizer? Não fui eu quem...

- Uma vez que o príncipe viu você aqui no meu quarto, desacompanhada, agora não tenho outra opção senão casar-me com você.

Ele certamente pensa assim.

- O quê? Isso é... ridículo! – Isabella protestou. - Por que não contou a verdade a ele?

- Que verdade? – Edward zombou. - Que na noite passada você se entregou para mim? Na noite passada...

- Pare... Pare – Isabella ordenou, angustiada, antes de acusá-lo: - Você fez tudo isso de propósito, não é mesmo? Só para me forçar a casar-me com você! Por motivos financeiros! O que você vai ganhar com esse casamento, Edward? - ela bradou enfurecida. - Mais que alguns camelos, eu tenho certeza! Um hotel... Dois... Um prédio comercial e, quem sabe, mais uma dúzia de resorts espalhados por aí?

- Você está exagerando – Edward interrompeu-a bruscamente. - Se você me deixasse explicar...

- Explicar o quê? – Isabella indagou, irritada. - Explicar que você mentiu intencionalmente para mim e... me usou para realizar seu objetivo?

- Eu... usar você. Não fui eu quem entrou no seu quarto – Edward retrucou com frieza. - Na sua cama! Se alguém é culpado da situação em que nós nos encontramos agora, esse alguém é você, Isabella. Você e sua curiosidade, de virgem! E, ao contrário do que se passa por essa sua cabeça infantil, é por esse motivo que não tenho outra opção a não ser casar-me com você.

- Porque eu era virgem! Isso é loucura!

- Não. Você é louca se pensa que há alguma outra saída. Nós devemos nos casar agora. Sem falar que você pode estar grávida.

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

- Mas... isso é impossível - ela gaguejou. - Você... você...tomou as precauções...

Seu corpo endureceu quando escutou ele suspirar profundamente. .

- É verdade, mas só na primeira vez! - ele confessou. - Não na segunda vez, quando, aliás...

- Você planejou isso tudo, não foi? – Isabella repetiu furiosa, irritada com a expressão cínica de Edward. - Você mentiu para mim de propósito e...

- Você realmente pensa que eu gosto dessa situação? Acho que você não está me escutando, Isabella. Foi você quem invadiu a minha cama! Foi você quem implorou...

Emitindo um gemido de aflição, Isabella tentou conter as lágrimas que lhe saíam dos olhos.

- Quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer que se não nos casarmos, sua fama de mulher fácil irá se espalhar e seu avô e toda sua família serão humilhados? – Edward perguntou em tom cortante. - E, além de sermos flagrados aqui, sozinhos, em uma situação comprometedora, você realmente acha que ninguém percebeu que passamos a noite juntos? Você não percebeu a forma como a olharam esta manhã?

- Não! Não vou mais escutar você - ela protestou.

Cada palavra que ele disse foi como uma punhalada em seu coração. Tinha dificuldades de assimilar o que se passava e o que ele estava dizendo. Para ela fora suficiente descobrir que Edward não era quem pensava que fosse. Sem contar com o problema adicional que ele lhe apresentava!

- Nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse sido honesto comigo naquele dia na praia - ela disse com mágoa. - Se você tivesse me contado...

- Quando você me procurou, eu não tinha a mínima idéia de quem você era. Eu tinha acabado de voltar de uma viagem de negócios, quando descobri que um professor de windsurf imbecil, com quem eu já tinha falado sobre seu comportamento com as turistas, foi pego na cama com a esposa de um hóspede. Obviamente eu tive de demiti-lo, e depois fui andar na praia pra pensar.

- Então você estava no lugar de um professor - ela murmurou com pesar.

Edward deu de ombros.

- É um hábito. Quando eu estudei na Califórnia, eu trabalhei como instrutor numa praia...

- Você podia ter dito quem era! Me impedido de... – Isabella falou. - Você pode até pensar que foi muito esperto agindo assim, mas eu não vou me casar com você, Edward.

- Você não tem escolha - disse-lhe severamente. - Nem eu, nem você! Não depois disso! Eu não posso...

- Você não pode o quê? – Isabella indagou, recusando-se a escutar o que ele iria dizer. - Então ofender a família real é um pecado capital? Tudo bem! Mas eu não vou me casar com você para... salvar sua reputação...

- Minha reputação? - ele a interrompeu, cínico. - Você não escutou nada do que eu disse? É com a sua que você deveria se preocupar! Com a sua e a de sua família. Porque o que eu não posso fazer, Isabella, a não ser que me case com você, é protegê-la do falatório que está prestes a acontecer. E não somente por sua causa! Eu tenho muito respeito por seu avô para humilhá-lo publicamente não aceitando esse casamento.

- Está certo! Então você está com a consciência tranqüila! Você me pediu em casamento! E eu estou recusando!

- Mesmo com a possibilidade de estar carregando um filho meu?

Por um momento eles se fitaram. Isabella sentia-se enfraquecer... Começou a lembrar... Mas então enfrentou a realidade.

Ele havia mentido para ela. Sem o mínimo remorso, ele a enganara.

- Também é possível que eu não esteja carregando um filho seu! Eu não vou me casar com você, Edward - reiterou.

- Infelizmente, eu tenho reuniões de negócios até depois de amanhã e não posso cancelá-las. Mas fique certa, Isabella, que então vou pedir formalmente sua mão em casamento.

O sentimento de fúria e frustração era tão grande dentro de Isabella que ela não conseguiu falar. Encarou Edward com raiva e caminhou até a porta.

Para seu alívio ele não tentou impedi-la de sair.

Pedir sua mão em casamento ao avô. Nunca ouvira nada tão antiquado! Bem, dentro em breve, ele saberia que sua proposta era inaceitável!

* * *

_Eu acho que a Bella não vai ter escolha! Ela vai se casar sim kkkkk_

_Esse capítulo é ótimo U.U_

_E podem acreditar nas palavras do Edward, o fofoca vai ficar impossível de conter, e o Edward vai cumprir sua palavra de pedir sua mão para o avô dela!_

_Então meus amores... Fiquem com Deus, e que Ele na sua infinita misericórdia e amor, abençõe e ilumine nossa semana... Bom inicio de semana para vocês e suas famílias... Até Terça-feira... Robsteijoooossss_

**_Até+_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Booom Dia meu amores lindosss! tudo bem com você? Espero que sim *-*, não postei antes porque estou presa em uma adaptação que logo vou postar para vocês, e o livro é tão envolvente, lindo e perfeito e longoo, que me perdi no tempo, desculpe-me. Mas para compensar vou postar **2 em 1**, espero que gostem, e se preparem porque neste capítulo teremos o casamento Beward, e relação conturbada entre o Edward e a Bella... Boa leitura nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

- Tia Sue – Isabella exclamou ao ver sua tia se aproximar. - Eu pensei que você fosse passar o dia com sua amiga.

A tia lhe contara, entusiasmada, que iria visitar uma velha amiga do colégio cuja filha ficara noiva de um riquíssimo príncipe.

Para a preocupação de Isabella, contudo, a tia parecia muito angustiada, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- O que foi, tia? O que aconteceu? Por favor, me diga. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a sua amiga? – Isabella pediu.

A tia balançou a cabeça emocionada.

_ Por favor – Isabella indagou. - Me conte o que aconteceu.

Aproximou-se da figura desamparada da tia num gesto protetor.

- Isabella, eu não queria falar isso - a tia murmurou tristemente. - Mas a minha amiga me telefonou cancelando o encontro. Não é nada contra você, Isabella. Não intencionalmente! Minha amiga compreende que você não quis... Bem, ela sabe que você teve uma criação européia. Ela disse que precisa proteger a sua filha porque a família de seu futuro genro é... muito conservadora...

Percebeu a hesitação na voz da tia e adivinhou o que viria em seguida.

Mesmo assim, foi um choque para Isabella quando a tia confirmou seus receios.

_ As pessoas estão falando de você, Isabella! Eu sei que deve haver uma explicação aceitável para... para... tudo isso, mas minha amiga soube que você esteve sozinha com Edward, e que vocês dois...

Ela se calou, tentou refrear as lágrimas e colocou a mão sobre a boca como se não quisesse dizer mais nada.

- Eu não posso acreditar que Edward tenha agido assim.

Expor você a... não ter agido como um homem honrado e...

- Me pedido em casamento? – Isabella completou, irônica. _ Para falar a verdade, tia, foi isso mesmo que ele fez. Mas eu...

- Ele fez isso? – Sue sorriu, aliviada, levantou-se e abraçou Isabella calorosamente. - Oh, Isabella, estou tão feliz... tão orgulhosa de você... de vocês dois. Ele será um ótimo marido.

Seu avô vai ficar muito contente.

- Não, minha tia, você não me entendeu – Isabella tentou protestar, aflita com a interpretação da tia. Uma coisa era contar-lhe sobre o pedido, por seu próprio orgulho e para o conforto dela. Outra era fazê-la pensar que estava satisfeita e disposta a aceitar a proposta.

Entretanto, ao tirar suas próprias conclusões diante das palavras de Isabella, Sue mostrou um entusiasmo imutável!

Edward a pedira em casamento! Claro que era impossível Isabella ter recusado. Todas as suas tentativas de dizer que não aceitara o pedido foram encaradas pela tia como brincadeiras.

- Eu sabia que poderia confiar em Edward. Afinal, seria uma grande tolice por parte de vocês arriscarem a perder suas reputações dessa forma, Isabella. Sua mãe teria odiado saber que as pessoas estavam falando de você por aí - disse com leve reprovação.

Sua mãe! Isabella sentiu uma pontada no coração. Sua mãe certamente odiaria saber que a filha era alvo de boatos, mas nunca a condenaria pelo que aconteceu.

- Então você e Edward estão noivos - declarou com alegria.

- Nós temos muito a fazer agora, Isabella. Oh, meu bem _ disse dando outro abraço em Isabella. - Eu não ia lhe contar isso, mas agora que você tirou o peso da minha consciência, posso falar. Se Edward não a tivesse pedido em casamento, nossa família e nossa posição na comunidade ficariam muito prejudicadas. Os negócios de meu marido seriam afetados, e seu primo não conseguiria arrumar um bom casamento. E seu avô... Eu não estou exagerando, Isabella, mas tamanha vergonha iria matá-lo.

Matá-lo!

Isabella permaneceu imóvel quando a tia a abraçou com carinho. Ela caíra numa armadilha que se fechava com tanta rapidez em sua volta que talvez nunca conseguisse escapar. E, naquele momento, não fazia a menor diferença que fora ela própria que se metera nessa arapuca!

Agora não havia mais saída. Para o bem da família, não tinha outra escolha senão casar-se com Edward!

- Oh, Isabella! Você está tão bonita - a tia suspirou de emoção. - A noiva perfeita.

Elas estavam no quarto de Isabella, na mansão da família, esperando o avô, que a acompanharia para a cerimônia civil de casamento.

Depois da cerimônia haveria um banquete em homenagem ao casal no salão de festas do hotel decorado especialmente para a ocasião.

A tia de Isabella passara os três últimos dias organizando todos os detalhes, mas apesar de seus insistentes pedidos Isabella recusou-se a ver o local da festa.

Sabia que seria impossível tentar contar à tia que não queria casar-se com Edward. Sue sentia uma ridícula admiração por ele e, simplesmente, não iria aceitar o fato de que ela o desprezava.

Edward, no entanto, sabia, pois ela se certificara de contar-lhe quando ele fora à casa de sua família formalizar o pedido ao avô.

Incapaz de escapar à situação, Isabella teve de se contentar em desferir-lhe um olhar frio e hostil quando o avô a chamou para ouvir o pedido.

- Eu estou satisfeito por você ter percebido que não havia outra saída para nenhum de nós – Edward sussurrou para ela de maneira que ninguém mais ouvisse.

E como se não bastasse, ela teve de enfrentar a humilhação de fingir que queria aceitar seu pedido!

No entanto, quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la, conseguiu se esquivar de seu beijo.

Com o rosto colado ao dela, ele a provocou:

- Quanta timidez! Uma noiva pudica! Mas eu sei muito bem como você pode ser ardente!

Não havia escapatória.

Suas ajudantes, algumas garotas da família de sua tia e de Edward, já tinham ido para o hotel vestidas em seus estonteantes trajes e, dentro em breve, Isabella iria partir com seu avô.

Quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu e o avô entrou, ela estremeceu.

Após dar os últimos retoques no véu, a tia saiu e deixou-os a sós.

- Você é igual a sua mãe - ele suspirou, os olhos brilhando de emoção. - A cada dia que se passa, eu vejo mais dela em você.

- Eu gostaria que você usasse uma coisa hoje - disse repentinamente tirando um maravilhoso colar de diamantes de um estojo.

- Isso é para você. Vou ficar muito orgulhoso se você usá-lo hoje.

Isabella sentiu as mãos do avô tremerem quando ele pôs o colar em seu pescoço. A jóia ficou tão bem que parecia ter sido feita para ela.

- Era de sua mãe - ele contou. - O meu último presente para ela. Ela deixou-o aqui. Ela ficaria orgulhosa de você, Isabella.

Os dois, seu pai e sua mãe, e com razão.

Orgulhosos dela? Por ela aceitar um casamento sem amor?

Isabella foi invadida por uma onda de pânico. Não podia se casar com Edward. Não o faria! Virou-se para o avô, mas antes que pudesse falar a tia entrou no quarto.

- Está na hora de vocês irem - avisou.

O avô caminhou até a escada e quando Isabella quis segui-lo sua tia a impediu.

- Você não está usando o presente de Edward - ela a repreendeu.

Isabella a encarou.

- O perfume que ele lhe mandou. Foi feito especialmente para você. - A tia caminhou depressa até a cômoda onde encontrou o frasco de cristal.

- Não... eu não quero usar isso... - protestou, mas a tia não a ouviu.

Isabella ficou imóvel quando sentiu a tia colocar algumas gotas da fragrância em seu corpo. .

- É perfeito para você - a tia constatou. - É uma essência que combina a ingenuidade de uma adolescente com a maturidade de uma mulher. Edward escolheu bem. E o colar de sua mãe ficou perfeito em você, Isabella. Seu avô nunca deixou de amá-la, você sabe.

- Se ele a amava tanto, por que não foi ao enterro? – Isabella retrucou, antes que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. - Mesmo que não pudesse ir ele poderia ter mandado um telegrama... uma mensagem... qualquer coisa...

Sua voz encerrava toda a dor que sentira naquele dia tão triste, quando ninguém da família de sua mãe estava lá.

A tia suspirou.

_ Isabella, ele quis ir, mas sofreu um ataque do coração quando soube da sua mãe. Além disso, quando seu padrinho escreveu dizendo que não achava uma boa idéia você se mudar para cá, que você tinha a sua vida e seus amigos na Inglaterra, seu orgulho o impediu de enfrentar uma segunda rejeição.

Isabella a encarou. Ela sabia que o avô lhe oferecera um lar, de modo tardio e relutante, segundo ela, mas não sabia que não comparecera ao enterro por causa de um infarto.

_ Um ataque do coração? - ela vacilou. - Eu...

_ Foi o seu segundo - a tia contou, constrangida, como se tivesse dito algo indevido.

_ O segundo? – Isabella desconhecia esses fatos. - Então... quando... quando ele teve o primeiro? - indagou, intrigada.

Sue ficava cada vez mais agitada.

_ Isabella, eu não deveria ter lhe contado. Seu avô nunca quis...

Ele pediu que nós guardássemos segredo porque não queria que sua mãe se sentisse...

- Minha mãe?

Olhou a tia com determinação. .

_ Eu não vou sair deste quarto até você me contar tudo. Disse com firmeza.

_ Isabella, você vai se atrasar. O carro está esperando e seu avô...

_ Eu não vou dar nem um passo - avisou.

_ Oh, meu bem, eu não deveria... Muito bem, então. Eu acho que não tem mal nenhum você saber... Aro, foi a sua mãe quem seu avô quis proteger. Ele a amava muito, Isabella... Ele ama seus filhos, é claro, mas nutria um amor especial por sua filha. De acordo com meu marido ele a mimou muito. Quando ela partiu daquela maneira, seu avô sentiu muita... raiva... e desespero. Ele tinha planejado tanta coisa para ela...

_ Seu tio, meu marido, o encontrou caído sobre a mesa, segurando uma fotografia de sua mãe. O médico pensou que ele não fosse sobreviver. Ele ficou doente por muito, muito tempo. Oh... Eu não deveria ter lhe contado, não hoje - Sue, censurou-se, ao perceber que Isabella empalidecera.

- Todos esses anos perdidos – Isabella murmurou. - Eles poderiam ter ficado juntos, todos nós poderíamos ter ficado juntos como uma família!

- Ele sofreu muito com isso.

- Mas meu pai lhe escreveu cartas, enviou fotografias...

A tia suspirou.

- Você precisa entender, Isabella. Seu avô é um homem muito orgulhoso. Ele não suportava receber nada de seu pai. Mas ele queria... precisava saber que sua mãe ainda o amava.

- Ela sempre pensou que ele nunca a perdoaria – Isabella sacudiu a cabeça soluçando.

- Quando seu avô soube do acidente... - A tia fez uma pausa. - Foi muito difícil para ele, Isabella. Ele não conseguia acreditar. Não conseguia aceitar que a tinha perdido. Quando teve o segundo infarto, achamos que não queria mais viver.

Mas, graças a Deus, ele se recuperou. Ele queria muito que você viesse para cá, mas seu padrinho, quem sabe até com razão, decidiu que seria melhor você ficar com ele. Mas seu avô nunca perdeu as esperanças. Quando seu tio foi visitar seu padrinho, seu avô implorou para que ele a convencesse a vir até aqui. Você tem dado muitas alegrias a ele, Isabella. Eu lhe desejo muita felicidade, minha querida, porque você, com certeza, merece.

A tia a abraçou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Como um relâmpago Isabella correu até o carro que a esperava.

A partir daquele instante ela passou a ver o avô com outros olhos. Com olhos apaixonados. Tomou-lhe a mão ao sentar ao seu lado e ele respondeu ao afeto de imediato.

- Você pode beijar a noiva!

O corpo de Isabella enrijeceu-se. Incapaz de mover-se, sentiu a sombra fria do rosto de Edward quando ele se inclinou em sua direção.

Esperou até o último segundo possível para virar a cabeça para que os lábios respeitosos de Edward não pudessem tocar sua boca. Para sua surpresa, porém, como se ele já previsse sua intenção, ele ergueu a mão e segurou o rosto de Isabella.

Dessa forma, os convidados ficariam encantados com o belo gesto de um homem que não contém suas emoções e beija a noiva com ardor.

Somente ela sabia que ele apenas a impedira de virar o rosto, que ele só queria reafirmar seus direitos de marido.

Os lábios de ambos se tocaram e ela estremeceu de raiva.

Tinha acreditado e confiado nele, sentido amor por ele, mas durante todo esse tempo ele a enganara. Como poderia confiar nele novamente?

Edward se moveu, o pequeno gesto de roçar seu nariz no dela como que querendo oferecer conforto e segurança. Outra mentira... Outra dissimulação... Apesar disso, tomada pela emoção do momento, desejou que tudo fosse verdade!

De repente, Isabella foi invadida por um medo intenso. Em sua ingenuidade acreditara que seria fácil deixar de amá-lo, mas, para seu espanto, naquele momento não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos!

Ela o odiava pelo que fizera, tinha certeza disso! Então por que ele ainda tinha o poder de mexer com as emoções dela? De fazer com que o desejasse?

O que se passava por sua cabeça? Estava louca? Ela não o desejava. Nem um pouco! Com força tentou se afastar e, para seu alívio, ele a soltou imediatamente.

A cerimônia estava acabada. Eles eram marido e mulher!

_ Eu nunca soube que Edward era o primeiro nome de Cullen _ Sam comentou, evidentemente orgulhoso com a nova relação com seu herói.

_ Isabella, minha querida, seu pai teria ficado tão feliz se estivesse hoje aqui.

Surpreendida, Isabella sorriu automaticamente para o embaixador americano.

_ Isabella, você está muito bonita - sua esposa elogiou com um sorriso simpático. - Não é mesmo, Edward? - Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Isabella quando ele a encarou.

_ Ela é tudo o que eu desejo – Edward confessou em voz baixa sem desviar o olhar.

_ Isabella, tire-o daqui antes que eu desmaie! Que garota de sorte - ela brincou.

_ Fui eu quem teve sorte – Edward corrigiu a mulher.

_ Com certeza – Isabella reafirmou com sotaque inglês. - Hoje ele está ganhando bem mais do que apenas uma esposa, não é mesmo, Edward? Ele está ganhando a oportunidade de projetar um novo hotel multimilionário e...

- Eu certamente vou precisar de algum dinheiro se quiser tratar você do mesmo jeito que seu avô faz. - Contornando a situação, Edward interrompeu a fala irada de Isabella com um olhar de advertência que somente ela notou. - Só esse colar que você está usando, meu bem, é um exemplo.

- Sim, é maravilhoso - um dos convidados se aproximou.

A mão de Edward em seu cotovelo a incomodava.

- Eu não sei por que você está tão determinado em representar o papel de marido apaixonado.

- Sim, acho mesmo que você não sabe - ele concordou.

- Por que você não me contou que seu primeiro nome era Edward?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Isso importa? Cullen ou Edward, eu ainda sou o mesmo homem, Isabella. O homem que...

- O homem que se deitou comigo e depois me apunhalou pelas costas – Isabella alfinetou.

Pelo canto dos olhos Isabella viu a boca dele se comprimir.

- Nós estamos casados agora, Isabella, e...

- Na alegria e na tristeza... Não precisa me lembrar... Nós dois sabemos bem como vai ser, não é mesmo?

- Olhe, Isabella, não precisa ser assim. Afinal, nós dois temos algo em comum...

- Do que você está falando? Do seu novo hotel? De dinheiro? É só nisso que você pensa?

Isabella enrijeceu quando ele a tomou pelo braço e disse com uma suavidade ameaçadora:

- Eu achei que já tinha mostrado que não é nisso que eu penso. Más se você quiser que eu lhe mostre de novo...

Isabella se desvencilhou daquela mão como se ela a queimasse.

- Se você alguma vez tentar me forçar a... aceitá-lo fisicamente como esposa eu...

- Forçar você?

Por um instante ele pareceu chocado, mas então sua expressão endureceu.

- Agora você está sendo ridícula - ele replicou, ríspido. Não há a mínima possibilidade de eu fazer isso. Mesmo porque...

- Mesmo porque... – Isabella o desafiou com raiva. - Mesmo porque pela lei você tem o direito?

Sentia uma profunda angústia por não conseguir manter-se indiferente a ele.

Com o final da cerimônia, Isabella se via obrigada a enfrentar a sua primeira noite de casada. Edward era um homem muito sensual, ela já sabia disso! Se ele quisesse consumar o casamento, teria forças para rejeitá-lo?

- Edward, seu tio está procurando por você...

Isabella respirou aliviada quando ele se afastou.

Muitas horas depois, exausta e infeliz, o olhar de Isabella fixava o vazio, enquanto ela desejava ser outra pessoa e estar bem longe dali.

Seu padrinho não pudera comparecer.

Seu casamento com Edward fora anunciado no jornal como o romance do ano, mas não deixou se influenciar. Odiava Edward como ninguém mais poderia fazer, decidiu com tristeza, e nunca, nunca iria perdoá-lo pelo que tinha feito.

Finalmente a festa terminara e suas ajudantes vieram buscá-la e acompanhá-la até a suíte reservada para que se trocasse.

_ Para onde Edward vai levar você na lua-de-mel? Você sabe?

_ quis saber uma das garotas, uma sobrinha casada de sua tia, arrancando risadinhas das outras meninas mais jovens.

Isabella sentiu vontade de dizer que não sabia e não se importava, mas suas boas maneiras não permitiram.

- Eu não sei - respondeu.

- É um segredo. Oh, que romântico! - uma das moças exclamou com uma ponta de inveja.

Uma outra foi mais prática:

_ Mas como você vai fazer a sua mala se não sabe para onde vai?

- Ela está em lua-de-mel, sua boba - uma terceira interveio. - Roupas não...

_ Parem vocês todas - a mais velha interrompeu. - Vocês têm que ajudar Isabella, e não ficar fazendo piadinhas. Você não precisa se preocupar. Um homem experiente como Edward vai saber o que fazer! - disse, tentando acalmar Isabella. - Eu me lembro de como fiquei nervosa na noite de meu casamento. Eu não tinha idéia do que iria acontecer, e fiquei muito agitada.

- Eu deveria ter confiado mais nele... ou na minha mãe. - Ela sorriu. - Ela me garantiu que eu estava com as roupas certas, e disso Sayeed não entendia muito.

Roupas! Elas falavam em roupas! Isabella não sabia se ria ou se chorava!

Enfim ficou pronta, vestindo o simples terninho creme que comprara em Zuran. Tirou os brincos de pérolas que haviam pertencido à mãe, e substituiu-os por outros maiores, um dos muitos presentes de Edward. Sentia vontade de destruí-los, mas, evidentemente, não seria possível, pois suas criadas de quarto não se cansavam de comentar o brilho e perfeição das pedras, obviamente escolhidas para combinar com os brilhantes das alianças de noivado e de casamento.

Elas passaram novamente em Isabella o perfume que Edward lhe dera e lhe entregaram as minúsculas peças de seda e renda que a tia teve a bondade de chamar de roupa íntima. Seus pés e mãos foram checados minuciosamente pela ajudante mais velha, que garantiu a ela que as unhas eram um detalhe imprescindível. Agora ela estava pronta para ser entregue ao seu marido como se fosse um pedaço de carne fresca a ser degustado, ou descartado, se ele assim quisesse!

- Venha, está na hora. Edward está esperando - a moça mais velha anunciou em tom pomposo.

Quando Isabella olhou para a porta de sua suíte as risadinhas ao seu lado cessaram.

- Seja feliz - a mais velha desejou, beijando-lhe a face.

- Que sua vida seja cercada com o riso de seus filhos e com o amor de seu marido - outra garota sussurrou, e assim, uma por uma, todas lhe desejaram felicidade e a abraçaram com timidez.

Do lado de fora, o barulho estava se tornando ensurdecedor.

- Se não abrirmos a porta agora Edward vai arrombá-la _ uma delas riu e houve um instantâneo furor por parte das meninas quando elas abriram a porta e Isabella foi conduzida para fora.

Os convidados do casamento reunidos em frente à suíte vibraram quando ela apareceu, mas Isabella mal notou-lhes o entusiasmo. No exíguo espaço reservado a sua passagem seu olhar amargo encontrou-se com o de Edward.

Assim como ela, ele vestia roupas ocidentais. Estilistas do mundo inteiro pagariam uma fortuna para Edward usar sua marca, Isabella concluiu com desgosto, tentando evitar admirá-lo.

Em qualquer lugar do mundo ele seria considerado um homem de bom gosto e estilo. Homens ricos e finos como Edward têm algo em comum, não importa a nacionalidade, Silenciosamente ele estendeu-lhe a mão.

As pessoas começaram a dar vivas. Por um instante, Isabella hesitou, e seu olhar procurou desesperadamente as janelas como que em busca de liberdade. Mas alguém lhe deu um pequeno empurrão e Edward pôde segurar sua mão.

Como numa cena bíblica, o grupo se afastou liberando a passagem. A enorme porta que dava para o jardim se abriu e quando eles saíram lindos fogos de artifício espocaram no céu. Ao mesmo tempo em que eram cobertos por uma chuva de pétalas de rosa, o ar era perfumado por uma fumaça com essência de morango. Havia música e festa. Sem se deter, Edward a conduziu até a saída.

_ Sua tia queria que partíssemos montados em um cavalo árabe, exatamente nos moldes da cultura local, mas eu consegui dissuadi-Ia – Edward lhe sussurrou ao ouvido quando segurou seu braço para que pudessem acenar para os convidados.

_ Como num conto de fadas árabe? Com todos os apetrechos medievais, incluindo seu falcão? – Isabella replicou, virando-se automaticamente para fitá-lo, surpresa como o tom de humor em sua voz.

_ Eu acredito que ela não pensou nos falcões. Ainda bem, porque eu não iria expor meus bichos a essa multidão.

Ao olhar para ele, Isabella sentiu um sobressalto em seu coração.

Como se uma janela se abrisse repentinamente a sua frente, e trouxesse à luz algo que não podia enxergar direito, ela reconheceu dentro de si uma intolerável e dolorosa verdade!

Ao acreditar que a lógica, a realidade, a raiva eram suficientes para destruir seu amor por Edward, ela se enganava de uma maneira mais cruel do que ele havia feito com ela.

Teria se casado com Edward porque secretamente ainda o queria? Ainda o amava? Isabella encheu-se de raiva. Seu orgulho não aceitava essa idéia!

Acreditara que seu maior inimigo se encontrava fora de seu coração, mas se enganara. Seu maior inimigo estava dentro dela, dentro de seu próprio coração, e se manifestava em forma de amor.

Mas Edward nunca saberia disso. Ela precisava estar sempre em guarda para proteger seus sentimentos. Eles deveriam se transformar numa fortaleza em que Edward nunca teria a permissão de entrar!

_ Bem-vinda a sua nova casa!

Pela primeira vez desde que deixaram o hotel, Edward quebrou o silêncio entre eles. Poucos segundos antes haviam cruzado o portão de entrada da residência de Edward. A discreta iluminação do jardim realçava o tom creme das paredes. Isabella tinha o corpo rígido pelo esforço em não deixar baixar a guarda e, de tanta tensão, sua garganta ficara seca e ela não conseguia falar!

Dentro da casa ela não conseguiu relaxar, pelo contrário.

- Já é tarde e nós tivemos um dia muito longo – Edward disse calmamente. - Eu sugiro que nós dois tenhamos uma boa noite de sono antes que você comece mais uma rodada de agressões. Providenciei uma suíte só para você. Não é a maneira mais comum de se terminar uma noite de casamento, mas... _ ele deu de ombros enquanto Isabella lutava para assimilar um sentimento que não era propriamente de alívio! - Tudo isso tem sido muito estressante, e talvez você precise pensar um pouco e se preparar para essa nova realidade. Apesar de seus comentários de hoje, posso garantir que de maneira alguma pretendo... forçar nada entre nós, Isabella!

Isabella o encarou. Ele parecia tão controlado, tão calmo e seguro de si. E seu comentário sobre arrumar um quarto separado para ela, não era bem isso que esperava!

Desde o momento em que ele a pedira formalmente em casamento, aquela noite invadia sua imaginação. O momento em que estariam a sós como marido e mulher. Com determinação, dizia a si mesma que, não importava o tipo de pressão que ele fizesse, ela não permitiria que ele a tocasse!

E ainda por cima era ele quem falava que não a queria!

Um misto de sensações invadiu seu corpo. Choque, desânimo, humilhação... E...

Desapontamento? Com certeza, não! Alívio, era isso que sentia. Quem sabe um pouco de desânimo por ele ter lhe roubado a oportunidade de dizer que era ela quem não o queria. Mas no final das contas o que realmente importava era o fato de que eles iriam dormir separados. Dormir em sua própria cama e não na dele... como se eles não fossem casados. Era isso que ela queria.

Exatamente isso!

O que a machucava, Isabella confessou para si mesma enquanto rolava na enorme cama, era a impossibilidade de confiar no homem que amava. Porque sem essa confiança, sem a possibilidade de ser francos um com o outro, como poderiam compartilhar algo chamado amor?

* * *

_Esse casamento promete! A Briga entre esses dois ainda vai durar um pouco, a Bella porque é orgulhosa demais, teimosa e está desolada coitada, e o Edward porque é teimoso demais, e completamente apaixonado para saber o qual a melhor forma de agir!_

_O Edward não é mal meninas, e ele vai explicar para Bella, quando ela estiver disposta a ouvir e entender, porque nesse momento, ela está ferida demais para se concentrar e acreditar que tudo não passou de um mal entendido!_

_Então meus amores... Fiquem com o papai do céu, e que Ele no seu infinito amor abençõe cada uma de vocês e suas famílias... Bom final de semana para vocês... Até Domingo... Robsteijossssss_


	11. Chapter 11

_BOOOOOA NOITEEEE MEUS AMORES! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, no capítulo de hoje vamos ter um pouco mais da vida de casados Beward, e a Bella vai cair matando em cima do Edward kkkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella observou as demais mulheres que se encontravam no recinto exclusivo do hipódromo com certa apreensão.

Era o início da temporada de corridas e suspeitava que agora, um mês após o casamento, deveria estar familiarizada com o ambiente agitado e sofisticado dos eventos sociais de que deveria participar como mulher de Edward.

No curto período de tempo em que estavam casados já haviam assistido aos campeonatos de tênis e a um famoso torneio de golfe, além de uma série de eventos comerciais patrocinados pela família real nos quais Edward, um de seus arquitetos favoritos e parceiro de negócios, representava um papel de importância primordial.

E agora, dentro de alguns dias, ocorreria o mais prestigioso acontecimento do calendário social de Zuran, o Grande Prêmio de Zuran, uma das corridas de cavalos mais glamourosa do mundo.

Cavalos, treinadores, jóqueis, proprietários e suas mulheres elegantes vinham chegando a Zuran durante todo o mês. Toda a cidade se encontrava num estado de animada expectativa por causa da corrida e seu possível vencedor.

Edward inscrevera seu cavalo, um animal americano de três anos, treinado na Irlanda e que ficava nos estábulos, próximo à pista de corridas. Juntamente com poucos proprietários favorecidos, Edward teve a permissão de usar a pista para treinamento.

Isabella e Edward deveriam entreter um grupo de empresários europeus que ficariam hospedados em seu hotel durante a semana das competições.

Diferente das outras mulheres, Isabella não considerou necessário viajar até Paris ou Milão para comprar algum traje especial para o evento. Em vez disso, preferiu ficar na cidade e acompanhar a chegada de um famoso estilista que lhe fez o chapéu ideal para assistir às corridas.

O casal recepcionou diversos políticos, esportistas e empresários do mundo inteiro na estonteante vila que Edward projetou e em seu oásis privativo. Em nenhuma dessas situações ele deixou de representar o papel de marido devotado.

No entanto, em particular eles agiam de maneira bem diferente. Dormiam em quartos separados e quando não participavam de reuniões sociais eles mal se viam.

Edward trabalhava em um de seus empreendimentos espalhados pelo mundo ou, quando se encontrava em casa, visitava os estábulos para conferir o desempenho de seus cavalos juntamente com seu treinador particular.

Evidentemente, Isabella tinha seus próprios compromissos. Fora convidada a entrar no Clube das Senhoras de Zuran, presidido pela princesa. Nos almoços e eventos beneficentes de que participava fez amizade com a moça que fora a principal ajudante em seu casamento, uma parente de sua tia.

O bom senso lhe dizia para encarar o fato de não estar grávida como uma boa coisa. Em vez disso, contudo, passava a noite chorando silenciosamente em seu quarto. Se tivesse um Filho, ao menos teria a oportunidade de possuir algo dele que pudesse amar publicamente.

E essa era a dor que aos poucos a consumia.

Entretanto, aos olhos das outras pessoas ela certamente parecia alguém bastante feliz, Isabella pensou consigo enquanto se, admirava em frente ao espelho.

Edward, que ficaria ausente pelos próximos dois dias em viagem de negócios, havia mantido sua, promessa e não tentou tocá-la.

Além disso, ele demonstrava ser extremamente fácil manter sua palavra, sua postura fria e educada enchia Isabella de aflição enquanto lutava consigo mesma para conter a fúria de seus desejos e emoções.

Como era possível querê-lo tanto, quando era evidente que ele não a desejava? Isabella passava as noites em seu leito ansiando por ele, desejando-o, pensando nele, criando fantasias a seu respeito e, pela manhã, despertava invadida por tal sensação de desespero que chegava a sentir desprezo por si mesma.

Ele a tratava como a uma visita em sua casa, uma estranha com a qual ele devia ser educado. Isabella não tinha a mínima idéia do que Edward pensava sobre o casamento ou até mesmo sobre ela, e isso intensificava sua solidão. Não era certo viver daquele jeito, e seu corpo, sua mente e seu coração rebelavam-se.

Gostaria de poder partilhar toda a sua vida com o homem que amava, mas como fazê-lo se esse homem era Edward, um homem que não a amava! Um homem em quem não podia confiar?

Enquanto arrumava uma pequena mala para passar a semana de competições no hotel, um leve estremecimento de antecipação a invadiu diante da possibilidade de poder ficar perto de Edward. Afastou a idéia com raiva e procurou lembrar-se de que deveria conversar com o treinador sobre os arranjos a serem feitos para a visita dos convidados de Edward aos estábulos.

Apesar de estarem somente no mês de março, a temperatura chegava a mais de trinta graus e Isabella vestiu apenas uma calça jeans, uma camiseta de mangas curtas e um chapéu para proteger-se do sol.

O jovem motorista abriu-lhe a porta do carro com um sorriso.

Isabella programou sua saída para que coincidisse com o final do treino matutino dos cavalos e chegou ao haras no momento em que os cavalos voltavam às cocheiras.

O administrador de Edward conversava com o treinador quando Isabella chegou. Alguns grupos de pessoas passeavam pelo estábulo.

Isabella se aproximou sorrindo quando viu que um garoto corria pelo terreno diretamente na direção do jovem e arredio cavalo que era conduzido por um jovem rapaz.

Quando o cavalo empinou, assustado, Isabella instintivamente pulou para frente empurrando o garoto para longe das patas do animal.

Isabella ouviu um tumulto ao seu redor: o relinchar de medo do cavalo, o grito de pavor da criança, o desespero do condutor, as vozes dos visitantes, quando sentiu a respiração faltar-lhe e uma explosão de dor em seu peito seguida de uma terrível sensação de vazio ao atingir o solo.

Ainda zonza, Isabella abriu os olhos.

- Ah, que bom, você finalmente recuperou a consciência.

A enfermeira sorriu para ela. Isabella tentou se mover e sentiu uma dor intensa no ombro.

- Não se preocupe, não é grave. É só uma luxação, nada demais - a enfermeira a confortou, calma. - Você teve sorte, e o garoto que salvou teve mais sorte ainda.

A criança! Ansiosamente Isabella conseguiu sentar-se apesar da dor intensa em seu ombro.

- Você tem certeza de que ele está bem? - indagou.

- Ele está bem. Na verdade eu acho que o pai dele ficou com mais medo que o menino. Eles são parentes da família real.

Primos, eu acho. O pai do garoto não sabe como lhe agradecer. Ele acha que o cavalo poderia tê-lo matado se você não o tivesse empurrado.

- Não foi culpa do cavalo! – Isabella protestou. - O estábulo estava cheio, e o animal ficou nervoso... Ai! - ela gemeu quando a enfermeira ajustou a atadura em seu braço.

- Não se preocupe, eu só estou conferindo se você parou de sangrar.

- Sangrar? – Isabella franziu a testa.

- O casco do cavalo também atingiu seu braço e arranhou sua pele. Mas parece bom agora.

- Certo, nesse caso eu posso me vestir e ir para casa _ Isabella disse.

- Não até que o médico lhe dê alta - a enfermeira avisou.

Meia hora mais tarde Isabella conversava com o médico.

- Veja, eu não posso passar a noite aqui - disse com firmeza. - Nós estamos a menos de uma semana da corrida e eu preciso fazer várias coisas. Você mesmo disse que há noventa e nove por cento de chance de eu não precisar engessar e...

- Eu ainda acho melhor você passar a noite aqui, só para garantir - o doutor insistiu.

- Não vai ser preciso. Estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Nós devemos pelo menos avisar o seu marido sobre o que aconteceu - o médico persistiu.

Edward, Isabella estremeceu. No momento ele se achava em Londres resolvendo um problema referente à compra de um novo hotel. Ele só poderia voltar dali a dois dias e ficaria extremamente aborrecido por ter de voltar e auxiliar a esposa que nada significava para ele!

Com determinação Isabella convenceu o médico de que não havia necessidade de atrapalhar Edward com esse pequeno acidente, pois ele voltaria dentro de poucos dias.

Foi bem mais difícil convencer o doutor a deixá-la ir para casa, ele apenas consentiu quando Isabella lhe garantiu que haveria alguém em casa para fazer-lhe companhia.

Uma hora mais tarde estava a caminho de casa cerrando os dentes com a intensa e inesperada dor que lhe percorria o ombro, enquanto o jovem e ansioso motorista dirigia devagar e com cuidado para a vila.

Uma vez lá, os cuidados exagerados dos empregados de Edward quase a exasperaram e ela teve que insistir para que não a tratassem como uma frágil peça de porcelana.

No período de uma hora recebeu inúmeras ligações preocupadas e o grande hall de entrada ficou repleto de flores, incluindo um enorme arranjo enviado pela família real agradecendo-lhe por ter salvado um de seus membros.

Ignorando a dor persistente que mesmo os fortes analgésicos que tomara no hospital não conseguiam debelar, Isabella entrou em seu escritório para examinar algumas sugestões de cardápios que recebera do chef do hotel.

Seus convidados iriam jantar em uma sala privativa do hotel e Isabella trabalhou noite adentro, estudando meticulosamente as características dos hóspedes e a melhor combinação de pratos para eles. Fez uma breve pausa quando a governanta da casa trouxe-lhe uma refeição leve e quis confirmar mais uma vez se estava tudo bem. À meia noite, Isabella guardou seus papéis e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

Os empregados que viviam na vila tinham aposentos separados da casa principal. Isabella ignorava o que a governanta achava de dois recém-casados que dormiam em quartos separados, mas soubera que Edward havia redecorado toda a suíte antes do casamento, mesmo a casa sendo totalmente nova.

A vila combinava o melhor das culturas oriental e ocidental, e possuía um ar limpo, quase minimalista que lhe lembrava certas casas exclusivas da costa oeste americana pertencentes a amigos de seus pais e em que a simplicidade era amenizada com intrigantes peças antigas. Na vila de Edward o toque de uma decoração moura e tradicional realmente agradava a Isabella. Até mesmo as cores que ele escolhera eram agradáveis aos olhos: leves tons de areia, suaves terracotas, delicados verde-azulados aqui e ali quebravam o tom neutro das cores naturais.

Esculturas fantásticas e peças de arte mostravam sutilmente a riqueza e o bom gosto de Edward. Os tecidos eram delicados ao toque e aos olhos, mas ainda assim a casa parecia um lugar estranho e hostil para Isabella.

Apesar de sua elegância e conforto, faltava algo essencial.

Era uma casa destituída de amor que não se podia chamar de lar.

Isabella soltou um leve gemido quando removeu a atadura do ombro e verificou com alívio que o ferimento estava com bom aspecto e já não sangrava. Debaixo do jato morno do chuveiro ela fez uma careta. O médico a alertara de que a dor a acompanharia ainda por alguns dias.

Livrando-se da toalha, deslizou nua para baixo dos lençóis.

A cama se encontrava agradavelmente fresca e naquele dia estava coberta com lençóis de linho imaculados. Isabella virou de lado no leito enorme e sentiu-se tristemente consciente do fato que, apesar de casada, ainda vivia a vida de uma mulher solteira.

A vida de uma mulher cujo marido não a queria, não a desejava, não a amava. Enquanto ela...

Não se passara uma noite sequer sem que Isabella ansiasse pela presença de Edward ao seu lado, sem que quisesse reviver as horas passadas em seus braços no oásis. Cansada, fechou os olhos e lutou contra as lágrimas que insistiam em deslizar-lhe pela face.

Abruptamente, Isabella abriu os olhos, estremecendo ao tentar mover o ombro.

- Isabella, está tudo bem?

Soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa quando viu Edward sentado na borda de sua cama.

- Edward!

Ignorando a dor constante, puxou os lençóis e com o coração aos saltos ela sentou-se na cama.

- Você não estava trabalhando? O que está fazendo aqui?

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui? _ ele devolveu com ironia. - Eu recebi um recado dizendo que você tinha sofrido um acidente e estava machucada. Naturalmente eu peguei o primeiro vôo para casa.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso – Isabella protestou. Eu estou bem... É só um ombro machucado - acrescentou.

Enquanto falava, Edward acendeu a luz do abajur ao lado de sua cama.

Isabella respirou fundo quando pôde enxergá-lo com clareza.

Nunca o vira com o semblante tão preocupado.

- Desculpe por ter feito você voltar - começou a dizer.

- O que você está dizendo? – Edward interrompeu. - Por acaso estar casada comigo é tão insuportável que você prefere se atirar em baixo das patas de um cavalo?

Isabella o encarou, espantada com a mágoa contida em sua voz.

- Não foi isso que aconteceu - ela protestou. - Havia uma criança... Eu simplesmente agi por instinto, como qualquer um teria feito.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Eu não sabia sobre a criança, só que você tinha sofrido um sério acidente e que insistiu em deixar o hospital contra a vontade do médico.

- Mas eu só tive uma luxação no ombro – Isabella garantiu, feliz com a evidente preocupação.

- Quando telefonei para o hospital, o médico disse que estava preocupado com uma possível complicação em seu ferimento.

- Você voltou por causa disso? – Isabella indagou, incrédula.

- Ele me avisou que você não deveria ficar sozinha – Edward respondeu com secura.

- O médico me disse que a chance de uma complicação era mínima e que eu ficaria bem. E eu não estou sozinha com esse monte de empregados - ela começou a dizer.

- Eles não sabem cuidar de você – Edward a interrompeu.

- Mas eu, sim.

Enquanto ele falava, Isabella percebeu o quanto parecia cansado.

- Edward, eu estou bem. Escute, por que você não vai até a sua cama e...

- Eu vou ficar aqui.

- Não precisa. - Ela suspirou. - Senão estivesse bem eu teria ficado no hospital.

- Eu só vou sair daqui quando tiver certeza de que você está bem.

- Faça como achar melhor, Edward, mas não há necessidade de você ficar aqui.

- Volte a dormir - ele pediu simplesmente, estendendo a mão para apagar a luz.

Isabella moveu a cabeça devagar. Ouvia a respiração de Edward, mas não conseguia vê-lo sentado na cadeira ao seu lado.

E, então, viu-o deitado de costas na cama, profundamente adormecido.

A lua cheia lançava alguns raios prateados através da cortina de seda. Apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo, Isabella observou Edward.

Vê-lo dormindo e parecendo tão vulnerável encheu seu peito de ternura.

Ele havia desabotoado a camisa azul-clara que contrastava com a pele bronzeada. O cansaço estava evidente no seu semblante. Os sentidos de Isabella foram aguçados por aquela figura máscula. Antes que pudesse se conter, estendia a mão para tocar-lhe o queixo levemente e sentiu a ternura dar lugar a um ardente desejo.

Como seus dedos tremiam, ela afastou a mão, mas não conseguiu parar de admirá-lo; seu olhar correu lentamente pela boca, pela garganta e por fim parou no peito nu.

Agora não eram somente seus dedos que tremiam, mas sim todo o seu corpo! Podia sentir dentro dela uma onda de desejo que cresceu rapidamente e a inundou.

Atormentada, ela murmurou seu nome, e em seguida contraiu-se quando percebeu que ele acordava.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, Isabella se encontrava encolhida na cama, e fingia que dormia.

- Isabella? - Ela percebeu o tom ansioso na voz sonolenta de Edward. – Isabella, acorde - ele ordenou.

- Edward, está tudo bem, a dor está diminuindo - ela o tranqüilizou, fitando-o, enquanto ele estendia a mão na direção dela.

De repente, ele ficou imóvel, a mão no pescoço de Isabella, o olhar fixo nos seios dela.

Ela soube instintivamente que Edward a queria, mas sabia também que ele não quebraria a promessa de não tocar em seu corpo.

Tudo o que precisava fazer era puxar os lençóis e afastar-se dele. Se era isso que queria...

E se não fosse? Absorvendo com dificuldade o que se passava por sua cabeça, ela o encarou. Podia sentir que ele a olhava com avidez e paixão. Desejando ser tocada, seus mamilos endureceram e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

Alcançou com a mão o braço de Edward e o acariciou lentamente.

Sentiu-o estremecer com o toque. O que ele pensava? O que sentia? Um impulso de excitação dominou seu corpo quando seus olhares se encontraram.

_ Edward, me abrace - pediu com ousadia e ele a envolveu fortemente com os braços, seus corpos ficando colados como se fossem um só.

_ Faça amor comigo! - ela suspirou com ardor em seu ouvido.

Isabella ouviu e sentiu o som rouco que escapou da garganta dele! Frustração? Desejo?

Seu corpo reagiu de imediato, e seus lábios entreabriram-se diante do prazer selvagem do beijo de Edward.

Num ímpeto irracional sua mão pressionou a cabeça de Edward contra a sua para que ele aumentasse a intensidade do beijo.

Isabella sabia que deveria estar horrorizada e desprezar seu comportamento, que deveria controlar seus instintos. Em vez disso, porém, seu coração batia com força dentro do peito e seu desejo explodiu dentro dela. Esperara tanto por aquele momento, precisara tanto dele!

_ Isabella - ouviu a voz rouca de Edward. - Isso não é...

Ele moveu-se e sua mão roçou acidentalmente o seio de Isabella, fazendo-a estremecer. Na escuridão percebeu como ele admirava seus seios na luz prateada da lua.

_ Isabella? – Edward murmurou, dessa vez com a voz carregada de sensualidade.

Sentia o poder que esse desejo lhe dava. Sentia-se a tentação em pessoa, prendendo a respiração enquanto desejava que ele a tomasse, já antecipando o prazer que a esperava.

Muito devagar, a mão dele se moveu sobre seu seio. Isabella suspirou, trêmula, fechou os olhos quando ele lhe acariciava com toques delicados, tão leves que pareciam uma simples brisa, mas tão sensuais que seus seios pareciam arder de paixão.

- Isabella...

Seu nome foi murmurado em meio a beijos demorados que ele espalhava ao redor de seu pescoço como se fossem um colar.

Um colar que lhe caía por entre os seios e deslizava na direção de seu ventre.

Isabella começou a tremer. Pequenos e secretos tremores, de inicio, mas quando Edward tomou-lhe um seio nas mãos enquanto descrevia pequenos círculos com a língua ao redor do mamilo rosado do outro, eles se transformaram em estremecimentos incontroláveis de prazer mudo. E depois não mais tão mudos, quando ela se viu obrigada a morder o lábio inferior para impedir-se de soltar um alto grito de prazer.

Edward, ao perceber-lhe a reação, abandonou seu mamilo para observá-la e deslizou um dos dedos em sua boca, libertou-lhe o lábio e pediu, rouco:

- Morda-me, Isabella.

Todo o corpo de Isabella reagiu às palavras dele, envolvido em um desejo que ardia em seus olhos.

- Sim, sim - ele pediu, com selvageria, sentindo a fome silenciosa do corpo dela, vendo o desejo em seus olhos. _ Sim – Edward repetiu com mais suavidade. - Tudo o que você quiser, Isabella, até que terminemos juntos o nosso tormento.

Ele falava e a beijava ao mesmo tempo. Minúsculos beijos torturantes, enquanto suas mãos lhe contornavam o corpo, incansavelmente.

Isabella gritou numa recusa chocada quando a língua dele tocou-lhe o sexo e mais uma vez, um grito rouco, baixo e gutural diante do prazer que ele lhe oferecia. Quando, porém, ele gemeu em resposta e colocou a mão dela no corpo dele, a reação de Isabella o fez erguer a cabeça e exigir:

- Acha que só você tem prazer com o que eu faço, quando sinto você, seu corpo, seu calor? Estava ansioso por esse momento, Isabella... ansioso em possuí-la.

Edward parou de falar e beijou-lhe o interior da coxa. Isabella estremeceu e gemeu quando ele a beijou mais uma vez, com maior intimidade. De repente, ele estava ali, onde ela mais o queria, enchendo-a de poderosas e incessantes sensações de êxtase inigualável.

Ela não queria que aquilo terminasse, porém sabia que morreria se não atingisse o clímax. Isabella achava que já conhecia a sensação, o prazer, a emoção, mas quando os espasmos começaram e ela sentiu o próprio Edward realizar-se em seu íntimo, soube que tudo que conhecera antes era apenas uma pálida sombra do verdadeiro prazer.

* * *

_Meu Deus que homem é esse? E esse ''Morda-me Isabella", ? Gente quase infartei kkkk_

_A Bella até ganhou alguns pontinhos comigo quando não resistiu a esse homem U.U_

_As vezes o amor nos cega... e como cega! A Bella é exemplo disse, ela só vê o seu lado, o amor que ela sente por ele, a dor que a está fazendo sofrer, a solidão que ausencia do Edward causa. Mas ela não parou para pensar que talvez ele sinta a mesma coisa, ou até pior. Quando a gente ama, quer a felicidade da outra pessoa, e as vezes, se essa felicidade é obtida pela sua ausencia, nos afastamos para que a outra pessoa seja feliz. E para mim é isso que o Edward fez, ele acha que a Bella o odeia, e que ficará melhor se ele ficar distante dela._

_E isso para mim tem um nome: Amor, o Edward ama essa mulher e só ela que não vê!_

_Então meus amores... Até Terça... Fiquem com o Papai do céu, e que Ele com o__ seu i__nfinito amor__ abençõe e proteja suas familias e essa semana que se inicia, e cada uma de vocês! Robsteijoooooooooooossssssssssss_

**_Até Terça!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Boaaa noiteee Meus Amoresss! Desculpe-me por não ter postado antes, mas estou presa em uma adaptação, familia, estudos, catequese, coral, é tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que não está me sobrando tempo... Por isso vou postar** 2 em 1**, Então com isso, teremos hoje o ultimo capitulo do nosso sheik e a Bella... Então se preparem para as grandes emoções! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

_ Isabella, você está bem mesmo?

- Estou ótima, vovô – Isabella murmurou, virando-se para que ele não visse suas lágrimas.

Ele chegara inesperadamente naquela manhã, logo após Edward ter ido até os estábulos, ansioso para verificar ele mesmo como estava à neta.

- Não é verdade - ele insistiu, aproximando-se e virando-a.

- Você está chorando. O que há de errado? - ele indagou, sério.

Isabella mordeu o lábio. Ainda estava magoada e envergonhada com as lembranças da noite anterior, e não tinha motivos para culpar Edward. Fora ela que provocara os fatos, mesmo que tenha sido ele a agir e levar ambos a um ponto... um lugar...que jamais imaginara existir.

Estava furiosa consigo mesma por sua fraqueza, incapaz de aceitar o próprio comportamento. Como pudera ceder à tentação? Por que não conseguia deixar de amá-lo, principalmente quando sabia que não havia futuro para eles, que não podia confiar nele?

Edward não a amava. Ele retomara cedo da viagem de negócios, fizera amor com ela na noite passada... até esperou que adormecesse, mas nunca procurara conversar com ela, dizer-lhe que...

Dizer o quê? Que a amava? Mas Isabella já sabia que não havia amor... Ela já sabia que ele fora obrigado a casar-se com ela.

Encontravam-se presos a um casamento que só poderia trazer tristezas a ambos. E agora, graças ao seu comportamento na noite passada, poderia haver ainda mais complicações. E se dessa vez ela tivesse engravidado?

- Você não está feliz - o avô insistia. - Está magra... pálida demais. Não foi isso que imaginei quando vocês se casaram. Vocês combinam tão bem... - O semblante dele tornou-se ainda mais grave.

Isabella o fitou. Combinar bem! Como ele podia pensar isso?

- É o que você pensa - tornou ela, pesarosa. - A verdade é que nunca deveríamos ter casado. Edward não sente nada por mim. Ele não me ama e...

- Isabella, que bobagem é essa? - o avô a interrompeu. - É claro que ele a ama, não há dúvida sobre isso. Os sentimentos dele estão claros quando fala de você, nas coisas que faz para você.

- Não! Você está enganado. Como pode dizer que ele me ama? Ele só se casou comigo porque... precisava.

- Precisava?

Consternada, Isabella ouviu a risada do avô.

- De onde tirou essa idéia? Claro que não foi nada disso. É verdade que se esperava que casassem, já que passaram tanto tempo juntos sozinhos, mas posso lhe assegurar que Edward só se casou porque quis. E posso afirmar que essa vontade foi provocada pelo amor que sente por você. - Ele balançou a cabeça.

- E, além disso, Edward nunca se envolveria numa situação tão comprometedora se não estivesse loucamente apaixonado.

Isabella ficou estarrecida diante de tamanha convicção.

- Há somente um motivo para que Edward se casasse com você, Isabella - ele repetiu. - O amor que sente por você.

- Se isso é verdade, por que ele nunca se declarou? - ela indagou, exaltada, relutante em acreditar no que ouvia.

- Você lhe disse que o amava? - o avô a desafiou com delicadeza.

Mordendo o lábio, Isabella confessou que nada dissera.

- Mas você o ama, não é? - ele insistiu.

Isabella não conseguiu responder e percebeu o cenho franzido do avô.

- Você precisa me contar se me enganei em relação aos seus sentimentos - ouviu-o dizer com firmeza. - Por mais que eu goste e respeite Edward, você é minha neta. Se descobriu que não o ama, se é infeliz, volte para casa comigo. Se quiser, posso falar com seu marido.

Uma sombra de emoção anuviou o olhar de Isabella.

- Estou tão confusa. Há tanta coisa em que acreditava... que pensava... - Ela parou e respirou fundo. - Pensava que Edward havia se casado comigo por causa dos benefícios financeiros que o casamento lhe traria - confessou, explodindo em lágrimas.

- Benefícios financeiros? - o avô repetiu, divertido. – Isabella - ele começou, sendo interrompido pela torrente de palavras da neta.

- Sam me contou tudo, vovô. Não se zangue com ele. Ele não sabia que eu desconhecia o plano para que Edward e eu nos casássemos, quer eu quisesse quer não. Sam o idolatra de tal modo que imaginou que eu ficaria feliz e impressionada. Eu sei de tudo... Até meu padrinho pensou que fosse uma boa idéia. Tanto que me abandonou aqui sem meu passaporte para que eu não pudesse partir.

- Isabella, minha querida menina... Por favor! Você está se angustiando à toa.

Isabella se calou ao sentir a dor na voz do avô.

- Venha, sente-se ao meu lado - ele ordenou com suavidade.

Isabella obedeceu, relutante.

- É verdade que alguém sugeriu que vocês se conhecessem e achou que ambos tinham muito em comum. Mas você precisa entender que tudo não passou de uma sugestão feita em tom de brincadeira. Parece que Sam ouviu essa conversa e tirou suas conclusões... erradas. - Seu olhar ficou sério. - Pode ter certeza de que vou ter uma conversa séria com ele sobre esse comportamento e por ter lhe contado suas suposições totalmente infundadas. Como você mesma disse, ele admira muito Edward, mas posso lhe garantir que seu marido rejeitou a sugestão imediatamente. Edward é orgulhoso e independente demais, assim como você, para permitir que alguém tome esse tipo de decisão por ele - o avô garantiu, pesaroso. - Quanto ao seu padrinho - ele continuou, dando de ombros -, ele é um político e um diplomata, quem sabe o que passa pela cabeça de homens como ele? As intrigas fazem parte de seu dia-a-dia. Se não existem, eles as criam.

Isabella teve de reconhecer que havia um fundo de verdade no que o avô dizia sobre seu padrinho, mesmo que sua descrição fosse um tanto cínica demais.

- Depois de perder Renée, eu não quis repetir o erro que cometi com ela - ele prosseguiu, balançando a cabeça. - Só houve um motivo para que eu a quisesse aqui em Zuran. Você é minha neta e eu estava morrendo de saudade.

- Vovô, sei que você e Edward têm negócios juntos, e que ele depende do patrocínio da família real – Isabella insistiu. Sei que houve razões diplomáticas...

Isabella olhou para o avô quando ele desatou a rir.

- Por que você está rindo? - ela quis saber, ofendida.

- Isabella, Edward é multimilionário por causa da herança deixada pelo pai. Temos interesses comerciais em comum, é verdade e, naturalmente, a família real é grande admiradora de seu trabalho. Mas Edward não depende do patrocínio de ninguém.

Balançando a cabeça, ele acrescentou:

- Isabella, magoei muito a sua mãe e vou passar o resto de minha vida pagando o preço por isso. Não há um dia sequer em que não me lembre dela ou que não lamente sua perda.

Isabella piscou, os olhos úmidos por novas lágrimas. Ela sabia que o avô estava dizendo a verdade.

- Ainda está infeliz? Quer voltar para casa comigo? - ele indagou. - Se quiser, falo com Edward. A decisão está em suas mãos, mas acho uma pena que duas pessoas que combinam tão bem se separem por mera questão de orgulho, falta de comunicação e confiança.

Seu avô fazia tudo parecer tão fácil...

- Não, não quero que converse com Edward... Eu mesma falo com ele... – Isabella respondeu, corando diante do sorriso do avô.

- Sei que não devo interferir, mas você é minha neta. Parece-me que você e Edward formam um belo par. Vocês dois são determinados, orgulhosos e independentes. São qualidades boas, mas que, às vezes, podem levar a uma auto-suficiência exagerada, não porque a pessoa queira, mas para se proteger. Talvez você e Edward não queiram admitir o grande amor que sentem um pelo outro com receio de serem vistos como fracos e carentes.

Isabella ficou atordoada ante a capacidade do avô de desvendar seus sentimentos mais profundos e secretos.

O medo da intensidade do amor que sentia por Edward fora parte do motivo que a fizera resistir a ele. Será que Edward sentia a mesma coisa?

Reconhecia que ainda tentava aceitar o fato de que cometera um erro de julgamento quanto às razões que o levaram a se casar com ela, mas, por outro lado, ele não procurou se defender.

Teria sido por orgulho? Ou porque ele não se importava com o que Isabella pensava e a enganava sobre quem realmente era?

- A vida às vezes nos testa em nossos pontos mais vulneráveis - continuou o avô. - Há muitas formas de mostrar nossa força, várias razões para sermos orgulhosos. Só você pode decidir se vale a pena lutar pelo amor de Edward, se vale a pena arriscar-se e aproximar-se dele, aberta e honestamente. Edward já assumiu esse risco. Lembre-se de que ele se casou de livre e espontânea vontade. Talvez agora seja o momento de você se arriscar.

Isabella assimilou aquelas palavras em silêncio. Seu avô lhe mostrava um retrato da mente e do coração do marido que não conseguira enxergar, e as possibilidades que se revelavam a partir daí criavam para ela uma imagem deliciosa, inebriante e irresistível do que poderiam partilhar juntos.

- E também me pediram para lhe dar isso - o avô continuou, mudando de assunto. Ele lhe entregou um pacote oval ricamente embrulhado.

- O que é? – Isabella indagou, intrigada.

- Abra e veja - ele retrucou com um sorriso.

Ela obedeceu, hesitante, o olhar demorando-se sobre a carta que acompanhava o pacote antes de voltar à atenção ao presente e desembrulhá-lo.

- É uma carta do pai do garotinho, aquele dos estábulos ela esclareceu. - Ele escreveu para agradecer e... - O som de sua voz diminuiu e ela sufocou um grito ao se deparar com o conteúdo do pacote.

- É um certificado de propriedade de... um cavalo... um filhote de um ano...

- Criação dos estábulos da realeza - o avô explicou. - Eles lhe são muito gratos pelo que fez, Isabella. Você salvou a vida de uma criança muito especial arriscando a própria.

- Mas um cavalo!

- Não é um cavalo qualquer, mas um potro que algum dia poderá lhe conquistar uma vitória no campeonato de Zuran o avô corrigiu com um Sorriso.

Da sacada da suíte presidencial, Isabella podia observar a praia. A semana de competições e todo o entusiasmo que a acompanhava tinham passado. Ela e Edward haviam se despedido dos últimos convidados e deixariam o hotel pela manhã, com destino à vila.

O cavalo de Edward conquistara um respeitável quarto lugar e o avô dela provocou-o, dizendo-lhe que em breve o cavalo da esposa poderia estar competindo com o dele.

Não houve oportunidade para que ficassem a sós desde a noite em que Edward fizera amor com ela, ou para que Isabella tocasse no assunto que a deixava tão ansiosa.

Segundo seu avô, Edward a amava!

Seguindo um impulso repentino, Isabella deixou a suíte e correu para o elevador.

Anoitecia, as cadeiras à beira da piscina encontravam-se vazias e a praia, fora uma ou outra figura solitária, estava deserta.

Mas de repente avistou Edward, o que tomou-a de surpresa e deixou-a sem fôlego. Sua intenção fora descer e refletir um pouco, mas talvez o destino resolvera interferir nos acontecimentos.

A areia abafava-lhe os passos, porém mesmo assim algo pareceu alertar Edward de sua presença, pois ele se virou e a fitou em silêncio.

Ele se livrara das roupas formais e vestia jeans e camiseta.

Tentando controlar o nervosismo, Isabella caminhou até ele. O silêncio dele a amedrontava, e ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua, o rosto enrubescendo quando o olhar de Edward flagrou o movimento revelador.

- Tenho uma... proposta a lhe fazer - ela começou, cruzando os dedos atrás das costas, supersticiosa.

Como ele reagiria? Iria se afastar? Iria ignorá-la ou lhe daria atenção? Isabella sabia muito bem que reação gostaria que ele tivesse.

- Uma proposta?

Bem, pelo menos ele estava respondendo, apesar de ela perceber uma ponta de cinismo em sua voz.

- Que tipo de proposta?

- Eu tenho um problema e acho que você é a pessoa ideal para me ajudar.

Felizmente a noite caíra por completo e Edward não podia ver-lhe o rosto, embora ela suspeitasse que ele conseguia sentir-lhe a ansiedade e a incerteza na voz. Se ficara nervosa na primeira vez que lhe fizera uma proposta, agora sentia-se muito pior.

Naquela época, era sua liberdade que estava em jogo, agora, era toda a sua vida, seu amor... tudo!

- Preciso que me ajude a descobrir se o homem que amo também me ama. Até hoje, achava que não, mas parece que estava enganada.

- O homem que você ama? - ele indagou, a voz com um quê diferente que fez o sangue de Isabella correr mais rápido nas veias.

- Sim. Eu o amo tanto que até tenho medo de admitir, até mesmo para mim, e pensei que...

- Sim?

Ele se movera tão rápida e silenciosamente, e Isabella estava de tal modo ansiosa que sua proximidade repentina a pegara desprevenida.

- Acho que você pode me mostrar como agir com ele... ela murmurou, a voz rouca.

- Ah, você acha, não é mesmo? E como pretendia pagar por minha cooperação? – Edward retrucou, a voz rouca também, o que fez Isabella relaxar um pouco.

- Bem... - ela murmurou, fingindo refletir. - Eu estava pensando num pagamento em espécie...

- Ora, ora...

Seria aquela sua única resposta? Nada mais positivo e encorajador? A incerteza tomou conta de seu ser.

- Se você não está interessado...

- Eu não disse isso – Edward replicou, aproximando-se ainda mais.

- Não - ela admitiu. - Mas...

- Se você realmente quiser provar que o ama, acho que este seria um ótimo lugar para começar. Bem aqui, nos braços dele, assim...

Os braços dele a envolveram com força, e uma sensação de alívio a invadiu.

- Assim?

Aquela voz trêmula era realmente dela?

- Sim... E então você pode mostrar a ele que está gostando colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, olhando-o nos olhos e...

- Desse jeito, você quer dizer? – Isabella sussurrou.

- Mais ou menos... Você está no caminho certo, mas seria ainda melhor se fizesse isso... – Edward continuou, mostrando o que queria dizer, roçando os lábios levemente na boca de Isabella.

- Hum... E se eu quiser dar-lhe um beijo de verdade?

- Bem, então eu acho que deve ir em frente. Mas saiba que então ele poderá querer...

Às vezes, os gestos são muito mais eloqüentes do que as palavras, e Isabella silenciou as instruções de Edward com a leve pressão de sua boca contra a dele.

Passou-se muito tempo antes que quisessem falar novamente, porém, quando conseguiram parar de beijar-se, Edward sugeriu:

- Acho que nossas negociações seriam mais bem-conduzidas em um lugar mais... reservado.

- Ah... – Isabella murmurou com um olhar malicioso. - Você pensou em algum lugar em especial? Só eu estou hospedada no hotel.

- Eu pensei... – Edward respondeu com suavidade, o erotismo em sua voz despertando-lhe ainda mais a excitação - numa cama muito grande, de preferência num quarto à prova de som para que ninguém, além de mim, possa ouvir seus gritos de prazer...

Como ele entremeava cada palavra com uma torrente de beijos em seu pescoço e um leve roçar de lábios em sua boca, Isabella não se via em condições de se concentrar em detalhes, embora as palavras cama e prazer tivessem conseguido penetrar na estonteante névoa de euforia que a dominava.

Quando os lábios de Edward subiram-lhe pelo pescoço e atingiram o lóbulo da orelha, ela perguntou, a voz rouca:

- Então, é verdade, você me ama?

Edward soltou-a bruscamente, deixando Isabella atônita. Por um instante, viu-se invadida pelo medo, porém então notou-lhe a expressão do olhar.

- Me apaixonei por você aqui nesta praia, na noite em que me fez a proposta - ele contou, tranqüilo. - Até aquele momento, você era apenas um nome que estava ligado ao seu avô, alguém com antecedentes semelhantes aos meus. – Edward deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença. - E então você me abordou aqui e me contou a louca história sobre ser forçada a se casar com um homem que eu mesmo, admito, comecei a desprezar, depois da descrição que fez dele. E eu pensei que Sam gostava de mim - ele concluiu, divertido.

- Meu avô me disse que entendi tudo errado e que Sam compreendeu mal o que ouvira - ela se desculpou com um olhar envergonhado.

- Um comentário sem importância entre parceiros de negócios que nunca deveria ter sido levado a sério. Por causa da preocupação de sua família com a saúde de seu avô e o efeito que sua visita teria nele, me ofereci para mostrar tudo a você. Mas em nenhum momento fiz isso com a intenção de verificar se seria uma esposa adequada.

- Você se apaixonou mesmo por mim naquela noite?

- Quando perguntei que tipo de homem queria e você me disse... - ele fez uma pausa e desviou o olhar por um instante. - Sou um homem muito rico, Isabella e, é claro, fui perseguido por mulheres que enxergam no homem apenas os benefícios financeiros que podem conseguir dele. Quando você falou tão apaixonadamente de seus sentimentos e opiniões, do que esperava da vida e do amor, vi que eles eram iguais aos meus e que não poderia deixar você partir. E então a beijei.

- E então você soube...

Isabella sentiu a voz tremer e soube que Edward podia perceber claramente sua alegria e incredulidade, mas não mais via necessidade de ocultar os sentimentos ou de envergonhar-se deles.

- Sim – Edward admitiu. - Eu soube e estava determinado a cortejar e conquistar você, mas infelizmente não contei com sua teimosa determinação em não se apaixonar pelo homem que imaginava que eu era. Comecei a entrar em pânico e tive medo de perdê-la. Então, você descobriu quem eu era e acreditei que tudo estava perdido. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, principalmente quando sabia como as coisas podiam ser maravilhosas entre nós.

- Então você pôs na cabeça que eu o amava, certo? – Isabella indagou, lançando-lhe um olhar divertido.

- Porque eu simplesmente não poderia suportar uma vida sem seu amor.

Aquela confissão desfez todas as suspeitas quanto à falta de respeito por seus sentimentos, e Isabella fitou-o com suavidade.

- E eu esperava, sobretudo depois de você se entregar a mim com tanta paixão e ardor, que você realmente me amasse. Mas eu sabia que meu tempo estava se esgotando, que não poderia ficar viajando a negócios para sempre. Então, viemos para o deserto.

_ Onde você não conseguiu tirar os olhos da dançarina do ventre – Isabella lembrou, desafiadora.

- Eu a conheço, ela é uma funcionária do hotel e sabia quem eu era. Tive medo de que ela acabasse me denunciando sem querer. E então você me procurou... em minha cama... e eu soube que tinha que arriscar e encontrar um meio de mantê-la na minha vida para sempre. Quando você foi até a suíte do hotel para me enfrentar, vi a oportunidade de pedi-la em casamento.

_ Mas você não disse nada, Edward... Você foi tão frio, tão indiferente...

_ É verdade, eu me sentia culpado. Levei você a um casamento para conseguir o que queria, e sabia que não deveria ter agido assim.

_ Há muitas coisas que não deveria ter feito. Principalmente me colocar numa suíte separada e me atormentar com a idéia de que não se importava comigo.

_ Mas agora você sabe que eu me importo – Edward sussurrou. _ Você é o oásis de minha vida, Isabella, a água fresca no deserto escaldante. Só você tem o poder de fazer meu coração florescer.

Isabella o ouvia, enlevada.

_ Quero ir para casa, Edward - ela pediu, trêmula.

_ Para casa? - Ele não tentou ocultar a aspereza da voz e a dor profunda no olhar. - Você quer me deixar... Depois de tudo o que fiz, eu acho que mereço, mas não posso deixar você ir. Por favor, só me dê uma chance de lhe mostrar o quanto quero fazê-la feliz, o quanto a amo. Se você não é feliz em Zuran, podemos viver em outro lugar, qualquer lugar que você escolher, contanto que me deixe estar com você.

Isabella percebeu que ele entendera mal o que dissera, mas sua reação era a prova que poderia querer do imenso amor que sentia por ela.

_ Eu quis dizer ir para casa com você, a sua casa - ela corrigiu. _ Para nossa casa, nosso quarto, nossa cama... Ir para casa junto de você, Edward. Você é meu lar e só serei feliz onde você estiver - ela confessou, sincera.

Quando ele a abraçou e recomeçou a beijá-la com intensa paixão, Isabella pôde sentir o leve estremecer do corpo dele.

_ Você sabe que nunca, nunca vou deixar você partir, não é? _ Edward murmurou ao seu ouvido. - Você é minha, Isabella. Minha mulher, meu amor, minha vida!

FIM

* * *

_Eu realmente sou apaixonada pelo Edward, ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?_

_E como sempre é a Bella que sempre sai ganhando na história! Existe mulher mais sortuda? Acho que não!_

_Eu amei esse livro, e postei para vocês, ele cheio de emoções. Conhecer sobre novas culturas é sempre bom! _

_Então meus amores lindos, quero agradecer: **Florence Santos, grazy, Guest, pollyanna cullen, juaassaid, lina2000, Jana Mi, Joana Patricia, mandy. santos. 357, Poli, theslenn, DiCCullen, Theslenn Urils, Ms. Anjos, Rah, AgathaRoesler, A, Christye- Lupin, Bianca, mariloren, Ana Krol, patylayne, Dessa Schell, Natalocas, NIKL, fabiolaxalb, AnaCarolina1707, Bela Winchester, Black Diamond 22, Capitu Cullen, Dama mary potter, Erika Castro, Paola. d. S, EvelynCordeiro1, ISLCullen, JOKB, Kivia, Laura Fernanda Duarte, Lilian Batista, Nanass, Nessa Schiavi, Thamires Swan, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, jaqueline bc, marprof, sarosa, tata. fernandes, CSSO, Euterpe Anonima, Jenni A. S. M, NNariEE, dria8820, gby00, susucullen, xanaanax, Dani, Regina, leitoras do facebook, leitoras fantasmas e futuras leitoras...** Obrigada por ler, é gratificante para mim saber que você estão lendo, eu gostaria de verdade que as autoras dos livros que eu adapto pudessem ler o que cada uma de vocês deixam nos reviews, elas ficariam tão felizes em ver a participação de vocês em suas historias... Obrigada pela dedicação, paciencia e o carinho!_

Eu vou dar uma parada nas adaptações contemporaneas, porque vou postar cinco historicas com capitulos enormes, e não vai dar para postar duas, e tenho certeza que você vão ficar tão envolvidas, como eu fiquei quando li e adaptei que nem vão querer ler outra, por isso meus amores, assim que terminar a outra adaptação Eterna Paixão começa a postar os livros que me fizeram perder o sono, e chorar feito um bebê, se preparem porque se essas são belas historias, as que vou postar são mil vezes mais belas!

Então meus amores... fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooss

**Até ás proximas!**


End file.
